Seven Years in the Nineties
by Mimi1239
Summary: Ever since her godfather, Shawn Hunter moved in across the hall, twelve year old Riley Matthews has been feeling neglected by her parents. What happens when a blizzard causes Riley and Maya to go back in time to 1993 and accidentally bump into young Cory, Shawn, and Topanga? Will they affect the future? What if they never want to go back? Read full summary inside!
1. The Makeup

Seven Years in the Nineties

**Hi to all BMW/GMW fans! I am new to writing for this site but I have been reading fanfictions for years now! This is my very first time publishing a story. This story is called "Seven Years in the Nineties". The idea first came to me last month. I saw that there wasn't a fanfic really like this one so I decided to make one myself. If you're a really big Boy Meets World fan, you can probably catch some similarities and situations from the present that have happened in the original series. There are sort of like hints so if you can catch any and you want to share them, just list them in a review. There's even one reference in the title, see if you can figure it out! If you really want me to continue this story, please let me know by reviewing. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Meets World, or its spin-off series Girl Meets World.**

* * *

><p>Summary: Ever since her godfather and English teacher, Shawn Hunter moved in across the hall, twelve year old Riley Matthews has been feeling neglected by her parents. Katie Hart has finally gotten her big break in the acting world which causes the biggest issue that Katie and Maya could ever face and Shawn decides to get involved. What happens when a snow storm causes Riley and Maya to go back in time to 1993 and accidentally run into young Cory, Shawn and Topanga? Will they affect the future? Will they realize their world is not so different from the nineties? What if they can never go back? What if they never <em>want<em> to go back? A coming of age story of how one wrong turn can turn someone's world upside down and change their life forever. Read if you enjoy fanfictions with BMW/GMW together!

* * *

><p><span>Prologue: Riley's Point of View<span>

_I was twelve years old the first time I met my godfather, Shawn Hunter when he came home to visit for Christmas. He decided to stay permanently in New York and move in across the hall from our brownstone apartment. Because my father, Cory Matthews, Shawn's best friend, gave Shawn a key to our apartment, Shawn began coming in early in the morning to talk to my parents about the good 'ole days which apparently happened in the nineties. Their generation. They talked about high school and college. I never understood that. It happened more than twenty years ago! So I guess what I am trying to say is that ever since Shawn Hunter moved in across the hall, my life has changed forever. I just didn't know how much until it happened. I am a little older and a little wiser since it all happened after all. Shawn once told us that he would write a story about us someday because he thought we lived interesting lives. I guess I beat him to it this time; so here is my story..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friday, February 13th, 2015, New York City<strong>_

_**Present day, 6:45 A.M**_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock and the loud laughing of my parents. I smelled coffee and pancakes. The only reason why my parents would be up this early in the morning was because Shawn was over. That didn't surprise me anymore. For the past month and a half I tried to be optimistic about Shawn moving in next door, but how could I when all my parents did was talk about the legendary Shawn Hunter? I guess the problem wasn't so much Shawn but the way my parents ignored me every time I tried to talk to them.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I got out of my warm bed. The coldness hit my skin as I got near my bay window. When I pushed away my bright curtains, the window revealed snow. Snow was everywhere. I could see small figures on the sidewalk trying to cross the New York streets. People who were covered up head to toe that tried to get by the snow storm. _Thank god it's Friday_, I thought to myself. Tomorrow would be Valentine's Day and I wanted to look really nice because I wanted Lucas Friar, a boy from my class, to ask me to be his Valentine today. He was my first crush. I met him on the subway way back in September with Maya, my best friend. Ever since then, I hoped he liked me too.

I walked to my bathroom and looked in the mirror. My face and hair looked like they'd both been in a train wreck. It happened a lot. I picked up my tooth brush, spread toothpaste on it and brushed my teeth. Sometimes it was hard for me to look in the mirror. I didn't know why. Perhaps it was because I was just beginning to get pimples on my face and it was pretty embarrassing. Mom and Dad have told me it was normal for that to happen. It meant that my body was _changing _and that pretty soon, I had to learn a lot of stuff that I didn't know before. It was mostly Mom who said this stuff, because Dad always tried to avoid talking to me about puberty and my changing body. But anyway, I guess it was true what my parents said about the changes, but I didn't understand why Maya looked like she never got any pimples. Overall, I thought Lucas and Maya had the most perfect skin and flawless hair. Farkle, my other best friend... well, he was just Farkle.

Once I finished brushing my teeth and was in my bedroom, I put on a long-sleeved white shirt with a green sweater that had white snow flakes on it. It was my favorite sweater for winter. I put on dark blue jeans with double socks and brown snow boots. I could barely bring myself to look at myself in my bedroom mirror as I combed my long brown hair. By the time I got out most of the tangles in my hair, I heard Maya come through the main door.

"Hey losers!" She called out to my parents in a joking manner. "Hey Hunter." She called out to Shawn.

I could hear Auggie was up too, though he didn't have to be at school till 8:15. "Hey Maya." I heard him say in unison with everybody else.

"Where's Riley?" I heard Maya ask.

"She must still be in her room getting ready." My mom, Topanga Matthews said. "Maya, breakfast."

"No thanks Mrs. Matthews-"

"As always, I wasn't asking."

"Maya, come here. Shawn and I want to show you something." My Dad said. His voice sounded happy and excited. I guess that's where I got my peppiness from.

Despite me still being twelve but turning thirteen soon and my parents prohibiting me from wearing makeup, I decided to take my chances today and sneak some mascara, powder and lip gloss in my backpack simply because I wanted to impress Lucas. I didn't want him to see that I was beginning to get pimples on my face. How unattractive. Maya secretly got me the mascara last year after I asked my parents if I could wear some. They obviously said no. Mom told me she didn't begin to wear makeup until she was almost sixteen. Then she told me this really long story about how looks don't matter and how when she was in high school, she chopped off most of her waist-length hair making it uneven in an attempt to show my dad that looks didn't matter. Then apparently she realized she was wrong and she got this new makeover and began to wear makeup. The message and moral of the story was really confusing to me. I guess I should have been there to understand it.

I forced myself to look in my mirror one last time, then I flung my backpack over my shoulder as I walked out into the kitchen. The smell of fresh pancakes hit me even harder than it did before. Everybody was already eating breakfast. I looked at the time: 7:10 A.M. I forced a smile on my face.

"Good morning early birds!" I said using my usual cheerful voice. Everybody was preoccupied in a conversation before I said anything. As if they haven't seen each other in _years_. The talking was getting louder. Maya looked up at me and smiled.

Over all of the loud voices, I managed to hear her say, "Hey Riles, you're up! You're parents and Shawn were telling me about this one time when they were in high school and they dressed up as girls to write a school article. Isn't that awesome?" She smiled wide. How could she be so happy about something like that? It was as if we switched roles and now I was acting the way Maya Hart would. How could knowing that your Dad and his best friend dressed up as girls in high school be so exciting? It was so embarrassing! But I couldn't say that. It would bring everybody's moods down and I would never do that.

I kept the fake smile on my face. "That's hilarious!" I faked a laugh. I turned my attention to my mom. "Mom where are my pancakes?" Mom stopped for a brief moment from talking to Shawn and Dad. She didn't even look at me when she said, "On the pan, sweetie."

I took out a plate and put a pancake on my plate. Then I realized the breakfast table was really full. Dad was sitting at the head of the table. Mom was sitting next to him on his right and Shawn was sitting next to him on his left. Beside Mom was Auggie. Beside Shawn was Maya. I took a deep breath as I sat down opposite to Dad but thankfully, next to Maya.

I placed my backpack next to me and focused my attention to my best friend. "We should really get going Maya, we wouldn't want to miss the subway." Maya took the last bite out of her pancake as I poured syrup on mine.

She shook her head. "Relax Riles. It's freezing outside. No way is your dad going to let us go to school in this weather."

Suddenly dad got up from his seat with his empty plate. When he saw me it was like he didn't even know I was already there and said, "Oh, hey honey. You're still going to school in this weather." Maya groaned and rolled her eyes.

Ever since I met her, Maya hated going to school. I wasn't sure if it was because of her life at home or because of her rebellious mind. It was a combination of both of them, I supposed.

Maya whispered at me, "I was wrong." She paused for a second and suddenly it looked like a light bulb went off in her head. "Why don't we get Shawn to write us a note?" Oh, have I forgotten to mention that Shawn was also teaching at John Quincy Adams? If you think having my dad as my History teacher be bad enough, having Shawn _and _my dad both be my teachers was even worse. Shawn was the new English teacher. Wanna take a wild guess on who got him the job?

I shook my head. "He's never going to do that."

"I'll take that challenge." Maya smirked mischievously. "Hey Shawn," she elbowed him. "The weather's pretty bad outside. Mind writing us a note just in case we're late?"

Shawn stopped talking to my parents and turned to look from Maya to me and chuckled. "I used that same trick on my English teacher when I used to live with him. You know what he said?" He was looking directly at me.

"No way." I said before he could say it.

"Oh, I told you that already?"

"Sorta." I responded feeling a little bad that I took away his thunder.

"So you used to live with your English teacher?" Maya raised an eyebrow and crunched her nose.

"Yes." Dad jumped into the conversation. In all his giddiness and excitement, I sincerely loved my dad. He had to be tougher on me than Auggie because Dad was my teacher, and I was supposed to be the more responsible one.

Shawn pulled out a black photo album and flipped through a few pages. The black album was something that Shawn carried around with him and he would pull it out whenever someone would ask a question about the past. Strangely, to me it seemed like he had a lot of pictures of almost every place and person he ever knew.

"This is Mr. Turner." He pointed at a school picture of a man in his early thirties with curly hair, a dress shirt and a tie with a smile on his face. Below it was another picture of the same man but with a teenage Shawn smiling at the camera. They were sitting on a couch in a comfy apartment, it seemed.

"Hey, you shaved!" Maya joked. She was referring to the picture. Now that Shawn was in his early thirties, he wore a beard. It was strange to see an old picture of him without a beard.

Shawn titled his head up and touched his chin. "I like this look. Makes me look like a writer."

"But you weren't always a writer Shawn." Mom added.

"What were you, Uncle Shawn?" Auggie asked curiously.

Shawn hesitated before he said, "I was the bad boy of the school. Always getting into trouble. I grew up in a trailer park before my half brother Jack invited me to live in his apartment."

"I think growing up in a trailer park is cool." Maya said. I knew she sincerely meant it. For some reason, Dad and I had the same taste in friends. I was aware that Maya and Shawn had a better bond than I did with Shawn and I tried not to let that bother me.

"Trust me, it wasn't. But I like to think that I turned out okay. Your mom and dad are the best people." Shawn said looking at me and Auggie.

"You must have gotten all of the girls in high school, right?" Maya observed flipping through some of the photos. Shawn chuckled.

"He was the coolest guy in school!" Dad said enthusiastically.

"But there was only one person I ever loved. Her name was Angela." A dark shadow seemed to overcast Shawn's face (metaphorically speaking). I saw the same look on my parent's faces. I couldn't stand to see them like this.

"I think we should go now." I said getting up and dragging Maya to the front door.

"Wait up, I can drive you two if you want." Shawn suggested getting up from his seat.

"It's alright. We'll just take the subway." I said grabbing my tan trench coat and dragged Maya outside the door.

When we were already at the front door of the building, Maya said, "Riles, why'd you do that for? Haven't you noticed there's a snow storm outside!" She waved her hands in the air.

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, it''s just I thought the subway would be safer." I guess that made sense, though I regretted it a little when we walked outside. The subway was just a block away and we managed to make it there in two minutes. I was a big klutz so I was surprised that I managed to only slip three times during that walk.

When we arrived at school, it was 7:50 A.M. Class started at 8:00 A.M. Maya and I got to our lockers and got our books out.

"Who was that the women Shawn was talking about anyway?" Maya asked me in a curious tone. "An old fling or something?"

"Angela? I guess so." I shrugged. I never tried to listen in on what Shawn and my parents talked about but it happened sometimes. A lady named Angela Moore was always one of their topic discussions. She apparently went to the same school as my parents and Shawn did and moved away to Italy when they were in college. It was all I knew about her anyway.

"Maya," I said cautiously and carefully trying to change the subject, "did you do the homework?"

She groaned. "You know me Riles. When do I ever do my homework?"

I pulled out a textbook from my locker and said, "Well, if you were wondering where your books are, there're right here." I handed it to her. Inside was her homework completed by me.

She smiled genuinely at me. "Thanks Riley. I'll really try not to sleep in class this time." And I could tell she really meant it.

"You better." I said jokingly and pushed her into my dad's classroom. Before I could go in too, I remembered the makeup. I grabbed the mascara and applied some while looking in my locker mirror. Then I grabbed the lip gloss and spread some on my lips. I took out the container and small brush. My final touch. I powdered most of my face. _If I had an older sister, I bet she would help me with this problem and perhaps then I wouldn't have to hide it from my parents, _I thought to myself. I gained up the courage to look at myself in my locker mirror. For the first time in what seemed to be an eternity, I liked what I saw. I looked different. I looked beautiful. My eyelashes looked longer. My lips looked fuller and brighter. My skin, spotless and lighter. I smiled to myself, for the first time today, for real.

Just as I closed my locker, Lucas passed by me. He stopped in his tracks and walked up to me. _Oh my gosh._

"Hi." He smiled his gorgeous smile.

"Hi." I smiled back, feeling a little dazed.

"You look different. I like it." He was complimenting _me!_

"Thanks." I said and laughed this weird laugh. It wasn't like a giggle but a creepy and nervous laugh all mixed up in one. I stopped, covered my mouth, and felt myself go red. Lucas didn't seem to notice as he was looking in my eyes.

"I was wondering, you know, because tomorrow is Valentine's Day and all, that you'd like to go out with me tomorrow?" He said nervously fidgeting with his notebook which he carried in his hand. He suddenly looked down. Why was he so nervous? _I_ was supposed to be the one who was nervous!

"Sure. I'd really like that." I said trying not to lose my cool. I wanted to scream and dance inside, but I would not lose my cool. Lucas and I walked into my dad's history class. Dad was already there sitting at his desk doing some work. Seconds later the bell rang and I sat next to Maya at the front. Sometimes, Maya tried to get me to sit at the back with her, but I wanted to be a good student. Besides, Dad never let me. I once asked him if Shawn ever influenced him into doing bad things, and he sort of looked at me funny. He said he rarely did.

"Okay class," Dad began to say before he suddenly stopped. He stood up and looked at me. He looked puzzled. He came near my face and looked at me really closely. He gave me a disappointed look. _Oh, __no._

"Are you wearing makeup, Riley?" I looked around the class to see everybody staring at me. Even my friends. Maya, Farkle, and then...Lucas. I guess I didn't fully plan out my scheme so that Dad wouldn't catch me. I later realized it wouldn't have worked anyway.

I looked at Maya while I started to panic. My dad, who was also my teacher, caught me wearing makeup in class. How could this get any more embarrassing?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry to end in a cliff-hanger. Tell me what you think so far. I will try to update this story every Sunday so you can look forward to this story being updated at least once a week! This chapter was inspired because a few days ago I had my first encounter with trying on mascara and powder for picture day. Since I will be updating after every episode of Girl Meets World premieres (which is on Friday), if by the time I update and you want to give your opinion on each episode, you can send me a message or do it in a review. By the way, each chapter will alternate from Riley's point of view to Maya's. Till next week!<strong>

**-Mimi1239**


	2. Aren't You Proud of Me?

**Hello again! I hope that those who have read the first chapter have liked it so far. As I said last week, I will be updating every Sunday so watch out for new posts. I want to give a special thanks to everybody who has reviewed, followed, and favorited my story so far. It always puts a smile on my face when I read the reviews and see how many people are enjoying my story so far. It just makes me look forward to this even more. And trust me, there is a lot more to come! So last week, Riley got caught wearing makeup when her parents told her not to. This week, it's Maya's point of view, and something big happens to her. After this chapter, everything starts getting crazy! I couldn't wait to write this chapter so I hope you will enjoy it as much as I did when I wrote it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Meets World, or its spin-off series Girl Meets World.**

* * *

><p><span>Maya's Point of View<span>

_**Friday, February 13th, 2015, New York City**_

_**Present day, 7:10 A.M**_

I couldn't wait to get to the Matthews' apartment this morning. Shawn and Mr. Matthews were the life of the party. I noticed how recently Riley was acting weirder in the mornings than she usually did. It started about a month ago. I wondered if it had anything to do with Shawn? Anyway, this particular morning, it was snowing a lot. A big blizzard. No way was Mr. Matthews going to let us go to school in this kind of weather.

I lived in the apartment just above the Matthews' with my mom. It was strange for me to think of my mom as my guardian; sometimes I felt like I was the parent in our relationship. My mom's aspiration was to be an actress. I tried my best to be supportive, but really? What were the chances of her getting a job other than as a waitress? She wasn't the best mom, I had to admit that. But at least she stayed, unlike my dad, who left me and my mom for another family in god knows where.

Shawn once told me he would always look out for me and be there for me when I needed someone to talk to. Someone besides Riley of course. Riley was like the sister that I always wanted, but I knew that she wouldn't be able to understand my family issues. In her world, everybody was perfect, polite and happy. I always wanted to live in a world like that; believing in only good, but sadly I never did. Shawn, I assumed, understood things that even I couldn't get because ever since he came to live in the same building, he's told me about how he was abandoned by his mother when he was about my age. We had so much in common it was almost scary! But I would never take Shawn away from Riley. That was never my intention.

My mom left a note for me on the kitchen counter before she left for work this morning which read, "Meet me at the bakery after school. I have some very important news to tell you! Love- Mommy." Mom always tried to be cute by referring to herself in letters as "Mommy", but I never called her that. I took the note from the kitchen counter and put it in my backpack as I walked out of the apartment, locking the door behind me.

When I got to the Matthews' apartment, I greeted everybody by saying, "Hey losers!" in a joking way of course. When I saw Shawn sitting beside Mr. Matthews at the breakfast table, I said to him, "Hey Hunter", also in a playful way. I asked where Riley was, and Mrs. Matthews said she was probably still in her room. Then Mrs. Matthews _insisted_ that I eat breakfast with them. That was Riley's mom. She somehow always knew that I never had anything to eat for breakfast at home, so she always made pancakes for me too. It was as if the whole family made room for me to be part of their family, but I knew deep down inside I was not part of their family because I was still a Hart.

I sat down next to Shawn as Mr. Matthews began to tell me about one of their crazy classic high school stories. This morning, they told me about how one time Shawn dressed up as a girl because Mr. Matthews was writing a school newspaper article. Mr. Matthews also ended up dressed as a girl but he was pretending to be one of those creepy, funny-looking old waitresses. They pulled out a black photo album and showed me a cut-out picture with an article beside it called "Chick Like Me".

"Wow," I laughed. "When you two go full out, there's no stopping you." It was a black and white photo, but nevertheless I still found it hilarious.

A few minutes later, Riley walked out of her room with her backpack on her shoulder. She sat down to eat breakfast too. I tried to get an excuse note from Shawn, but then Shawn went on to say that I reminded him of himself. Shawn then began to tell us about his old English teacher, Mr. Turner. I heard great things about the legendary Mr. Feeny, but nobody ever mention a Mr. Turner to me until that morning. When things got a little too serious, Riley pulled me out and we rode the subway to school. I was a little mad at her because I wanted to hear about Shawn's lost love story, but I guess Riley just didn't want to.

Because it was a snow day, I'd be lying if I said there was no problem when we traveled to school, because Riley fell multiple times. When we finally got to school, I asked Riley about the woman Shawn was talking about.

"Who was that woman Shawn was talking about anyway? An old fling?"

"Angela? I guess so." She shrugged her shoulders and then attempted to dismiss the matter by asking me if I did my homework. I didn't even know where I left my history textbook. She pulled it out of her locker. I told her I'd try harder and she pushed me inside of her dad's class. I went to take my seat and saw that Farkle was already there too.

"Hey Farkle Minkus." I greeted him adding his last name as well because it sounded so funny. I gave him a rare friendly smile. I think he took it a little too personally because his neutral look instantly became a dreamy stare.

"Hello my love. Love is in the air, we must celebrate tomorrow. How about we go out?" He said in a poetic and flirtatious way and winked. Yes it was true that at the beginning of the year, Farkle used to like both Riley and me the same, but a few weeks ago he realized he wasn't getting anywhere with Riley because of Lucas and so now he was focusing all of his attention on me. Great...

I shook my head. "Okay Farkle, this has got to stop. You know you're not my type." I was trying to let him down easy. "Easy" wasn't one of my strengths.

"I can be your type. What is your type?" He said this while crossing his arms across his chest seemingly interested in what I had to say. I thought about it for a second and then I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. But when I find out, I hope by then you'll find someone too." And then I gave him the same rare friendly smile. It was like he wasn't even listening to me. He gave a deep and dreamy sigh as he kept staring at me. I turned myself to see Riley coming into the classroom, her face glowing. It took me a few seconds to realize she was wearing makeup. I was about to say something to her when Mr. Matthews began the class.

"Okay class," Mr. Matthews said in his 'teacher voice'. He then looked at Riley as if she were a stranger. A strange stranger. "Riley, are you wearing makeup?" He asked. I swear, at that moment, the powder wasn't really working for Riley's face, because she instantly turned red. Riley turned to look at me. My hands were tied, this time I couldn't help her. I think by then Mr. Matthews realized what he said and dismissed the issue. It was very unprofessional for a teacher to bring his own family matters into the classroom, especially when those family matters had to do with his daughter who was also his student.

Mr. Matthews cleared his throat. "What I meant to say is that I trust all of you did the homework. I want to give you an assignment for the weekend." Everybody in the class groaned. Except for Farkle of course. Mr Matthews ignored the groaning and continued. "History is very important and it affects everything we do. For this weekend, I want you all to talk to your parents and learn about their past and what they did when they were your age." For a brief second, Mr. Matthews looked at Riley. "Then, write a three page essay about the similarities and differences you have with them. It's due by Monday." The class groaned one more time before Mr. Matthews began with the day's lesson.

After school, I saw Missy Bradford flirting with Lucas. Riley was the first one to leave the classroom because of how embarrassed she was by her dad.

"So, you wanna go out with me tomorrow?" Missy asked while giggling and then she ran her hands up and down Lucas' chest. I almost threw up.

"Well, I'm going out with Riley tomorrow. Sorry Missy." Lucas shrugged his shoulders as if he really didn't care and as if what Missy was doing and saying had no affect on him. I smiled to myself for two reasons. Riley was going on her first _date _and Lucas just put Missy in her place. Missy's flirtatious smile suddenly dropped to a frown.

"Well, fine. It's your lost anyway." She flipped her hair back with the back of her hand and left the classroom holding her head up high. Lucas walked up to me.

"She should really get an ego-check." I nodded my head in agreement.

"You're telling me." I said. "Now, you treat Riley right on your date cowboy and you can have yourself a nice weekend." I said in my cowboy accent as I tipped my imaginary hat. I walked out of the classroom with a satisfied smirk on my face. I ran into Janitor Harley in the hallway as he was mopping the floors.

"Sup Harley. Have you seen Shawn anywhere?" In school, I was supposed to call Shawn 'Mr. Hunter' but that just sounded weird to me, and when have I ever followed the rules?

"He's in the art room talking to your art teacher." I furrowed my eyebrows. Why was Shawn talking to Ms. Kossa? "Hey, and if you're going to your friend's house, tell Baboon I said hi."

I laughed. "Why do you call Mr. Matthews Baboon?" Harley shrugged.

"Force of habit, I guess." And then he smiled at me. Little did I know that I was going to find out a lot sooner than I thought the reason why he called Mr. Matthews Baboon.

Right when I was about to walk into the art room, Shawn walked out.

"Hey Hunter." I said.

"Hey." He seemed distracted for some reason.

"I was wondering if you could drive me to the bakery? My mom told me to meet her there. She said she wants to tell me something important."

"Sure," Shawn was looking everywhere but me. He seemed nervous now and in a hurry. "Let's go."

Our drive to the bakery took longer than I expected. Traffic was everywhere. We could barley get through. The blizzard was getting worse. Shawn seemed very distant. He didn't say anything since we got in the car until I asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Maya. I'm fine. I just want to let you know that I'm here for you. And your mom loves you a lot." I was surprised and confused. Shawn and my mom did not get along at all since they met. They could barely stand each other. They were so different. They tried to get along for my sake since I was really getting close to Shawn, but I never heard him need to reassure me that my mom loved me.

"What's this about anyway? And why were you talking to Ms. Kossa today?"

"I'll explain everything later." We stopped at a red light." He fished inside his pocket for his wallet and pulled out a picture and gave it to me. I recognized it immediately. It was the picture that the Matthews and I and Shawn took at the bakery in Christmas. I was about to flip the picture to read at the writing in the back when I realized that we had arrived at the bakery. I put the picture inside of my jacket. Before we got out of the car, Shawn asked if he could put his black photo album inside my backpack so that it wouldn't get wet. I accepted and put it inside my backpack.

We walked inside the bakery and I immediately spotted my mom in her blue waitress uniform jumping up and down in what looked to be excitement, hopefully. My mom was one of those people who did not care what anybody thought of her and what she did. It did wonders for her self-esteem. For me, not so much. I hurried over to her side.

"Is something wrong mom?" I said giving my mother a worried and concerned look. Mom was still jumping up and down. She was so excited and happy she almost reminded me of Riley when she got excited.

"Honey, I've made it! I auditioned for a show in California and I got the part!" She wrapped her arms around me. I stood there, frozen. I felt paralyzed. I couldn't move. _How could she do this?_ I thought.

"What about school? I can't leave my friends." She took my hands in hers and gave me a big smile and tried to get me to be as happy as she was.

"You won't have to. I'm leaving you here so you can finish school and I'm on my way to Cali in two days! Aren't you proud of me?" I ripped my hands from hers.

"What? Who's going to take care of me mom?!" I didn't care anymore. People were staring at us, and I didn't care. This was unbelievable. Couldn't she see how much this was hurting me? Shawn walked up beside me.

"That was the reason why I was talking to Ms. Kossa, Maya. She was concerned about who you were staying with." Why did Shawn have to do that? Unless...

"What? You knew?" I asked incredulously, turning myself to face Shawn. I barely managed to keep myself from crying. I was close to tears.

"I'll give you a home Maya." He said. I couldn't believe this. My mom was leaving, and now... this happens. My eyes widened in realization.

"You wanna adopt me?" I asked. "You want to replace my mom? Do _you _think you can replace her?" Mom's smile left off her face.

"Maya, this is my big break. I thought you would be happy for me. I'm trying to do what I think is right. I had no other choice."

"No mom. I thought after dad left that at least you loved me enough to stay and take care of me. And now I feel like you're abandoning me too." Perhaps last year, this problem wouldn't have fazed me as much as it did now. I probably wouldn't have cared, because back then I had lowered my expectations for my mom. After all this time, did I really expect my mom to _stay_? I guess I did. Riley and Shawn filled me up with false hope that she wouldn't leave me.

"Please honey. Forgive me. Try to understand why I'm doing this. You're no good with me. Shawn will take care of you." Despite the fact that she was starting to cry, I shook my head and refused to accept what was happening.

"I can't forgive you Mom if you leave me." I turned to Shawn. "And I thought you said that you would always look out for me. You lied to me."

"Maya, I understand-" He tried to say before I interrupted him.

"How can you understand this? You _don't_ understand me. You can't replace my parents, and you'll never understand me." I didn't know that I already began to cry until I felt my tears streaming down to my cheeks. I wiped the tears immediately with my sleeve. Before my mom or Shawn could make a move, I ran out of the bakery, still carrying my backpack and despite them repeatedly calling my name, I didn't look back.

The sky was gray, I noticed for the first time. It was probably 3:30 in the afternoon and obviously still snowing. I paused to look up at the sky when I was close to Riley's window. I was wearing my blue jacket and yet I was not wearing gloves or a hat. My hands were starting to turn red. I felt my body shiver as I put my hands inside my jacket pockets and felt something inside. I pulled out the picture Shawn gave to me. My anger told me to rip it up, but my heart told me to read the writing on the back. I flipped it and read: _Maya, you don't have to be blood to be family. Love, Shawn. _I shoved the picture back inside my pocket, too angry to think about the message.

I felt my head start getting numb so I put the hoodie of my jacket up to cover my head and was just about to throw a snow ball at Riley's window when I saw a figure climb out of her window and land on the fire escape in a tan trench coat. It was Riley. She climbed down the stairs as I waited for her. When she jumped to the ground, I saw she had been crying too.

"Maya? What are you doing here?" She said loudly. She wasn't wearing her makeup anymore. The wind was blowing harder and harder. I could barely hear her.

"What are _you_ doing here? I was about to come up and see you!" I said, starting to feel the snow coming up to my ankles.

"Let's get out of here Maya. My parents don't understand me." She began to walk away. I couldn't lose her too, so I followed her.

"What happened with your parents?" I always thought Riley got along with them just fine. It was weird for me to think that I wasn't the only one who had family problems. We walked for a few minutes. Riley was silent. She didn't want to answer me. I had never saw this side of her. It was the side I feared she would become. Like me.

When the storm became unbearable, we quickly entered the first building we could get into. A building that was so familiar to me and now Riley would know my secret. An abandoned warehouse...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: How did you guys like Girl Meets Crazy Hat? I can't wait for Girl Meets World: of Terror this week! Hope you liked this chapter! Can you guess where Shawn got the quote that he wrote to Maya on the back of the picture? Tell me in the comments if you remember from Boy Meets World! Next Sunday you will find out why Riley was angry with her parents which leads us into: time travel. Read and review!<strong>

**-Mimi1239**


	3. Brand New World

**Here I am again. Last week I asked if any of you could guess where Shawn got the quote "You don't have to be blood to be family", and one person said he got it from Alan. Now I do agree that Shawn learned that message from Alan, however the person who _said _it to Shawn was Mr. Feeny in season 3, episode 17 titled, "The Pink Flamingo Kid". It's a great episode for those who have not watched it or for those who have but would like to refresh their memories. I am pretty excited with the amount of reviews that I have been receiving so keep it up if you follow this story! So I did say that there would be a lot of throwback to Boy Meets World and there is still more to come! Things will get very interesting when Maya learns the history behind that message. This is the initial time-travelling chapter, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Meets World, or its spin-off series Girl Meets World.**

* * *

><p><span>Riley's Point of View<span>

_**Friday, February 13th, 2015, New York City**_

_**Present day, 3:10 P.M**_

I rode the subway home and found my parents chatting at the breakfast table. By then, the makeup was off my face. I stomped up to Dad in an angry mood.

"How could you embarrass me like that at school?"

"What happened at school?" Mom asked in a concerned voice while looking at Dad.

"I got a little parental on her when I saw her wearing makeup in front of my class. But Riley, we told you no makeup last year and that rule hasn't changed yet. How can we trust you now?"

"But I'm older now and I only did it because I wanted Lucas to ask me out for Valentine's Day tomorrow. And he did Mom!" I turned my attention to Mom, hoping that at least she would sympathize with my woman issues.

"We're both happy for you honey." Mom began then turned to look at Dad who had a horrified expression on his face. "We really are."

"Riley," Dad began, "you're not going on that date tomorrow. The four of us are going to Philadelphia tonight to visit your grandparents for Valentine's Day." What was so great about Philadelphia anyway? Sure, it was where my parent grew up, got married and began their lives there, but I'd never actually been there myself and now my parents decided to take us there coincidentally when I was supposed to have my first date with Lucas this weekend? _How could they do this to me?_ I thought.

"Why can't I stay here by myself?" My parents burst into laughter. It reminded me of the time I told them I was getting out of control when I wanted them to stop treating me like a baby.

When my parents stopped laughing at me, Dad said, "Riley, you haven't met the world yet. You can't take care of yourself. When you go out into the world, you'll see how tough it really is."

"Cory." Mom warned. I sighed.

"Well, I can stay at Maya's apartment." I had to get out of going to Philadelphia. What was I afraid of anyway? That my parents would forget me and spend all of their time hanging out with their long-time friends on Valentine's Day when I could be here enjoying my time with Lucas? Of course that was it.

"When I was your age-" I rolled my eyes. I couldn't take it anymore. The past, the nineties, the ignorance. My parents did not understand me, so I just blew.

"Can we stop talking about the past? Mom and Dad, I am tired of hearing about your high school stories. Ever since Shawn moved here, that's all you've been talking about."

Mom paused and then came closer to me. "Honey, is that what's bothering you? Is it because you feel like we've been ignoring you?"

I backed up. "Yes, that's exactly what's it. And I wanted to wear makeup because I wanted to be beautiful."

Dad jumped out of his seat. "Riley, you are beautiful."

"Then how come you couldn't say that to me before? You guys go on and on about the past and I wasn't even there so I can't understand it. I don't think I will ever find something I can relate with you guys. Dad, I don't think I can do that assignment you gave us in class. There is nothing I can find that is similar to the way you grew up in the nineties, to the way I am growing up now. We live in two separate worlds and that won't change." I ran to my room and locked the door behind me. I laid on my bed and stared out my bay window watching the snow storm grow stronger and stronger. I could feel tears start to stream down my face. I heard a knock on my door.

"Honey, let us in." It was Mom.

"I don't want to talk to anybody. Leave me alone! I'm _not _going to Philadelphia!" It was then that I decided that somehow they would get in, but when they did, I did not want to be there. I got up, wiped my tears, grabbed my tan trench coat, slipped it on and climbed outside my bay window. I found Maya waiting for me on the ground. I was too angry to talk. We walked away from my building and had to slip inside an abandoned warehouse when the storm was getting too much for us to handle. I was beginning to forget about my problems.

"How old do you think this building is?" I asked out loud looking around the big empty building and then looking up to see the ceiling so grand and so far away from us that it made me feel so small and fragile. The walls were a white color and the whole room was a bit dark. The only light we had was coming through the windows, and that wasn't a lot. Maya shrugged.

"A hundred? I don't know." I could sense some annoyance in her voice.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted back there Maya. Life's getting pretty complicated, isn't it?" Maya gave me a sad look.

"You have no idea." I should have thought more about what she said. I should have asked her what was wrong with _her_, but I didn't. I took out my cell phone to put it in flashlight mode. Maya followed suit. We set our phones on the floor and sat down against the wall. "It's alright, Riles. We all have our problems. Some more than others." Another hint that I should have asked her what was bothering her. The room went silent.

"Maya, I think we should leave. I don't like this place at all." I tried to get up, but Maya caught my arm.

"Don't dis this place. It's like my second home."

"What?" I looked at her puzzled. Maya sighed.

"I've never told anybody this, but this is where I come when you're not home. I found this place a few months ago and I've been coming here ever since. It's not a bad place. I've never seen anybody here." That made me feel a little better.

"I'm sorry Maya."

"It's alright. You were just going by appearances."

We talked for what seemed like hours and it probably was. We talked about Lucas mostly. Anything that didn't have to do with what we were getting away from. Anything that didn't have to do with our families. We watched the sky get darker through every window. I lied down next to Maya, and dozed off.

* * *

><p>The first image I saw when I stirred myself awake was a slim black lady standing above me with her hand pressed against my forehead. <em>Where was I?<em> I thought to myself. All I remembered was finding Maya outside my window, going into the abandon building, and then...what happened? _Did I bang my head? Was everything all just a dream? Where was I?_

"She's coming around." The young woman announced. My eyes focused on the short nurse cap she was wearing. _Oh good, she's a nurse. _I initially thought. Then I realized what that could possibly mean. _Was I injured?_

"Where are my parents?" My voice crooked. I felt chills running through my body yet my face felt hot.

I saw a glimpse of sadness in her eyes before she said, "I found you and your little blonde friend lying on the park ground when I took some of my kids there for some playtime. Thank goodness you're alright!"

"Are you talking about Maya? Where is she?" My voice was starting to feel a little bit more normal. I sat up very quickly. I instantly felt dizzy. The nurse pushed me back down.

"You should rest child. You must be very sick. I'll go get your friend. She seems to be a little better off in her condition than you are right now. Everything will be okay." Everything was _not _okay. I was in a strange place with strangers and the nurse lady did not know where my parents were. When the nurse left, I realized there was a boy about my age sitting in the far corner staring at me.

"I hope you're alright." He said getting up and cautiously walking over to my bedside. He seemed to be very timid at first.

"I don't think so. Can you tell me where I am?" His blond short bangs covered most of his blue eyes.

"This is an orphanage. We carried you two back here when we saw you were abandoned and the other girl said you needed help." For the first time, I took notice of my surroundings. I was in a colorful bedroom. Colors spread across the walls. Paintings of happy kids and trees were everywhere. It was a little kids room, and in a way, it reminded me of Auggie's room.

"So those kids the lady was talking about are not really her kids, but orphans?" He nodded his head.

"Yeah. I'm sort of like her assistant. I'm an orphan too. Um, you're not from around here, are you?" I'd never been to an orphanage before. I never thought I would ever be in one and talk to someone who was an orphan. I was about to comment on how you the boy was to be a nurse's assistant when I heard the door open and saw Maya walking in wearing some old gray dull clothes that were way too big on her, which was something way different than what she usually wore. When I looked down at my body, I realized that I too was wearing the same gray dull clothing.

"Maya!" I screamed in relief as she ran toward me and hugged me.

The nurse lady walked in. She walked up to me and took the cloth on top of my forehead. "I'll go get you another cloth honey. I think you may be coming down with something worse than a cold. Come on Ricky." She said to the blond boy as they both walked out of the room.

I waited for the lady and the boy to be out of ear-shot before I said, "Maya, where the heck are we?" I sat up regardless of my head still hurting and opened the curtain windows to be blinded by the sun. It was hot. _What happened to the snow?_

"An orphanage. Are you alright? God, I was scared to death when you didn't wake up." Maya sat on the chair beside my bed.

"Not really. I have a headache. I think I'm sick. I feel so cold yet so hot. Do you remember what happened?"

"We were in the warehouse, remember? Then we fell asleep, I think. My memory is pretty bad right now."

"I can't remember anything either. That nurse said she found us at a park?" It was more like a question than a statement. "Do you know where my parents are?" Sadly, she shook her head.

"No. This is just weird." Just then, the nurse came back with the boy named Ricky holding a wet cloth.

The nurse lady put her hands on her hips. It was then that I noticed something seemed familiar about the way the nurse walked and talked. I just couldn't put my finger on it. "Now where are my manners? My name is Nurse Millar. Welcome to the Needy Kids Orphanage. We've been opened for almost a year now." The cheery nurse said as she placed the cold wet cloth on my forehead and told me to lie down.

"What year is it exactly?" I asked. Nurse Millar chuckled.

"Oh, it seems like your friend is still a little confused in the head." She said to Maya. "The year is 1993, honey." I jolted up simultaneously as Maya jumped up from her seat.

"1993?!" We screamed in shock at the same time. Nurse Millar and Ricky gave us a peculiar look.

"Yes, I know that's hard to believe when you see the progress done to this orphanage in only a few months." The nurse said sarcastically. "Now can you lie down and stay still?" I did as I was told. The nurse looked at Maya, "By the way little girl, the staff told me you two can stay here as long as you want." _Was this really a dream now? _I turned to give Maya a horrified expression.

"Maya? You want us to stay _here_?" Did I say really that out loud? "_Not _that there's anything wrong with that." I said quickly to Nurse Millar. "Can you give us a moment alone, please?"

"Sure. Just as long as you don't get up from your bed. If you need anything, I'll be right outside." Nurse Millar and Ricky left the room once again.

"I had a lot of time to think this over Riley." Maya began, pacing around the small room. "And I think this is a good idea. We should stay here." I couldn't believe what she was saying!

"What are you trying to do? You're crazy! Maya, we don't belong here! We belong back home with our parents! Oh no." I slapped my hand on my forehead. "My parents must be freaking out right now."

Maya chuckled. "Relax Riley. Your parents are not your parents right now. They're the same age as us."

I thought about it for a moment, trying to calculate the numbers in my head. "Actually, they must be eleven. We're almost thirteen. We're two years older than them." Maya gave me a mischievous smirk.

"Perfect." Maya clasped her hands together. "We'll tell the nurse we're eleven years old. That would make us two years younger than we actually are!" I glared at her.

"You have this all figured out, don't ya?"

"Well where else are we supposed to live Einstein?" I guess what she was saying did make sense. I mean since we were in the past now, we needed shelter. What better way to get shelter than from a rent-free house? There were probably a few hundred orphan kids living here, but it was better than nothing. And in a way, we were orphans now too. I then realized something.

"You evil genius. So you do know where we are?" Maya nodded.

"I hate to break it to you kid, but we're in Philadelphia. No longer in New York. Nurse Millar told me before you woke up."

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" I asked in an angry tone.

Maya shrugged. "Sorry Riley. Nurse Millar told me not to shock you with any sudden news. Plus, I knew where we were, but I didn't know _when _we were." That didn't make sense at all. I was about to say something when again, the nurse came back in.

"I need you girls to sign some forms before you can become a part of this orphanage. After that, you two will be put in a school."

"Do we get to decide what school we want to go to?" Maya asked. It was strange for me to hear her care about the school she wanted to go to. I was afraid because I knew where this was going.

Nurse Millar thought about it for a moment. "Depends on the location. We don't have everything figured out quite yet."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Maya and I were filling out the papers. <em>Name, gender, date of birth, and school of choice. <em>I looked over at Maya's form to see what she put down for date of birth and school of choice. She put down 1982 for her year of birth. I did too.

We were given a list of elementary schools that were close to the area. I knew Maya only had one school in mind though. I had a terrifying feeling that if we got accepted _there_, everything would changed. Oh how much I knew Maya. The school she put down was the one I never thought I would see. How weird was it that I didn't want to go to Philadelphia and yet this is where I ended up anyway?

Maya had a plan. That didn't mean that was a good thing. A sure thing. The school she wanted to go to was the one where my parents were probably in right now. I looked up to meet her eyes. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" She nodded her head confidently.

"I'm sure Riley." I took a deep breath like someone would do if they were about to jump into the deep end of a swimming pool. This was very similar to that. I wrote down on my form: Jefferson Elementary.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: As I was concluding this chapter, I realized that I had no idea what the name of Cory's <span>elementary<span> school was from season 1. I searched it up frantically because I wanted to keep this story accurate and in the end I found it. It's Jefferson Elementary. The gang moved to John Adams High in season 2 for high school. The more I get into this story, the harder it will be to keep it accurate for those of you that know what I mean. Anyway, what did you guys think of Girl Meets World: Of Terror? And Then There Was Shawn is still definitely my favorite Halloween episode by far. This week's episode is Harley's return! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Nurse Millar seems to be a very interesting character, huh? She has more to do with Girl Meets World than you can imagine. Next week's chapter: young Cory, Shawn, and Topanga. Read and review! Till next week!**

**-Mimi1239**


	4. Meet the Gang

**To those of you that are celebrating Thanksgiving tomorrow (myself included) Happy early Thanksgiving to you! I'm thankful to everybody who has followed, favorited, reviewed, and read my story so far. This chapter was probably my favorite one to write so far because Riley and Maya start going to school and meet some of the Boy Meets World characters. Leave me ideas in the review section for what you want to happen in this story. I have an idea of where I want to go with this story but I want to hear what you guys think. I want to give a shout out to those who reviewed my last chapter: TeamEdwardUntilldie, laughyourheadoff, demi-wolf3T, fictionlover94, HP Marvel, Broadwaygirl21, Glee Club Rock 1251, and livelearnlovesing. I hope I'm not missing anyone. So I went back and edited my first three chapters because of some advice I got. There won't be any recaps or promos. Most of my important edits are from chapters 2 and 3. I love the support, keep it up!**

**Let's get on with it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Meets World, or its spin-off series Girl Meets World.**

* * *

><p><span>Maya's Point of View<span>

_**Wednesday, September 15th, 1993, Philadelphia**_

_**Past time, 7:00 A.M**_

Two days had past by since Riley and I discovered we were in the year 1993, and we got accepted into Jefferson Elementary. Today would be our first day of school. Nurse Millar assured us that we wouldn't be too behind in our subjects, but we should pay extra attention to the teacher anyway. Obviously, they made us take some tests to see if we would qualify for the sixth grade. We both passed. It was pretty easy considering I had already somewhat learned the material the previous year when I actually _was_ in the sixth grade. I couldn't believe it. I was actually looking forward to going to school because everything would be like a review of what I had forgotten. I'd be lying if I said I was not nervous about seeing Riley's parents and Shawn as kids like we were. I couldn't imagine the way Riley was feeling. They were _her_ parents after all. She could blow our cover for sure. I kept telling her to stick to our story and what we told the orphanage people just in case they asked any questions.

"We have no parents. We are not related but we grew up together. We've been homeless for a few months now and that is why we are staying at the Needy Kid's Orphanage. We haven't been to school since our parents died and do not have any known relatives. Got it? This is important Riley." I was going over this with her in the small bedroom that the orphanage people gave us. At least we had some privacy to talk

Riley looked as if she was taking mental notes, but she still seemed distracted. "Got it. I just can't believe we are doing this." She was frantically organizing her backpack. I put my hand on her shoulder to show comfort.

"Relax. You trust me, right? It's not like we're doing anything wrong-"

Riley gave me a look.

"But we _are_ orphans!" I said trying to defend myself.

"Our phones are gone, we can't even call anybody for help!" Riley began to breathe rapidly.

"Calm done. Someone might hear you." I said in a low whisper grabbing Riley's shoulders. "We'll get through this."

"What's in your backpack, anyway?" She said pointing to my opened backpack. I took out Shawn's black photo album and showed it to Riley. She gasped. "Where did you get that?"

"Shawn told me to hold on to it before we got transported."

"Oh! So the photo album follows us but not our cell phones?"

"Riley, our cell phones did not exist yet, but when I saw that I still had this, it made me realize that we were brought here for a reason. I've scanned a few pages. All of these pictures are of your parents and Shawn when they were in high school and college. This album keeps us up-to-date with what is happening with your parents. There's even a date for every picture, look." I flipped to the first page. There was a picture of young Cory and Shawn soaked with other little kids, holding water guns. They just finished having a water fight. September 8th, 1993 was written on the back of the photo. "This happened last week!"

"I still think this is a bad idea." Riley said not looking convinced at all. I sighed in frustration as we walked outside of our bedroom, closing the door behind us. This was going to be a long day.

We were given new clothes to wear. But it wasn't the same style or fashion like we wore in the year 2015; everything was different in order for us to blend in. Instead of wearing colorful dresses with heals and shorts with nylons like we used to wear before, the trends were different in the 90s, especially for six graders. They were a lot more causal, which is not what we were used to. I had on a simple light blue t-shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. Riley was almost dressed the same as me except she had on a pink t-shirt, light blue jeans with black flip-flops. It was all the orphanage could afford really. It was really not our best look. We couldn't even style our hair. The orphanage claimed it was a "luxury" to have a curling iron.

We arrived at the bus stop just as the yellow school bus passed by and stopped right in front of us. Riley gave me a terrified expression as both doors of the school bus opened. I rolled my eyes.

"Go." I said pushing her up the stairs. "Stay cool." I whispered in her ear. The bus was packed with screaming little kids. Once we got on, all eyes were on us. I pushed Riley all the way to the back before she could say anything to screw this up and we sat in the first seat that was empty. "I'm glad that's over." I sighed looking over at Riley. "You doing better now?" She nodded slowly.

"I think so. As long as we don't bump into anybody we know yet, I think I'll be okay." Just then, the bus stopped and in came young Cory and Shawn wearing these overly-sized sweaters that did not match anything else they were wearing. "Oh. My. God." Riley's eyes widened. I prayed that their favorite seat wasn't the back, but I was wrong again and they sat right beside us on the other side of the bus! Riley tried to look casual by staring out the window, but I knew she was screaming inside, just as much as I was too.

Looking at a picture of something is not the same compared to seeing it in real life. That's what I realized then. Cory and Shawn looked a lot smaller, a lot younger, and were a lot louder than in the pictures I had seen of them. I kept staring at them, particularly at Shawn because he was the one that looked most different. He looked younger without his beard and did not look like a writer at all. He looked like any normal six grader and it felt weird to be looking at the person who almost adopted me, as the same age as me. I think after a while of me staring at Shawn, he realized I was staring at him, because he turned his head from talking to Cory, and looked at me for a second. I immediately turned away and stared at the ground. _Wow, that was embarrassing._

When the bus arrived to the school, we waited till Cory and Shawn got off of the bus before we moved an inch. We walked inside the school and thankfully we were able to find the principal's office with no trouble.

"I'll do the talking. Riley, just nod your head every time I say something." Riley nodded her head. I was a much better liar than she was.

The secretary told us to wait in the principal's office for a few minutes because apparently the principal was still in a meeting. After a while we heard the door open behind us, and there walked in a tall man holding a cup of coffee in his left hand.

"Hello, I'm your principal Mr. Reese." He introduced himself. We stood up as he walked toward us and shook our hands. He was wearing a suit and a tie. I could tell just by what he was wearing and the way he talked we weren't going to get along very well.

"I'm Maya Hart," I began, pointing to myself. "and this is my best friend, Riley Matthews. We come from the Needy Kid's Orphanage." He nodded his head as he sat down behind his desk.

"Yes, we've been expecting you. Welcome to Jefferson Elementary. If you need anything, my door is always opened." He flashed us a smile. "Now, here are your schedules and locker combinations," he said handing us a piece of paper to each one of us. "I hope neither of you will cause any trouble." He narrowed his eyes at Riley. I stepped in.

"Don't worry sir. Riley's a good kid. It's me you'll have to watch out for." I said pointing my thumb at myself. That was usually how I started every year of school. If there was a new teacher or principal, I always warned them about my rebellious and troublemaker side before they expected anything else from me.

"Maya." Riley warned. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"See? She's a good kid. Later sir." I saluted him with a wide smirk on my face as we both walked out of his office. Riley pushed herself off of me.

"Maya! You're going to give us detention on the first day of school if you don't stop mouthing off to the authority!" I raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have to yell. Besides, I was just playing with him. He should expect that from new kids." I looked down at my schedule. Oh no.

"Who do we have Maya? I'm scared to look." Riley said closing her eyes very tightly.

"You want me to say it? It's Mr. Feeny." I already expected her to panic. Strangely she didn't. She smiled wide.

"I'm okay. This doesn't affect me at all. Let's go." She said grabbing my arm as we raced to class. When we got to the classroom door, Riley stopped and stood there, frozen. "Okay, I know I said I was alright, but frankly, I think I'm going to faint." I held out my arms.

"For the last time, calm down. Let's do this." I said in a forced confident voice. We walked into the classroom and there he was. The legendary Mr. Feeny sitting behind his desk reading a book. The classroom was empty. School didn't start yet. I walked up to him. "Hi, my name is Maya Hart. This is my best friend, Riley Matthews and we are your new students." He looked up at us and took off his reading glasses.

"Riley Matthews? You aren't in any way related to Cory Matthews, are you?" He answered in a British accent. I could see he had a worried look on his face. Riley shook her head immediately and chuckled nervously.

"N-no sir. There's a kid in your class named Cory Matthews? What a coincidence! But n-no. No relation sir." I rolled my eyes at Riley. Why did she have to babble when she got nervous? Mr. Feeny raised an eyebrow.

"Are you alright, Miss Matthews?" Riley nodded her head.

"Yes I am. Um, where do we sit?" Mr. Feeny thought about it for a moment, looking intently at the empty seats in front of him.

"Why don't you both sit in the second row? One can sit behind the other." Each row had three seats. I walked up to the back end of the row Mr. Feeny pointed at and sat down in the seat. Riley sat down in the middle seat of same the row. Suddenly the bell rang and kids started coming in like wild animals. Young Topanga walked in with young Minkus looking at Topanga with a dreamy stare. I turned to look at Riley. She was taking deep breaths and she kept her eyes closed. Minkus sat in front of Riley as Topanga sat in the next row beside Minkus at the front. Topanga was wearing a white long dress and she had her long hair in braids. She looked like an earth child! And other than with the glasses on, Minkus immediately reminded me of Farkle. He was his father after all.

"Settle down children." Mr. Feeny called over everybody as he got up from his chair. He moved himself to the front of the class and leaned over his desk. Shawn and Cory were the last two kids to walk into the class.

"Ah, Mr. Matthews, Mr. Hunter, what a pleasure for you to be joining us today." Mr. Feeny said sarcastically.

"Ditto." Cory responded. I chuckled out loud. Mr. Feeny instantly saw me.

"I hope that doesn't happen too often Miss Hart. Class," Mr. Feeny announced. "We have two news students that will be joining us starting today. Riley Matthews and Maya Hart." He said reading off our names in the attendance sheet. Shawn turned to look at me. It was then that I realized that Shawn Hunter was sitting next to me at the back of the classroom, and Cory was sitting next to Riley! _Please don't recognize me! _I prayed.

"Hey, didn't I see you on the bus this morning?"

"Quiet down, Mr. Hunter. You can mingle with the new students after class, not during my time." The classroom laughed. "Today, we will continue with the remaining reports we could not finish yesterday."

* * *

><p>I basically zoned out most of the reports. I thought sixth grade would be a lot easier than it really was. I did learn something today though, Mr. Feeny was a really tough teacher.<p>

"Next group." Mr. Feeny called out after a very impressive report was given. Shawn and Cory got up from their seats, slapped hands with each other and went to the black board. _This should be good, _I thought to myself. Shawn pulled out the classroom map down.

"How air pollution affects our every day life." Cory began.

"Excellent topic." Mr. Feeny commented. Cory and Shawn simultaneously pulled out pointing sticks from their sleeves.

"Denver," Shawn began slapping his pointing stick randomly on the map. Mr. Feeny reached out and moved his pointing stick to where Denver was supposed to be. "high atop the majestic Rocky Mountains. Elevation-5,000 feet."

"Philadelphia," Cory also slapped his pointing stick randomly on the map and Mr. Feeny moved his stick to where Philadelphia was supposed to be. I could hear Riley giggling in her seat. "lying low in the Delaware basin."

"Well researched." Mr. Feeny sounded impressed.

"Denver," Shawn slapped his pointing stick randomly on the map again. Mr. Feeny didn't even bother this time. "Clean crisp mountain air."

"Philadelphia," Cory said, again, also doing the same. "Polluted industrial smog."

"Mile High Stadium, home of the Colorado Rockies." Shawn said.

"Veterans Stadium, home of the Philadelphia Phillies." Cory said.

"Oh, here we go." Mr. Feeny said turning himself to face the classroom. Shawn and Cory leaned their hands on opposite sides of Mr. Feeny's desk and started ranting on about baseball and how that ties in with air pollution. It reminded me of something I would do in Mr. Matthews class when I wasn't prepared.

"So, how'd you like our report?" Cory asked Mr. Feeny once they were finished.

"Stinks."

"Stinks!" Cory yelled at Shawn. "How'd you like my half?"

"Relax, Mr. Matthews. I blame myself."

"You do? Cool." Cory shrugged his shoulders happily and high-fived Shawn as they went to take their seats. I had to laugh a little at that. I could get used to this Cory. Mr. Feeny eyed me again as he stood up. It didn't really matter to me because now he would have three slackers in his class.

"Yes. I let you choose your own partner. An astounding lapse of judgment for someone of my experience. I'm going to let you try again but this time I'll choose the teams." He looked around the class for a moment, then his eyes fell on me. "Actually Mr. Hunter, I am going to put you in a group three of people. In this case Mr. Hunter, you'll work with Miss Hart," And then he looked at Minkus. "and Mr. Minkus." I wish I could have objected, but then that would have looked suspicious. I wasn't supposed to know Shawn yet.

Both Shawn and Minkus slapped one hand on their foreheads at the same time and said, "oh, no." I remembered the present Shawn telling me once he did not get along well with Farkle's dad when they went to school together. This was going to very interesting. Mr. Feeny turned to Cory.

"And Mr. Matthews. The same goes for you too. You'll work with Miss Matthews and Miss Lawrence."

"Topanga? And the new girl? You're making me work with two girls?" It was pretty evident Cory wasn't into girls yet. Topanga slowly turned her body to face Cory and Riley.

"Give me your hands." She commanded in a slow tone.

"Why?" Cory asked with a puzzled look.

"I want to see if our energies converge." Topanga responded. Riley reluctantly gave up her hand first and then Cory did too.

"Ooh." I could hear Shawn tease beside me as Topanga rubbed with the tip of her fingers against the palm of Riley's and Cory's hand.

"They're vibrationally acceptable." Topanga said turning herself to face Mr. Feeny with a satisfied smile on her face. _How did Cory marry Topanga if it seems like he hated her?_

"Are you alright with this arrangement, Miss Matthews?" Mr. Feeny asked looking at the poor, scared looking Riley. Riley quickly glanced over at Cory and Topanga and then turned to Mr. Feeny.

"Do I really have a choice?" She answered in almost a whisper. Mr. Feeny shook his head.

"No."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I was thinking about doing something special for you guys because I have the day off school on Monday because of Thanksgiving, but something came up and I decided to take it slow. I'm usually pretty busy so I will stick to updating once a week. It's realistic for me. If you haven't caught to what's happening in the story yet, I'm starting off with "Cory's Alternative Friends" because it's Topanga's first appearance. Riley and Maya will certainly affect what happens in this episode. By the way, I saw Girl Meets the Forgotten and it is now my favorite episode so far! Till next week!<strong>

**-Mimi1239**


	5. Doughnut in the Sky

**Hey again! This week I've been pretty busy since I had three tests to study for for three consecutive days and a band performance in which I had to stay at school till 9:30 P.M. But in between trying to balance my schedule, I've managed to write Chapter 5: Doughnut in the Sky. I think most of you know what's coming in this chapter :) I'm very pleased with the feedback I've been getting. Receiving thirteen reviews in my last chapter has really put a smile on my face. Thank you guys so much for the support! Keep it up! I want to give a shout out to the people who reviewed my last chapter: HaylieSalvatore, Anonymous, thehornetsnest, Mrs. Spiderman Penguin, Broadwaygirl21, Kandigirl335, LoveShipper, Junatina, Guest, HK, BagelsandBroadway, Glee Clue Rock 1251, and Pebblemist of LightClan.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Meets World, or its spin-off series Girl Meets World.**

* * *

><p><span>Riley's Point of View<span>

_**Wednesday, September 15th, 1993, Philadelphia**_

_**Past time, 12:00 P.M (noon)**_

After my father's- I'm sorry, _Cory's_ attempt to get out of our group project with failed results, Mr. Feeny dismissed the class and we headed off to lunch. Instead of asking around for the location of the cafeteria, Maya and I just decided to follow everybody else since they were all heading the same way anyway. A lot of pushing and shoving was involved as we entered the cafeteria. We realized after a moment of looking around the lunchroom that every single table was occupied, and it wasn't like we had made any friends yet during our morning class with Mr. Feeny. I glanced over at Maya. She was staring at the table which Shawn was sitting at by himself waiting for Cory who was by the vending machine, and by the mischievous smirk growing on her face, I could tell what she was thinking.

"Let me guess," I said in a quiet tone, but loud enough so that only Maya could hear me. "You think by sitting with my dad and my godfather our situation will get any better?"

Maya shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, you said it, not me. Besides, Shawn's in my group and I need to know when we're meeting."

I gave Maya a puzzled look. "Since when did you become the responsible one?" A smile formed on my face in realization. "Oh, I'm really impressed Maya. You're caring about school."

"Only because that's become my only excuse for you to let me drag you to their table." My smile turned into a frown.

"I knew this was too good to be true." I pouted letting her take my arm and pull me along to Shawn and Cory's table. We stopped right beside Shawn as he looked up at us.

"Hi," Maya greeted. "Shawn...Hunter...is it?" She questioned pretending to be unsure.

"Yeah." He nodded pushing his hair back with his hand.

"Can we sit with you? I wanna talk about our presentation." Maya asked. He nodded his head and we sat down across from Shawn. "I'm Maya, this is Riley." Maya said introducing us. I smiled sheepishly as I stared down at my lap. We both simultaneously bend down to our backpacks and pulled out our brown papered lunch that the orphanage prepared for us.

"I saw you guys on the bus this morning, right? You were the one staring at me." Shawn smirked at Maya.

Maya rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself Hunter. I wasn't staring at you. And where's that Minkus kid?" She asked looking around the cafeteria. Her eyes stopped at the table beside ours where there sitting were a bunch of weird kids, including my mom! One kid was even wearing a cape. "Minkus." Maya called out. Minkus looked up from his food, got up, and came over to our table.

"Yes?" He asked in a very polite manner. Stuart Minkus had blondish hair, glasses, good posture, a small body, but nevertheless, a huge brain.

"The three of us are in a group together, so when and where do we meet?" Maya asked very bluntly.

"Actually new girl," Shawn interrupted. "Minkus and I decided that he should work on the assignment by himself."

"I have a name." Maya retorted. "And why wasn't I consulted?"

"Shawn and I are simply not compatible." Minkus said shrugging his shoulders. "And we thought the assignment would be achieved more effectively and successfully if I just did the entire assignment myself." He smiled proudly.

"Whatever you say kid." Maya said giving up. Minkus returned back to his table as Cory came to our table carrying a bag of chips in his left hand. He sat down beside Shawn seemingly distracted and worried about something. He didn't notice the new additions to their lunch table: us. He quickly held his spoon up to eye-level and concentrated on his reflection that the object gave off intensely while touching his curly brown hair, obviously meaning he was using the spoon as a mirror.

"What do you think of my hair?" Cory asked in an insecure voice out loud meant for only Shawn to hear, but that wasn't the case this time.

Shawn glanced at us and then chuckled nervously. "Cory, there's chicks at our table." Cory put the spoon down and looked at us.

"Oh, hi girls." He said in a monotone voice. He turned his attention back to his best friend. "Shawn, what do you think about my hair?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. _My dad was insecure about his hair at my age? He never told me that before. I just always assumed he was okay with the way he looked._

"Guys don't ask guys that question." Shawn responded with a smirk.

"Well, would this qualify as a Brillo head?" Cory asked pointing to his curly hair.

"Nah. You're more like a Nerf head." Shawn chuckled along with Maya. I glared at her.

"You knew this, and you didn't tell me?" Cory asked in a panic voice.

"You got curly hair. Big deal." Shawn responded shrugging his shoulders. It was then that I finally had the courage to speak.

"If you ask me, I think your hair looks fine." Did I really say that? I was complementing my dad on his hair and he didn't even know me.

"Yeah," Shawn agreed. "Listen to the chick. They're the experts."

"We have names." Maya argued once again.

"I'm Riley Matthews." I said introducing myself to Cory.

"I'm Cory. Listen, I know this is kind of a weird question, but what do you girls know about straightening hair?" I looked at Maya for help. I didn't want to say anything that would put us into more trouble.

"You could use a cream? Or a special shampoo?" Maya improvised.

"Can we move on now?" Shawn asked, obviously not interested in Cory's dilemma.

"Sure. It's easy for you to talk. You got hair. I'm a Chia pet." Cory said feeling his hair with both of his hands. I then saw from the corner of my eye Topanga coming over to our table holding a clipboard. _Great._

"Cory, I got Jedidiah to drive me to your house after school." Topanga said to Cory. Jedidiah...my grandfather? She turned her head to face me. "Riley, will you be able to join us today?" Wow, my mom was inviting me to my dad's house to work on a school project. How _wonderful._

"Y-yeah. I'll be there." I responded trying to control my shaky voice.

"Who's Jedidiah?" Cory asked curiously.

"My father." Topanga replied.

"Wait. You call your father Jedidiah?"

"That's his name." Topanga answered simply. "What do you call your father?"

"Well, like a lot of normal people I refer to him as 'Dad.'" Wow, my dad _really _didn't like my mom when they were young. How did it get like this? "Look, Topanga and Riley, is there any way we can do this assignment on the phone...or by telepathy?" I could tell he really didn't want Topanga at his house.

"It concerns our environment. I think it deserves more direct attention. What do you think Riley?" Topanga asked me. Even in the past, my parents still wanted me to take sides.

"I-I agree with what you said." I said eventually taking my mom's side.

"Okay, okay. I'll see you at my house after school." Cory said trying to get Topanga to leave. Topanga didn't move an inch.

"Before I leave I'd like you to sign a petition to save Mrs. Rosemead's job." Topanga said settling the clipboard and pen on the table.

"Who's Mrs. Rosemead?" Cory asked.

"Our librarian." Topanga answered. "They're forcing her to retire. It's blatant ageism."

"Maybe because she's blatantly old." Shawn joked. I grabbed the pen and wrote my name at the top of the blank list. I handed the pen to Maya and she put her name under mine. A smile formed on my mom's face.

"Thank you Riley and Maya." Topanga then tried to get Cory and Shawn to sign the petition as well. They both declined.

"We're real, real busy here." Cory said.

"Fine. I'll respect your space. I'll see you later Riley. It was nice meeting you guys." Topanga smiled genuinely at me especially before she went back to her table. Oh, how much I wanted to say _bye Mom_, but I couldn't.

* * *

><p>The rest of the lunch period was spend with Cory complaining about his curly hair. After a while, Shawn said he would go to the store and get some stuff that would straighten Cory's curly hair. I wanted to object because I sensed something bad would happen but Maya warned me not to do anything that would affect the future. I think she was just curious to see what my dad would do to his hair. After school, I rode the bus with Maya and we sat at the back of the bus and with Cory and Shawn sitting across from us like in the morning. When Cory got up, it was a signal for me to follow him off the bus to his house. I looked behind my shoulder to see Maya waving at me from the bus' window as she mouthed out, "Good luck" before the bus drove away. I sighed.<p>

I followed Cory in silence a few blocks until we officially arrived at his house. This was where I was supposed to be twenty-two years from now on a trip with my parents and brother if I hadn't tried to run away with Maya in what seemed like decades ago. I mentally kicked myself. We entered Cory's house and was greeted by a lady I knew all too well. Cory's mom. _My _grandmother.

"Hi, my name is Amy. I'm Cory's mother." She said cheerfully extending her hand to me. As I shook it and smiled politely, I noticed small little girl was sitting on the couch playing with a doll. _Aunt Morgan. _"Cory's never brought a girl home before." Mrs. Matthews said excitedly. Morgan got off of the couch and came toward me, looking up at me curiously.

"Wow, you're really pretty." Morgan complimented. _Aw, that's so sweet! _

"Thank you." I smiled. "You're pretty too." She smiled back.

"It's just for a school assignment Mr. Feeny's making us do." Cory tried to explain. "Topanga Lawrence is coming over soon and she's the one we've gotta watch out for."

"Cory." Mrs. Matthews warned.

"I'm sorry Mom." Cory apologized. "It's just that Topanga's totally weird. Right Riley?" _Oh great, here we go again. Asking me to pick sides._

"I don't really know. This is my first day." I smiled sheepishly. Just then, the door bell rang. Mrs. Matthews got up and answered the door. Topanga came in carrying a boom-box and smiled up at Mrs. Matthews.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Matthews. How are you today?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking Topanga. Why don't you three go work in the kitchen?" Mrs. Matthews suggested. "I have work to finish up so if you need anything, I'll be here in the living room with Morgan." The three of us walked into the kitchen and settled our books on the kitchen table. Just then, a teenage boy about fifteen or sixteen came down the stairs and made a bee-line to the fridge. He probably noticed the three of us in the room a second later because he instantly smirked.

"Hey Cor." The boy greeted, happiness showing in his voice as he played with Cory's curly hair. "Who're you're little girly friends?" He teased.

"Knock it off Eric, this is strictly school-related." Cory clarified. _Oh my god. It's Uncle Eric!_

"Two girls at once, huh?" Eric clearly wasn't going to stop the teasing anytime soon. "I'm so proud of you!" He screamed exaggeratedly attacking Cory in a tight hug. Topanga and I giggled as Cory tried to fight himself off of Eric.

"Let go Eric!" Cory yelled. After a while, Eric let go of his tight embrace with Cory.

"You'll thank me later stud muffin!" Eric said chuckling as he climbed up the stairs. "Chicks like a man with a sensitive side!"

"Please don't tell anybody at school that just happened." Cory pleaded to us.

"Your secret is safe with us." Topanga promised.

* * *

><p>After Mrs. Matthews ran into the kitchen and took out Morgan's flatten out doll from the toaster oven and Cory's attempt to test out Topanga's way of calling his mom "Amy" which did not work, we began the brainstorming.<p>

"I have some ideas on our presentation." Topanga stated.

"So do l." Cory said. "Here's what we do. We hit Feeny hard." He said making a punching motion with his fist. "We hit him fast. The ozone layer- it's got a hole." He took out a red hat and put it on his head. "Wear a hat. We're in, we're out."

Topanga shook her head. "I kind of had a whole different approach to the report. Less conventional, more performance art." She smiled as she got up and took out her boom-box and settled it on the counter.

Cory turned himself to look at what Topanga was doing. "No, please, let's stick to conventional. Conventional's good because no one laughs at conventional." Cory glanced over at me.

"Um, I think he's right. I don't like performing either. I get pretty nervous." It was partially true, I was pretty insecure.

"Read this poem out loud." Topanga said ignoring the both of us as she handed a piece of paper, which she unfolded, to Cory.

"A poem? Please, not a poem." Cory pleaded. Topanga hit the play button on the boom-box. Nature music began playing.

"Sun." Cory read off the paper. Topanga crunch down slightly as she spread her arms upward in a circular motion. "The only. The one." She stretched her hand in front of her and stuck her index figure out. Cory stopped reading for a second and looked up at her with a puzzled look. So did I. "Doughnut in the sky." She put both her hands in the air and made a circle with one hand's fingertips connecting to the other hand's fingertips above her head. "Space. Big gaping place." Topanga took a huge step to the side and opened her arms wide on each side, then stepped back into her normal position, hugged herself, and then spread opened her arms on each side again. "Without. Within, our skin." She leaned a bit over and spread her arms and then hugged herself again. "Doughnut in the sky. Freon. Fluorocarbon." Topanga took out a tube of red lipstick and applied it all over her face. My eyes widened and my mouth hung open in shock. Cory was too busy reading the poem, he didn't seem to notice what Topanga just did. "Humpback whale. So pale." She humped forward and then put the back of her hand against her forehead. "Exhaust. Is all lost?" Topanga knelt down to the floor and put her elbow on top of her knee. Then she got back up. "Doughnut in the sky." Cory concluded as Topanga made the circle again with her hands above her head.

"Yeah," Cory answered finally. "We could all do that in front of the class but before we do, will you just please take a huge baseball bat and hit me over the head?" He said sarcastically.

"You didn't think it had meaning?" Topanga asked in a hurt tone. _Great, here it goes..._

"Yeah, it means we'll be laughed out of school." Cory answered selfishly.

"Why do you care so much what other people think? When people laugh at you they're depleting their own karmic reservoir." _What did that mean?_ Cory made a joke about how she would not shave her legs later on and then they got into their own little discussion about blending in at school. I just observed them, feeling a little invisible. _Did my dad really felt insecure about himself? Did that mean he understands me?_

"I just want to blend in." Cory stated.

"Well, you're sure good at it. You look like all the other plain-wrapped kids at school...except for your red hat." Topanga said taking his red cap from the table. Cory took it out of her hand.

"Hey, I got that on Cap Night. I had to wait an hour in line." He explained. She took the red cap out of his hands.

"Well," She began, scanning the red cap, "if it's important to you... then it's beautiful." She said handing it back to him. He gave her another puzzled look.

"Aw." I cooed out loud accidentally. They both turned to look at me. "Sorry." I smiled sheepishly- embarrassed.

Just then, Shawn barged in through the back kitchen door. "Got the stuff!" He called out as he entered, but when Topanga turned around to look at him with the red lipstick still on her face, he stepped back and looked at her weirdly. "Use a mirror, babe."

"What stuff?" Topanga asked curiously and innocently. I got up from the table and gathered my things, already sensing that things weren't going to go well.

"Let me ask you something. What do you think of my hair? You think it looks good?" Cory asked pointing to his hair.

"It's beautiful, like a desert tumbleweed." Topanga responded with such emotion and passion. Cory rolled his eyes as he packed up Topana's stuff and handed them over to her. Shawn opened the back door.

"Okay. Thank you for those thoughts. Look, Topanga, you want to do this performance thing, you go for it. I'll see you tomorrow." Cory said trying to get rid of Topanga. She asked curiously what Shawn and Cory were going to do now.

"Well, you know how those dolphins get caught in the tuna nets?" Shawn asked in a sad voice.

"Yeah?" Topanga responded.

"It's got nothing to do with that." Shawn said quickly slamming the door in her face. _Wow._

Cory noticed that I was still standing in his kitchen, with a shocked expression shown evidently on my face. "Riley, you should go too." He said gently. "It could get ugly."

"Good luck." I said walking out the door. It took me a while but I eventually found the location of the orphanage. I guess I had to start getting used to coming in and out everyday. For now, it was my home.

* * *

><p>"So then my mom started dancing and she smeared red lipstick all over her face." I told Maya as we were getting ready to go to bed.<p>

"Man, your mom is weird. No offense." Maya said as she climbed up our bunk bed and into her bed. I was afraid of heights so we both mutually decided that I would sleep on the bottom bunk and she would sleep on the top bunk.

"I know. She was raised by hippies. I didn't know that about her."

"There's a lot of things we'll find out about your parents, Riley. Are you ready?" Maya asked turning off the lights. I sighed while I lied on my bed staring up at the bottom of Maya's bed.

I shrugged my shoulders in the dark. "I don't know."

* * *

><p>The next day, I didn't see Cory on the bus. I thought he bailed on the presentation. I saw that I was wrong when I spotted him as I was getting off the bus getting out of his parents' car. He was wearing his red cap. When we were in class and it was time for the presentation, Cory still had the cap on, and he looked really mad.<p>

"Next up for oral reports: Miss Lawrence, Miss Matthews and Mr. Matthews." Mr. Feeny called us up. I got up from my seat as Topanga grabbed her boom-box. Cory didn't move from his seat. "Let's go, Mr. Matthews. Remove your cap and deliver your report."

"I can't remove my cap because our report is on the ozone layer and the cap is part of our UV-protection angle." Cory explained.

"No caps in my class." Mr. Feeny responded not convinced of Cory's excuse. After begging Mr. Feeny to let him keep the cap with failed results, Cory eventually took off the cap. The class burst out in laughter immediately. Cory's hair was way too straightened and his front bangs were sticking out. He looked ridiculous! Even I laughed. Topanga was the only one not laughing. Cory looked at her.

"Go ahead, laugh." He said in a sad voice.

"Your hair looks different. Why would I laugh?"

* * *

><p>Regardless of Cory's hair, we were able to do the presentation with Topanga's poem that day. Cory began to sit at the weirdo table with my mom and Minkus. Again, Maya told me not to do anything because that could affect what would happen in the future, so I was forced to not interfere. That night, I turned to the second page of Shawn's photo album that somehow was able to follow us into the past. There was a picture of Cory with heated curlers in his hair. He looked like he did not want the picture to be taken. Probably Eric took it. I chuckled a little. On the back, it read Thursday, September 16th, 1993. I wondered how Shawn was able to get his hands on the picture.<p>

"Hey Riles." Maya said coming into our bedroom. "What're you looking at?" I showed her the picture. She laughed.

"Have you seen every picture in this book?" I asked.

"No, why?"

"I don't think we should." I said closing the album. "I feel like we would be cheating if we skip ahead."

"Oh, come on Riles. You really believe that? Like something bad would happen to us if we did?"

"Yes." I nodded my head. "What if we accidentally cast a curse on ourselves and my parents don't get together in the end? Then, I'll cease to exist!" I waved my arms around exaggeratedly.

"Calm down, Riley. They're kids. They don't know what love is yet." Maya answered coolly. I still wasn't convinced.

"Maya, do you really believe my parents actually love each other?"

"Of course they do. You'll see Riles, they'll fall for each other in no time." Maya reassured me.

* * *

><p>Friday. Friday afternoon's were the best. It meant freedom. All the kids raced to the door. I was the last one out the classroom with Maya. As we left the classroom, strangely, all of the kids came back in a hurry and headed to the cafeteria.<p>

"What's there problem?" Maya asked. "I thought these kids would run _away_ from the cafeteria food, not go after it and attack it." She joked. I laughed. We walked all the way to the end of the hallway. We were about to make a right turn, but then we stopped when we heard Cory and Topanga voices.

"You're not going to, like, kiss me now, are you?" I peaked my head a little to see Cory and Topanga handcuffed together to a locker. Cory's hair was now in swirls pointing upward. It looked like an ice cream. It also looked like he was panicking.

"Would it be your first kiss?" Topanga asked.

"Hey, don't come near me." Cory warned wiggling his handcuffed hand, struggling to get free from Topanga.

"Because it would be interesting if all your life you remembered that your first kiss happened when you thought you looked weird, wouldn't it?" She teased.

"No, it wouldn't be interesting. Get away." He tried to shoo her away with his other handcuffed hand. A frightening look remained on his face.

"Because then you'd know. It's not what you look like on the outside that matters. It's what kind of person you are." Topanga continue to say despite Cory's struggle.

"You shouldn't kiss somebody you're not married to." He smiled weakly.

"Hmm. Yeah." She said putting the one hand she wasn't handcuffed on her hip and looked like she was in deep thought. "I would have to feel I really knew the person." She dropped her hand from her hip. "And that I liked him." She smiled to herself.

"Good." Cory sighed in relief.

"Good." Topanga put her hand on her hip again. Suddenly and unexpectedly, Topanga pushed Cory up against the locker, leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. When she pulled away, a shock expression was written all over his face. His eyes popped out of his head, and his lips sat in a tight straight line on his face. "It was my first one, too." Topanga confessed. _Wow, I just witnessed my parents' first kiss._

I was instantly brought back to a time when my mom once told me, as she was dressed up as 'hippie Topanga' and I was dressed up as the biggest geek in the world, "_This is who I am inside. __It's the part of me your father fell in love with a long time ago."_

And suddenly, all of the worrying and distress that they wouldn't get together washed over me. I smiled in relief.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, that was the longest chapter that I've written so far. I hope it's good for you guys. Tell me what you think in a review! As you can clearly see, "Stacey" won't be mentioned in this story simply because it kind of ruins the accuracy and continuity of this story. On another note, I was so happy when Harley called Cory "Johnny Baboon" in Friday's episode, Girl Meets Flaws! Certainly one of my favorite episodes and one of the best of the season, wouldn't you say? Again, I'm super excited with all of the feedback that I've been getting. Keep it up, and I'll see you all next week! <strong>

**-Mimi1239**


	6. How'd You Get Detention in Art?

**It's almost inexplicable the way you guys make me feel when I read all of the reviews you leave me. Joy, happiness, excitement, motivation? Certainly all of those. But I also get this warm feeling inside, and this little voice in my head telling me I can do anything, because you guys make me believe that I can :) This is now the sixth chapter. Wow, time flies very fast. How'd You Get Detention in Art? centers mainly on Maya and Riley's life inside the orphanage and Boy Meets World's episodes Killer Bees and Boy II Mensa. For those of you who have watched Boy II Mensa, remember at the beginning of the episode, after the theme song, Cory comes out of detention and Shawn is waiting for him? And apparently Shawn got detention in art and that was why he was still at school? Guess how I figured this connection: Shawn + Maya = Detention in Art. It's been in my head ever since I came up with the idea for this story. Hopefully it turned out better than I thought it would. This means that I will be exploring the relationship/similarities between Maya and Shawn especially in this chapter. I'd like to give a shout-out to all of those who reviewed my last chapter: OTHFAN26, Guest, Pebblemist of LightClan, jenna323.m, Broadwaygirl21, Ju****natina, LoveShipper, and Glee Clue Rock1251. Thanks guys! You are the reason I love what I do!**

**Story time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Meets World, or its spin-off series Girl Meets World.**

* * *

><p><span>Maya's Point of View<span>

_**Tuesday, October 12th, 1993, Philadelphia**_

_**Past time 11:20 A.M**_

Three weeks after Riley and I first walked through the halls of Jefferson Elementary, we were given back our first geography test with our marks printed in Mr. Feeny's neat red-marker handwriting. _B-_, was the mark displayed on the top left-hand corner of my geography test. A foreign mark to me, because I never got anything higher than a C plus, and that was after I redid a History test orally with Mr. Matthews at Riley's apartment. Riley shifted her body to face me with a huge grin plastered on her face after Mr. Feeny dropped off her test on her desk.

"What'd you get?" Riley asked the most famous and well-known question _every _kid asks after they get a test back, to me.

"B-." I said in a low whisper. Riley excitedly showed me her paper. A-.

"Great job Maya." Riley smiled proudly at me before she turned back to the front of the classroom. Shawn leaned over to look at my test and then he smirked.

"Good job nerd." Shawn teased.

I scoffed. "Okay genius, what'd _you _get?" I challenged him.

"D-, and I don't care really. I'll probably end up working at my Uncle Mike's Motorcycle Repair Shop." Wow, did Shawn really think that low of himself? Was this the same Shawn Hunter who used to nag me to get my homework done every night and encouraged me to do better in school? What happened to the writer?

"W-What about writing? Literature, poetry, don't you like any of that stuff?" He gave me a disgusted look.

"I _hate _poetry. It's a waste of time. Only wimps like poetry and writing." I raised an eyebrow. Maybe I shouldn't have asked that. No wonder Riley's mom said Shawn was never always a writer.

"Why did I get a 'C'?" Cory complained to Mr. Feeny after he handed back his geography test.

"Let's see. Where to begin." Mr. Feeny answered flipping Cory's test to the first page. "Well, for one thing, Mr. Matthews this section of the map is not East Germany." Mr Feeny pointed at the map for Cory to see.

"It's not?" Cory asked.

"Perhaps you heard of a little incident with the Berlin Wall?"

"Was that during baseball season?" Cory asked. I almost couldn't hold in my laughter.

Mr. Feeny shook his head. "There is no East Germany anymore."

"But the textbook says it's right next to West Germany." Cory insisted pointing at the map in the textbook.

"Yes, well, the textbook also says that Alaska and Hawaii will make fine states someday. Things change, Mr. Matthews."

* * *

><p>Before class ended that day, Mr. Feeny announced that he would be taking Minkus to some regional geography tournament. As the bell rung and I got to leave the classroom, I could hear Cory telling Shawn about his 'great' plan of how to convince Mr. Feeny to take <em>him <em>to the geography tournament and win first place to be bat boy for the opening game of the World Series. Whatever that meant. Boys were a lot different than girls, I realized then.

Riley and I took the school bus home as we had been doing ever since we started school. We were greeted by Nurse Millar as we passed by her office on our way to our room. The orphanage was fairly small and new, and that was the reason why we were given a room for just the two of us to share instead of rooming with like fifteen other kids in the same room. In the mornings and evenings, we ate with all of the other orphanage kids at the breakfast table. Most of the kids were very young, and there were about twenty of us in total. Ricky, Nurse Millar's assistant, and a new troubled girl named Martha, were the only kids that were near our age.

"How was school? Have you made any friends yet?" The cheery young nurse asked us as she stepped outside of her office and locked the door behind her.

I shrugged my shoulder. "Sort of." I responded simply. "Riley got an A- on her geography test."

"That's nice." Ms. Millar smiled at Riley. Then she turned to me. "What'd you get?"

"B-. I was surprised really. Mr. Feeny marks hard. Right Riley?"

"Yeah." She agreed. "I don't know how my da- I mean, a-all of my classmates have survived having him as a teacher. He's tough." I mentally face palmed myself. Riley almost blew our cover!

"Well, there will be teachers like that. But you are good girls, so don't worry about that. You'll be alright." Nurse Millar reassured. Riley entered our room but I remained in the same spot. "Is something wrong?" Nurse Millar asked looking very concerned when she saw I wasn't following Riley inside our room.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you about the new girl, Martha. She's been giving us dirty looks ever since she got here. She's not like- dangerous or anything, right?" Martha, the new orphan who just moved in last week had the room all to herself at the end of the corridor. The little orphan kids were scared of her because she was bigger and looked a lot older than fourteen, which was supposedly her age. She just started going to John Adams High a few days ago and she was barely in the seventh grade.

"I can't give any personal background on any of my kids. She is a troubled girl, so just try not to cause any problems with her. And if she starts to get aggressive or say anything mean to you two, come and see me immediately and I'll handle it." I nodded my head understandingly. Nurse Millar was a really good problem solver. She did remind me of someone, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

I walked into the bedroom and found Riley staring at the closed photo album that managed to follow us to the past lying on top of Riley's neat and tidied made bed. I rolled my eyes as I snatched the book from her bed.

"It's just a book. Would it hurt us if we looked inside? The last time we opened this was like two weeks ago, and they were just Cory and Shawn's school yearbook pictures." Clearly nothing had changed between us in the past three weeks since we got here. I was still the rebellious and risk-taker one and she was still the goody-goody one.

She shook her head furiously. "I can't! Okay, this is what we're going to do. I'm going to tape the book under my bed and we _won't _open it until it's an emergency. I just want this book out of sight and out of mind." Riley said grabbing the tape and crawled under her bed. I chuckled to myself as I opened the door to make my way to the dinner table for supper. I stopped abruptly when I saw Martha in front of the door with her arms crossed in front of her chest. I had to look up to see her face which surprise surprise, she had on a big frown. She was at _least _5'7.

"Twerps, Millar send me to get you two for supper." She said trying to look inside the room. As Riley crawled out of her bed, a puzzled look formed on Martha's face. "What the hell are you losers doing?"

"Um, nothing! Nothing's wrong here!" Riley said nervously as she dusted herself off. Martha blocked the doorway with her body just as we were about to leave our room.

"I'm watching you guys." Martha warned pointing at us. "Just so you know, you can't fool me, I know when there's something fishy going on here." A few seconds later, she walked away from us. I could feel chills running down my back, and I could tell the same was happening to Riley.

"Don't worry. It's okay." I said patting her back as I tried to comfort her when I saw the look of horror on Riley's face. We made our way to the supper table. Nurse Millar sat at the head of the table. We said a little prayer before we ate. Martha was sitting at the far end of the table. Ricky, Riley and I were sitting close to Nurse Millar who saw nothing wrong was going on. The little kids ate in silence. Nurse Millar always tried to make conversation, but it was no use. As we were all nearly done with our meals, Martha got up from the table without excusing herself. Simultaneously, Riley stretched her leg out and without meaning to, caused Martha to trip as she was walking by. A shock expression showed in Riley's face, her eyes widened, and she gasped as she watched Martha tumble to the ground. The kids began to laugh.

"I'm so sorry!" Riley instantaneously apologized. "I didn't mean to do that! It was stupid-" Riley tried to explain before Martha cut her off as she lifted herself off the floor.

"You little bit-" She almost said, but then realized Nurse Millar was right there, waiting for her destructive reaction. When she realized she was incapable of doing anything to Riley while Nurse Millar was there, Martha huffed in defeat and stomped up to her room. I only slightly sighed in relief, knowing very well that Martha would find her way to get back at Riley and me.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Mr. Feeny handed us our book reports back from last Friday. "Wow," I accidentally said out loud when Mr. Feeny said I did a good job and I saw the mark on my paper. B+! <em>Okay, this is ridiculous.<em> I thought to myself. _Two B's in a row?_ During lunch, I hung back because I wanted to talk to Mr. Feeny.

"Yes, Miss Hart?" Feeny said turning around from writing on the chalkboard to face me when he realized I wanted to talk.

"Why two B's?" I asked incredulously. "These are the highest marks I've ever gotten in my life." It was true.

"Well, Miss Hart, I could tell you believe you don't deserve these marks, perhaps because of where you come from."

"Wait...you know about the orphanage?" I asked, shocked.

"Of course I know. I am given the right to check for your background, but of course everything is confidential." He reassured. "I can tell by your structure and the way you express yourself in your report, you have learned quite a lot." I smiled to myself proudly. The only way I was able to get the kind of marks I was getting was because of Mr. Matthews' and Shawn's help. "I understand you haven't been in school for a few years. How have managed to keep up with the curriculum?" Coincidentally, Cory and Shawn past by the classroom chasing each other through the halls like the kids they were. Mr. Feeny walked quickly to the door to yell, "No running in the halls!" But they were already gone. I smiled to myself.

"Let's just say...I had some really good teachers."

* * *

><p>Art class had always been my favorite class ever since I discovered I could draw. Once, Riley encouraged me to put up my work in display for the whole school to see back in the beginning of the year in the seventh grade. I refused to because I knew that my mom wouldn't come see it even if I begged her to. Riley, being Riley, interfered anyway and got my art work displayed. Now that I thought about it, if it weren't for Riley trying to always fix everything, I don't think I would have bothered with art.<p>

Shawn Hunter was in my art class. Riley said she had chemistry with Cory and Topanga. What a coincidence! Shawn and I sat beside each other and he mostly teased me about everything I did. That day, I just had enough.

"Okay class," Mrs. Engles, the art teacher beginning her class by walking up to the front of the classroom and stood beside an object with a towel over it. "We will be drawing fruit. Grab your brushes and begin!" The middle aged woman said taking off the towel off of the object revealing a bowl of fruit. Well, she was no Ms. Kossa for sure. "I'll be back in just a minute. I need to get more paint." The art teacher said before she left the classroom. Shawn rolled his eyes.

"I don't even know why we have art. It's not like we're gonna use it in life." Shawn complained. Oh, the irony in this situation.

"Hunter, I love art. Don't dis the things I love." I responded grabbing my brush and started painting the bowl of the picture. Shawn kept staring at me, he wouldn't start his work. After a while, I had enough of him staring at me. "What?" I blurted out.

His smile was mischievous. "You got a little paint, _right _there." Shawn said standing up and grabbed his paint brush brushing it gently against my nose. I touched my nose with my finger tips and looked at it. Red paint. _Oh, it's on._

I dipped my brush in blue and leaned over to brush it against Shawn's forehead. Shawn didn't hold back. He grabbed a tube of paint and squirted it all over my hand-me-down clothes. I gasped out loud. Suddenly, everybody began to throw paint at each other. It was like a food fight, but with paint. It reminded me of the time Riley and I had a paint fight in Ms. Kossa's class. This time, it was with Shawn, and a bunch of kids I didn't know. The fight lasted about a minute before Mrs. Engles came back. She gasped and clutched her hand on her chest.

"What happened here! Who is responsible for this mess?!" The cheery art teacher was no longer cheerful. The room was filled with colorful paint splattered everywhere. I looked around. Everybody was covered in paint from head to toe, including Shawn and me. Everybody pointed their fingers immediately at Shawn and me. _Oh boy._

* * *

><p>After a strong lecture from our beloved principal Mr. Reese about using the school supplies for education purposes only and not for fooling around and making a mess everywhere, we were released, except, we were given a week's worth of detention.<p>

"Thanks for the detention Hunter. Great way to end off a week." I said dryly as we walked through the hallways, both of us covered in dry paint.

"No problem. I do this favor for people all the time." He answered sarcastically as we made our way to Mr. Feeny's classroom door. Cory came out just as we arrived. He had detention with Mr. Feeny, apparently.

"You waited for me?" Cory asked Shawn happily. I guess he didn't notice we were both clearly drenched in paint. Shawn looked from me to Cory before he responded.

"Am I not your best friend?" Shawn answered smiling convincingly. I rolled my eyes. Cory then realized the truth.

"You had detention, too, didn't you?" Shawn nodded.

"Oh, yeah. Mrs. Engles nailed me."

Cory looked at us up and down. "What is this? How'd you get detention in art?"

"Well, that's what makes me one of the greats." Shawn bragged with a smirk.

"We had a paint fight." I answered. "It got a little out of hand."

"Cool." Cory said nodding and smiling.

After Cory left when he found some answers to the IQ test we were supposed to take the next day, I then realized something, I couldn't go back to the orphanage drenched in paint! I would probably get in a lot of trouble for having a fight at school and getting detention.

"So, Hunter. What's your plan now? I can't go back to my place like this. And it's your fault we got into this mess." I didn't say _orphanage _because only some teachers and the principal knew where Riley and I were from. I didn't need the whole world knowing I didn't have a real home. It was a little embarrassing, honestly.

"You can come to my place?" Shawn suggested after a while. I nodded in agreement. We walked all the way to Shawn's place, the trailer park. "So what do you think?" Shawn asked me curiously as I looked around his place when we finally arrived.

"I like it. Honestly, I do." It was the truth. I thought trailer park life was pretty cool. "Where're your parents?" Shawn pointed his thumb at the door.

"Out. They usually don't come back until like midnight." Shawn said shrugging his shoulders like it was no big deal.

"Midnight?" I questioned. "What do you do for food?"

"Well, I spend most of my time at Cory's place. His parents are very welcoming people." I nodded my head in agreement.

"I know. Riley's parents were very welcoming people as well." Shawn gave me a puzzled look.

"What do you mean 'were'?" My eyes widened.

"Did I say were? I mean they still are." Again, I mentally face-palmed myself. "It's just that, we both live with Riley's grandparents." What was I saying? "They adopted me." Shawn nodded slowly, looking very confused. "Um, so how do I get this paint off my clothes?" I asked looking down at my stained clothes. Shawn ran inside the hallway and came back holding a pile of dried clothes.

"These are my mom's old clothes. She was gonna throw them out so you can keep them." I smiled gratefully as I grabbed the pile.

"Where's your bathroom?" Shawn pointed to a door down the hall.

"Right in there."

I walked inside the small and crowded bathroom, locking the door and testing to make sure the lock worked. I came out wearing a pair of ripped up old jeans and a simple t-shirt that was a little big on me and I carried with me my painted clothes. By the time I entered the kitchen, Shawn was already changed too.

"Hey thanks for the clothes. I'll be heading out now." I said walking backwards about to leave before Shawn stopped me.

"Wait. What do you really think of this place? The trailer park, I mean."

"I think it's cool. Don't worry about it." He was really insecure about where he lived. What if I just told him I lived in an orphanage? _Nah, perhaps I shouldn't._

He smiled. "You're the only girl who's ever said that. Probably because you're the first girl I've ever brought over here." He said blushing a little. I chuckled shaking my head.

Before I walked out, I said, "See you tomorrow in detention, Hunter."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Apparently there is a month-long hiatus for Girl Meets World. Next episode premieres on November 21st. I wonder which one? I don't really mind since I know that the holiday episode is getting near, but all I know is that it premieres in December. As you can probably tell by now, Shawn's photo album has a very significant meaning to this story and it is essential to how Riley and Maya guide their way through this entire mess and help Cory and Shawn make better decisions for themselves. In this chapter, I explored Nurse Millar's character a little more, added in a new character, Martha, and as I have said before, Nurse Millar's character is very important in Girl Meets World. Both Riley and Maya haven't figured out why yet and that will be revealed probably in the next couple of weeks. Stick with this story, it'll get very interesting! Read, follow, favorite, and review!<strong>

**-Mimi1239**


	7. The Diary of a Young Girl

**Happy Belated Halloween! This upcoming Tuesday is my birthday and this chapter lines up perfectly with this special week because I just love Anne Frank, I've watched her movie and I was like the only person who finished reading her diary in my 9th grade English class. I was so eager to read her book even before then and it just coincide with having to actually read the book in that class. (For those of you who don't know Anne Frank, she was a teenage Jewish girl who hid with her family and a few other people in her father's work building for about three years in WWII and wrote in a diary during her time in hiding). Anyway, this chapter centers around Teacher's Bet. You're gonna see racism and prejudice targeted particularly toward one specific character. Read and find out! I want to hear your thoughts, comments, and suggestions for this chapter in the review section so please take the time to do so. I know there are some of you that have reviewed every chapter so far, but I am curious to hear of what the rest of you think! It doesn't have to be long, and I do take into consideration everything that you guys say. Someone suggested that I do something a while back and that suggestion will be fulfilled in this chapter! I'd like to give a shout out to the people who reviewed my previous chapter: Camz, L.H, Broadwaygirl21, OTHFAN26, Pebblemist of LightClan, ultrablud2, demi-wolf3T, popie92, jenna323.m, LoveShipper, and Glee Clue Rock 1251.  
><strong>

**WARNING: A few offensive terms and language in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Meets World, or its spin-off series Girl Meets World.**

* * *

><p><span>Riley's Point of View<span>

_**Monday, November 8th, 1993, Philadelphia**_

_**Past time, 3:00 P**__**.M**_

Halloween came and went. Maya and I decided not to dress up this year because we would only be helping out pass out candy to the little brave kids that came knocking on the orphanage door. Not many kids came, so instead of letting all of the candy go to waste, Nurse Millar reluctantly gave out all of the left over candy to the orphanage kids. There was particularly one little black orphan girl who was always so quiet. She was seven years old and my parents told me that when I was seven, I never shut up. Everyday, her hair was neatly braided by Nurse Millar, and she always carried an old stuffed brown teddy bear that was given to her by donation. She took it everywhere she went. She never wanted to let go of that toy. Her name, I was told, was Matilda. The little girl never smiled, but it looked like she was always so deep in thought. When I handed out a simple candy bar to her on Halloween, her eyes sort of lit up and I could tell she was grateful.

It was a rare treat to see all of the orphanage kids so happy, and regardless of it only being temporarily, it was enough for now.

About a week after Halloween, Mr. Feeny handed out the Diary of Anne Frank to the class. I had never actually read the book before, but I remember my dad talking about it a lot before he became my history teacher. He never actually told me why he was so fixated on the book so much, or maybe he did but I was never really paying attention. Now, I regretted that.

"This week in social studies we'll be talking about prejudice," Mr. Feeny announced as he took a hold of a pile of books on his desk.

"Good, 'cause I'm prejudiced against the scungy food in the cafeteria," Cory joked and gave Shawn a high five as the class roared in laughter. Mr. Feeny, I could tell, didn't find what Cory said remotely amusing but he ignored it anyway.

"We will be discussing black slavery in the American South, the Jews in Nazi Germany, and several examples of prejudice throughout history," Mr. Feeny continued with his announcement as he passed out all the books down the rows. "Tonight your assignment is to read the first 30 pages of that book," he concluded just as I received my book and passed one down to Maya.

"Aw, man, it's a book about some girl," Cory bummed once he took a look at the cover of the book. The bell rung and everybody got up to leave the classroom.

"Mr. Matthews-" Mr. Feeny was cut off.

"I'll read it anyway. I'll do my homework, really," Cory said quickly so that he wouldn't get into more trouble. He stood up and walked over to Mr. Feeny's desk. _Great, the usual. My dad getting in trouble with the teacher again._

I walked out of the classroom right then so I didn't hear anything else said between Mr. Feeny and Cory. As Maya and I arrived at our lockers to get our things and go home, I noted how carelessly Maya just tossed the Diary of Anne Frank into her locker and slammed it shut. I gasped in shock.

"What are you doing Maya? Mr. Feeny wants us to actually _read _the book. Like, having it physically present and flipping through the pages," I explained sarcastically. Maya just shook her head.

"I don't want to be known as 'Nerdy Maya' anymore."

"Who calls you that?"

Maya scoffed, "Almost everybody in the whole class. Look, the good grades that I've been getting doesn't go with those detentions with Shawn that I had for the paint fight in art class. I have to be one or the other. Besides, it's just prejudice, it happened a long time ago." Maya shrugged her shoulders off coolly and made her way outside the school. We both knew how lame that excuse was, but for the first time in a long time, I didn't try to change things. I left Maya the way she was.

We met up with Shawn at the bus stop. Ever since Cory got a new bike, he stopped riding the school bus with us. We couldn't blame him anyway.

"Hey Hunter. Do you know what happened to Cory?" Maya asked being her cool self. Shawn shook his head.

"Nope, but here he comes," Shawn said pointing to his best friend who was riding his new bike very quickly coming towards us. Cory stopped his bike once he got to us and jumped off excitedly.

"Guess what? Mr. Feeny's making _me _the teacher for the rest of the week! Isn't that great?!" Cory asked jumping up and down. _Oh, the irony..._Mr. Feeny made my dad of all students the teacher. I realized there had to be a catch to it.

"Hey, that's cool," Shawn congratulated Cory slapping him on the arm. "I'll bring the poker cards tomorrow, right? Because there's actually not going to be any real learning, right?"

"Well, I do have to give out a test on Friday, but who cares!" Cory said jumping up and down again with Shawn. I rolled my eyes. Maya grinned wide.

"Awesome, so that means we don't have to read the boring book after all!"

"I think we should still read the book-" I was cut off.

"Well, you see, Feeny and I made a bet, and if more students pass than usual, I get one fifth of his weekly paycheck and I get to keep my bike." Cory motioned to his shiny, scratch-less new bike.

"You made a bet with Mr. Feeny?" I asked. Cory nodded. "It's a trap. Mr. Feeny's just testing you because he knows you won't teach anything, slack off, and the class will go into chaos."

"Riley, you sound like Minkus right now." Shawn said making a disgusted face.

"The class'll listen to me. Teaching is easy. _Us _students have the hard part." Cory was actually convinced he was going to win the bet? Wow, I instinctively knew things were not going to go well.

"Fine," I said giving up as I shrugged my shoulders. The school bus came and I got on it. Shawn and Maya followed closely behind me. "But you have been warned." I said to Cory before the doors closed and he got on his bike and rode home.

* * *

><p>Maya and I were dropped off at the orphanage. Nurse Millar wasn't there yet because she had to go and pick up the younger orphan kids from their elementary school. She would come with like fifteen of them holding their hands protectively. Despite Nurse Millar being in her mid to late twenties, if you actually saw the way she cared and protected all the orphan kids, you would possibly believe they were all her children. That was how much she showed affection toward them, and even to us older kids who you would think she wouldn't show she cared for us because we were older and didn't really need it that much, but nevertheless, she did.<p>

I checked the time in our room. 3:34 P.M. That meant Nurse Millar would be back soon and she would start getting everything prepared for dinner. It was only Martha, Ricky, Maya, and me who always arrived to the orphanage from school before Nurse Millar and the children since we were the oldest and we all took the bus.

"Hey," Ricky greeted knocking on our already opened door. I was laying down on my bed reading the fifth page of the Anne Frank book, and Maya was sketching something on her top bunk.

"What is it Rick?" Maya asked. Ricky was our only orphan friend since Martha hated our guts, especially since I accidentally tripped her at supper a few weeks ago. I think she was still planning her revenge in her room but she hadn't done anything to us yet. I had nightmares sometimes. Yes, I was scared for dear life of her. I was paranoid.

Ricky gently and cautiously closed the door behind him. "I think Martha's planning something big for you guys. I don't know what yet, but I think you guys better watch out." Ricky warned. Maya jumped off her bunk bed and landed on the floor.

"Don't worry about us Ricky. She probably has voodoo dolls of us and if she's sticking needles inside us, it really won't hurt us." Maya assured patting Ricky on his shoulder. Ricky was very protective of us, regardless of him being the same age as us. He was a good friend.

"Maya will protect me, right?" I said trying to sound confident that Martha could never really do any harm to us. Maya nodded.

"Of course Riles. No doubt."

A few minutes later, I needed to use the bathroom. The problem was that the bathroom was literally right beside Martha's room. Why did I get myself into these types of predicaments? Who knew, really. I couldn't hold it any longer and forcing Maya to come with me would be extremely weird. I decided to take my chances and flew to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. Once I finished my business, I slowly opened the bathroom door and looked around the hallway. No Martha. All I thought about were her voodoo dolls and how she was probably sticking needles in them at that moment. I cautiously walked out of the bathroom. I turned myself to glance at Martha's closed door, and she was suddenly standing right in front of me! I jumped.

"Boo," Martha said bitterly. "Don't you love Halloween?"

"H-Halloween is o-over." I trembled. I could tell how amused Martha was by how scared I was by her.

"Not quite yet. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve," Martha smirked. "And you're my target," she said stepping closer and closer toward me. I closed my eyes shut, but a few seconds later, I felt nothing. I peaked my eyes to see Nurse Millar standing in front of me. Martha was nowhere to be seen.

"Did Martha harm you? Are you okay Riley?" Nurse Millar asked concernedly. I nodded.

"I'm okay. Thank you for showing up. Why does she hate me so much?"

"She carries a lot of baggage from her past. Unfortunately, I cannot tell you what she's been through. Please just try to avoid her. I'll make sure she doesn't hurt any of you." I nodded in agreement. "Now, I surely won't let anything further go from what I almost saw a few minutes ago, so I want you to come with me and pick up all of the little kids from school everyday after school from now on." I smiled excitedly.

"Great! I love little kids!"

* * *

><p>The very next day at school, Cory got up in front of the class after he finished talking to Mr. Feeny about the rules of the bet. He began to walk slowly around the classroom with his hands behind his back, his red baseball cap inside his back pocket and a wide smirk spread across his face.<p>

"Good morning, class," he said. "For the rest of the week I'm going to be your social studies teacher."

"Mr. Feeny? What's going on?" Minkus said hyperventilating while looking at Mr. Feeny who was sitting in Cory's seat, right beside me.

"Don't ask me. He's the man in charge." Mr. Feeny responded pointing at Cory who still had that smirk on his face.

"That's right, Minkus, my boy. Me. I'm your new teacher, and my name is Hey Dude." Cory said writing "Hey Dude" on the board with big and funny-looking letters. Mr. Feeny raised an eyebrow. Maya grinned widely.

"Oh man, I love this new teacher already," she said out loud as she placed her hands behind her head and laid back on her chair.

"That all right with you George?" Cory asked pointing at Mr. Feeny's name tag that was still sitting on his desk.

"Mi clase es su clase." Mr. Feeny answered in a monotone voice. I rolled my eyes. After Cory eliminated the cap rule and put on his red cap on his head, Topanga raised up her hand.

"Topanga," Cory said.

"If we're going to eliminate the cap rule can we also discard the dress code in its entirety?"

"Why? You're not thinking about showing up like, naked tomorrow, are you?" Cory asked disgusted. The classroom oohed, especially the boys.

"No. Although I find nothing shameful about nudity." Topanga stated with a straight and serious face. Wow, hippie Topanga was a lot different from my mom. Mom always had something on and very seldom did she walk around the apartment in only a towel, and that was only when the boys weren't home and it was just the two of us. Not even when she was in a hurry to get to her work when she was running late did she leave the bathroom with only a towel on. "I was thinking about wearing garments from cultures more in tune with the goddess. A sari, perhaps, or a pareo."

"Yeah, fine. As long as you're covered up." I think my future dad would have liked hippie Topanga more than my future mom if you know what I mean.

"Maya, you know how to play poker?" Shawn asked pulling out a deck of cards from his backpack.

Maya scoffed, "Do I know it? _I_ invented the game," she claimed.

"Yeah? Let's see," Shawn challenged. Maya accepted the challenge by moving her desk closer to Shawn's.

"People, people, people. Are we going to do our social studies work today?" Minkus asked.

"Minkus, Minkus, Minkus. Shut up." Shawn mocked.

"Cory, I think we should be learning. What are we going to do for the rest of the period?" I asked. Cory shrugged his shoulders.

"Uhh, let's see..." he said lazily flipping through some pages of the Anne Frank book. "For homework tonight read the first 30 pages in whatever that book was that George assigned us yesterday."

"The Diary of Anne Frank." I corrected.

"Yeah, whatever."

"But that was the assignment last night." Minkus argued.

"Minkus, get a life. That's your homework assignment. Get a life." Cory said slowly as if Minkus couldn't understand a word Cory was saying without saying it slowly.

* * *

><p>The rest of that period was a disaster. Cory did nothing but talk to Shawn and Maya, and Mr. Feeny did nothing but remain in Cory's seat observing the class' behavior, but not doing anything about it. I spend the entire class time reading the Diary of Anne Frank. Minkus was making paper airplanes and Topanga was mediating, or trying to summon up the dead. I wasn't sure. By the time school ended, I was more than half way done the book.<p>

I ran all the way to the elementary school of the orphan kids and met up with Nurse Millar after school. She and the kids were waiting for me there. I got there almost out of breath.

"I'm here! Sorry I'm late. My school's pretty far, but I don't mind doing this everyday." I apologized as quickly as I could to Nurse Millar while still huffing and puffing.

"It's alright Riley. Get here as soon as you can. My children are very patient," she responded. "Here, take Matilda's hand," I looked down at the little black quiet girl with the stuffed teddy bear she clutched tightly against her chest, and with my eyes I asked for permission to hold her hand. Matilda slightly nodded. "We will take the bus today." Nurse Millar announced.

Getting on a bus with fifteen little kids to take care of was a lot easier said than done. It was like taking a classroom on a field trip. I wondered then how Mr. Feeny was able to handle Cory and Shawn and their shenanigans all day long in school. And on top of that, Mr. Feeny _lived_ next to Cory, and Shawn was always at Cory's house. It must get pretty crazy at the Matthews' clan.

First we had to make all of the kids were safely on the bus before both of us got on. Thankfully, there were only three people riding the bus other than us and that was very strange since there would usually be a lot of people riding the bus trying to get home. All of the kids were able to find a seat. Matilda hung closely beside me cuddling with her teddy bear, and despite all of the kids already let go of each other's hands since we were all on the bus safely, Matilda was still, with her little tiny hand, clutching on to my hand and she wouldn't let go.

* * *

><p>"You did good with Matilda today Riley. She usually doesn't like any of the other helpers but she seems to be very drawn to you. Keep it up Riley," Nurse Millar congratulated me after practically everybody finished dinner and we were all getting ready to go to bed.<p>

"Thank you," I cheerfully said. "Hey, do you think I can bring Maya tomorrow? There's a lot of kids and we need all the help we can get." Nurse Millar agreed.

"That's a great idea. 'Night Riley." Nurse Millar was about to turn in for the night, but I stopped her as she was about to enter her bedroom.

"Wait. Nurse...Millar."

"Yes, my dear?"

"What's your name? Like your first name? I've never heard any of the kids use it before. I don't believe they even know it." The young black nurse gave me a puzzled look, and then she broke into a light chuckle.

"I just go by Millar. That's all you need to know about me. Goodnight child." She gently shut the door behind her. _Why did she look so familiar?_

* * *

><p>Cory's second day as a teacher was a hundred times more disastrous than the first day. Topanga had moved her desk and was sitting on a yoga cushion, Minkus was sitting on a bouncy ball, Shawn and Maya were sitting playing poker, Mr. Feeny wasn't even in class, and most of the students were throwing crumpled paper and paper airplanes around the whole classroom. It was frightening!<p>

Cory walked up to the front of the classroom. "I know things got a little loose here yesterday but we've got a test day after tomorrow and it's time to get down to business," he said. The kids didn't stop. "Let's start with the roll call." Cory got out the attendance sheet and began reading from the bottom of the list. "Lawrence, Topanga."

"I'm channeling," Topanga said in a meditation position with her legs crossed and her arms resting on her knees. "I will only answer to the name 'mmaoww'," she widen her eyes and made a very weird growling sound. Cory backed up away from her, obviously creeped out by hippie and now possessed Topanga.

"Okay, present, but not all here. Hunter, Shawn." No answer. Cory was starting to get annoyed. He looked up from the attendance. "Hunter, Shawn," he said louder walking up to Shawn who was concentrated on his card game with Maya.

"Out of my face. I'm stacking the deck," Shawn responded. Cory sighed.

"Hart, Maya," Cory called.

"Yeah, I'm here," Maya answered, her eyes buried in her set of cards. Just then Mr. Feeny walked in, and oh my god. He was wearing a Phillies shirt with a matching baseball cap, _and _he was chewing gum! Mr. Feeny was Cory!

"Hey, dude. Sorry I'm late. I was chillin' with my homies." Mr. Feeny explained as he sat on top of his desk and turned to face Shawn and Maya. "I'm in." He took out pieces of candy out of his pocket. Cory walked up to the front of the classroom and sat down on Mr. Feeny's chair. I got up from my seat and walked up to Cory.

"Listen, didn't I tell you things would get out of control if you didn't set the rules straight from the beginning? Now nobody's taking you seriously. Even Mr. Feeny," I said motioning to the trio playing poker.

"I see your Juicy Fruit and I raise you a Chiclet." I could hear Mr. Feeny say behind me.

"You have to do something Cory, or you're going to lose that bike for sure." Cory rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I know! But nobody's listening to me. You got any ideas?" I shrugged my shoulders. Maya came up from behind me and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey Riles, Cory, watch this!" Maya got on top of Mr. Feeny's desk giggling, and guess what she did? She danced on top of it and scatted while the entire class watched encouraged her, cheering her on.

"Maya!" I yelled in shock. The entire class kept clapping as she continued to dance on top of Mr. Feeny's desk. Cory sighed in defeat as he was still sitting in Mr. Feeny's chair. I pulled Maya down from the desk.

"Riley, what are you doing? Come on, let's dance! Let's play poker, come on, I know you want to!" Maya was crazy. She was giggling like a maniac. And although she was doing all of those things, and I knew how wrong this all was, I still hesitated. I glanced over at Cory, who still had a sad and defeated look on his face.

"Cory, do you think prejudice still exists?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No." That two letter word was all it took for me to give up the Anne Frank book and join the poker gang.

* * *

><p>After school, Maya and I made it to the elementary school just on time. Nurse Millar and the children were waiting for us as they had waited for me yesterday.<p>

"Let's go," Nurse Millar ordered. "Maya, you grab on to two children, and Riley, take Matilda's hand." Matilda gave me her hand, no hesitation. She sort of smile and I could see her baby teeth, and even a gap in her front teeth. Aw! She was so cute!

We all made it into the bus. The problem was that this time, there were loads of people already packed inside the bus. We all tried to squeeze in as much as possible. Matilda grasped her hand with mine as tightly as she possible could. I was afraid I would lose her. She was so small that with the ton of people crowded around us, I could barely see her, but I was still holding on to her. A few minutes later, I began to panic, because I couldn't feel Matilda's tight grip anymore!

"Nurse Millar!" I yelled over the loud talking of everybody on the bus. "I don't know where Matilda is! I lost her."

"Out of my way!" The slim nurse said pushing herself around, looking for Matilda. Maya and I stayed with the rest of the children.

"Riley, what happened?" May asked.

"I don't know, I lost her grip, and there's so many people on the bus!" I said hyperventilating. Suddenly, I heard a man yelling and arguing at the back of the bus. He was cursing and swearing about something. The children, Maya, and I got closer and we were able to make it to the back only to find Matilda crying as she hugged Nurse Millar. There was a young twenty-something year old man standing in front of them yelling, "Get these niggers away from me! Someone call the police! The little nigger was trying to grab my wallet!"

I stood there frozen. In shock. I couldn't move. I looked over at Maya to make sure she was seeing exactly what I was seeing. The hysterical man was a white man with blond golden hair and blue eyes. He was accusing an innocent little girl of stealing his wallet because she was black and an orphan? It was unbelievable. I started to tear up. Maya glanced over at me.

"Riley, are you okay?" I shook my head as I let tears streamed down my face.

* * *

><p>The bus driver had to stop the bus. He forced the white man off of the bus. And since the driver was coincidentally also a black man, the white man threatened to call the police and sue the bus company for theft. He made up a conspiracy theory that the bus driver was in on it to steal his wallet. It was just...ridiculous.<p>

Nurse Millar promised we would never have to take that bus home again. We would walk if we needed to, but she never wanted anybody to harm any of us ever again. When we got to the orphanage, Nurse Millar tried to avoid talking about the situation as much as possible. She spend most of her time trying to comfort Matilda, who was still shook up by the incident. After everybody went to bed, Maya and I went to confront Nurse Millar in her room.

"Can we come in?" Maya asked knocking on the door. When we heard no answer, we opened the door and found Nurse Millar crying on her bed.

"Riley and Maya, you should be sleeping. Please leave."

"Not until you tell us what happened on the bus," I stated. "Why did that man say all of those horrible things to you guys? Why did you let him? Why did he think Matilda was trying to steal his wallet?"

Nurse Millar was silent for a moment, before she answered, "Matilda said her teddy bear fell on the floor and that was why she lost your grip, Riley. People were pushing, and somehow, she made it all the way to the back of the bus. The man only needed to take one look at her. Her skin color and the old clothes she was wearing. She was pushed into him and automatically he thought she was trying to steal from him. So he began to yell at her, and I heard her crying. I ran all the way to her and found her on the floor crying her eyes out. That poor little innocent child, and she didn't even know what she did wrong." Nurse Millar paused because more tears were starting to escape from her eyes. Her voice cracked. "I've always been called names before, and I've been used to it, because of my skin color."

"But isn't that called...prejudice?" Maya interrupted. I nodded.

"We're learning about that in class," I explained. "Well, not exactly. We're supposed to, but nobody's listening to the teacher...Not even me." I looked down in shame, finally realizing what I had done.

* * *

><p>The very next day, it was the day before the big test. Maya and I entered the classroom, seeing things differently. Maya promised me she wasn't going to play poker with Shawn anymore. The first thing I saw when I entered the classroom was Cory begging Minkus to pay attention to him. <em>Wow, he really was desperate. <em>The second thing I noticed which was more important, was the way Cory was dressed. He was wearing a suit! Now, he really looked like my dad. I knew that meant something interesting was going to happen.

Despite Cory's new attire, the class continued in chaos mode as it had the day before. Doodle and drawings were added to the chalk board and people were still throwing crumbled paper at each other. Mr. Feeny entered the classroom closely behind us.

"Hey, dude," Mr. Feeny said using Cory's nickname. Then he noticed Cory's suit. "Ooh, that suit. It's not cool." Mr Feeny sat in the same position as he did yesterday and began to shuffle Shawn's cards.

Shawn tugged on Maya's sleeve, who was still standing beside me. "Come on Maya, let's play poker." Maya shook her head.

"Not this time Hunter. It's time for Cory to teach us something." Shawn gave her a puzzled look.

"What are you talking about? He's not teaching anything." I turned my attention to Cory who was standing in front of the classroom, like a real teacher should. No more smirk plastered on his face. This time, he was serious.

"Class," Cory began. "I'd like to talk to you today about prejudice and how it still exists in today's world. I didn't even know that till last night when I saw a real smart, totally cool Asian girl crying her eyes out because some idiot at the mall called her a bad name. My lesson for today is that when people treat other people badly because of their skin color or their religion or where they come from then real smart, totally cool people can really suffer."

"Hey, George, this isn't gum. These are Rolaids." Shawn complained, not paying any attention to what his best friend was saying.

"Deal me out of this one, Mr. Hunter," Mr. Feeny said focusing his attention on Cory.

"What? Why?" Shawn asked confusingly. Cory sighed when he realized he wasn't getting everybody's attention.

"Okay, you win. I'm a crummy teacher, and I resign," Cory was about to leave the classroom but stopped at the door. He walked up to Shawn who was shuffling cards."Hey, Shawn, before your mother got married, what was her name again?"

"Cordini."

"Cordini," Cory repeated. "So, that would make you a wop, right?" The whole class paused what they were doing and turned to look at Cory in shock.

"What did you call me?" Shawn asked angrily standing up.

"You heard what I called you." Cory said backing up, yet he didn't seem scared.

"Did you hear what he called me?" Shawn turned to Mr. Feeny, pain evidently showing in his voice.

"What are you going to do about it Hunter?" Maya asked.

"I'm gonna knock his head off!" Shawn yelled pushing Cory up against the door.

"What if you couldn't Shawn? What if you couldn't do anything about it?" I said jumping in. "What if we lived in a country where Cory could kill you just because of your mom's last name?"

"What are you talking about Riley?" I dragged Maya along to the front of the classroom.

"We were on the bus yesterday afternoon. And we saw this innocent little girl get verbally harassed by this man because he thought she was trying to steal his wallet. Because she was black." I said looking around the room. Everybody was listening to us. Maya then decided to say something.

"You know I thought prejudice didn't exit anymore, that it only happened a long time ago. I didn't think reading the book was important until I saw with my own eyes what happens daily. After that, I spend the whole night last night reading the book, and it's good guys." Cory came up to the front of the classroom as Maya and I went to take our seats.

"A 15-year-old girl is dead! She was real smart and totally cool." Cory held up the book. "She wrote this book. Her name was Anne Frank. They say she died of typhus but they killed her...because her name was Anne Frank. Anne Frank was a victim of anti-semitism. You have to read this book and you have to pass this test not because of me but because when someone calls someone else a bad name it's not good that just that one person jumps up. We all have to jump up." Cory flipped through some pages, and then read out loud, "ln spite of everything, l still believe that people are really good at heart."

* * *

><p>After class, I met up with Cory as we walked down the halls.<p>

"What'd you think Riley? You were right after all. Feeny was trying to teach me something." We stopped in the middle of the hall.

"Not just you, but everybody else. Even me. I was convinced that prejudice didn't exist anymore." We walked all the way to the bus stop. "Aren't you riding your bike home?" I asked Cory. He put his thumbs inside of his pockets and shrugged.

"I probably lost the bet, so I guess I should start getting used to riding the school bus again," he smiled sheepishly.

"Then I guess I should get home and start studying right away." I smiled back.

"Thanks. I guess teaching isn't for everybody." I shook my head smirking.

"Oh, don't be too sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Whew! Longest chapter ever! That scene when Cory was explaining Anne Frank, it gets me crying every time I watch it. Guess what? Got some exciting news! According to the GMW Writers on Twitter, <span>Shawn and Mr. Feeny will appear in season 2<span>! That just made my day! The request that I was talking about in the beginning that one of my reviewers (BagelsandBroadway) suggested is to have Maya dance on top of Feeny's desk like she did on Cory's desk on the show. So I was analyzing this concept, and I thought to myself, "Feeny would never let Maya do that _unless _he wasn't the teacher", and in most of this chapter, he isn't. Cory is, and as you saw, Mr. Feeny didn't do anything about it. There's this new story titled Girl Meets World Meets Boy Meets World. It's typically about the same thing that this story is about but it's written by a different author. Hey, I _love _reading stories about the future meeting the past. Go for it if you have a different approach to how Riley would meet her past dad. Check out the story! So again, comment and review this chapter! If you any ideas let me know and I'll see what I can do. Take a chance! I love getting new fans and hearing what you guys have to say. See ya next week :)**

**-Mimi1239**


	8. Who Am I?

**Hey guys! Celebrated my birthday last week. It was really great. I still am a teenager. Anyway, the day after my birthday was Cory and Topanga's wedding anniversary on the show (Nov 5th). Isn't that cool? I just can't wait for Girl Meets Brother! And then next month will be the Holiday episode! My last chapter was extremely long indeed, but I hope you all enjoyed it anyway. This chapter takes place during Class Pre-Union and the kids will begin to question themselves, who they really are, and what they are good at. It reminds me of the pilot when Riley asked her dad who she was. That will be explored in this chapter, and some really good scenes between Maya and Shawn! (Maya discovers something about Shawn in this chapter). I have a rough idea of who will narrate which chapters, what will happen, and how long I want this story to go on. With your help, probably it will stick around for a really long time. Shout out to those who reviewed my last chapter: nerdybookgirl, Ariel, Gmwbmwfan3552, L.H, Pebblemist of LightClan, Ali6132, jenna323.m, Glee Clue Rock 1251, and LoveShipper.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Meets World, or it's spin-off series Girl Meets World**.

* * *

><p><span>Maya's Point of View<span>

_**Monday, November 29th, 1993, ****Philadelphia**_

_**Past time, 11:09 A.M**_

I couldn't believe how much time Riley and I had spent in the past. About more than two months ago, I was just about ready to run away from my mom and Shawn, because I still didn't understand how they could arrange and change my whole life without even asking me if I was okay with it. How could they? Why did Shawn promise me he would get my mom to spent more time with me, and then behind my back, help my mom leave me? I had already lost my dad a while ago to another family; I didn't want to lose my mom as well, no matter how bad of a mother she was. I was still a little mad at Shawn, despite the incident happening two months ago. I mean, how could Shawn think just by adopting me he could change the despair and disappointment I felt for my mother? Now I had to see the same guy everyday except he was my age, but he was actually pretty cool.

As we were walking into Mr. Feeny's classroom one Monday morning, I asked Riley about the one thing she tried to avoid talking to me about ever since she stuck it under her bed.

"Riley, have you been looking through the photo album?" I asked in a teasing voice. Riley scoffed.

"No! I don't wanna get bad karma," she defended herself.

"Well, it might help with our situation if we knew what's going to hit us before it happens," I explained. Riley shook her head.

"Maya, all we need to worry right now is the past. Not the future," she stated and we entered Feeny's classroom. I hadn't told her yet about the incident with my mom and Shawn wanting to adopt me because she would probably have disagreed with me and told me that living with Shawn would have been a good thing. I just didn't quite see it that way. It was one of the few things I decided to keep from Riley.

Mr. Feeny made us spent the entire morning debating about taxation without representation with Cory wearing a funny looking hat representing George Washington and Minkus wearing a crown representing King George. They both were up at the front on either side of Mr. Feeny who was sitting at his desk. I was sitting in my usual seat, doodling on the cover of my History notebook, but maintained an open ear just in case Mr. Feeny called on me to answer a question.

"We're American. We'll get our goods from Japan," Cory stated powerfully. The classroom laughed at his confidence. Mr. Feeny kept his arms crossed over his chest and a straight serious face the entire time, not enjoying what Cory was saying.

"General, I'm dying for you to elaborate," Mr. Feeny said sarcastically. Just as I had finished drawing Cory's funny looking hat on the corner of my notebook, a piece of folded paper landed on top of my desk. I looked over to my left to see Shawn smirking at me. _Oh, I guess the note was from him. _I unfolded the small white paper and read in Shawn's poor handwriting, 'Hey, you understanding any of this? 'Cause I'm looking for a tutor.' And below the note, was a winking face. _Whoa, this was getting weird. _I accepted the challenge and wrote back, 'Sure, but I get paid by the hour.' I casually tossed the note to land on Shawn's desk and thankfully, Mr. Feeny didn't see it. It would have been a little embarrassing if Mr. Feeny caught us passing notes in class, made us read our notes, and then everybody would know I was sort of flirting with Shawn, and I didn't want anybody to know about that, especially Riley.

I got another note from Shawn, 'Funny, so would Riley's grandparents be okay with it?' At first I was a little confused, but then I realized that it was all part of my lie so that everybody in the class wouldn't know Riley and I came from an orphanage. I wrote back quickly, 'Yeah, they're cool with it. After school,' before I tossed the note back to Shawn and we ended there.

"If we do not understand history we are doomed to repeat its mistakes." Mr. Feeny stated. I swear the man was like a fortune cookie. But then, I remembered Mr. Matthews saying something to that effect way back when. A day in the beginning of the seventh grade when I decided it was a good time to start a homework rebellion. It was then that I realized how much Mr. Matthews had really taken in to what Mr. Feeny was saying, even though it didn't look like it now.

Cory groaned. "Oh, who cares about George Washington? Who cares about King George?" Cory said frustrated. "Was every boring guy in history named George?" He realized what he just said then, because Mr. Feeny's first name was George. I just found that extremely hilarious. "I meant, every dead boring guy." Cory smiled sheepishly.

"Apparently, the past holds no fascination for you." Mr. Feeny observed.

"No. It's happened. It's done." Cory said simply. Mr. Feeny got up and walked around the classroom, looking at each one of us. _Oh, this is not gonna end well._

Mr. Feeny stopped beside Riley's desk. Riley looked up nervously at the teacher. "Miss Matthews, are you interested in your past?" Riley paused to think for a moment.

"Well actually, I'm more interested in my future," she answered. And then Feeny's eyes fell on me.

"Miss Hart, what do you want to do in the future?" I first shrugged my shoulders, and then I looked down at my notebook filled with my sketches and drawings. I lifted my head up to look at Mr. Feeny.

"I want to be a street artist."

"A street artist." Mr. Feeny repeated. "How do you mean?"

"Like those people who travel a lot, have no place to live, only wear the clothes on their backs, lungs to breathe and get inspired by things and then do graffiti on buildings," I tried to explain. Mr. Feeny didn't seemed impressed.

"Illegally?" he questioned.

"Hey, that's even better. I'll be an illegal street artist." I answered with a smirk on my face. The class laughed. Mr. Feeny and Riley were the only ones that didn't find what I said very funny. Riley turned herself to look at me with wide eyes. Mr. Feeny walked up to my desk.

"I want to see you at lunch Miss Hart." Mr. Feeny said in a low whisper so that only I could hear. I knew what that meant. Guess I was turning into the next Cory trouble-maker. Mr. Feeny causally walked up to the front of the classroom. "It might be more interesting for us to look into our futures to see if we can avoid our mistakes before they happen. The assignment for all of you is to create personal histories for yourselves as if you were returning for your 20th high school reunion.

"More like a preunion." Minkus added.

"Well said, Mr. Minkus," Mr. Feeny agreed. "You are the graduating class of the year 1998. What is your profession? Do you have children? Are those children tormenting their sixth-grade teacher?"

"Yes." Riley nodded, and she obviously did not meant to say it out-loud because she flushed when everybody turned to look at her.

Minkus raised up his hand. "Mr. Feeny, would it be okay if I brought my wife?" Hmm, wondered who he was thinking of? Shawn scoffed at Minkus' question.

"Oh, come on, Minkus, what's going to marry you?"

"Topanga." Minkus smiled flirtatiously to Topanga. The class oohed at Minkus' sudden boldness. I was sensing a bit of deja vu then, because I remembered when two months ago, Farkle asked me out and he gave me that same flirtatious smile that Minkus was giving Topanga. He was his father after all. I heard Riley slap her hand on her forehead and then she put her head down on her desk.

"Kill me now," she muffled silently. I knew how much it was killing her because she couldn't do anything to change the way things were now. She just had to suck it up and let things be.

"Why, Stuart, I'm flattered that you would consider me as a potential life mate, but I'm not sure I even recognize the institution of marriage."Topanga responded, obviously trying to let down Minkus easy, and then I remembered how I told Farkle to just get over me.

"Trust me, babe, I've seen the future and it's me." I rolled my eyes. Yep, definitely related.

* * *

><p>When the bell rung for lunch, everybody quickly got up and left the classroom. I remained in my seat, trying my best not to show my real emotions. That I was scared? Frightened of what Mr. Feeny was going to say to me? A little.<p>

"Miss Hart, please come forward." Mr. Feeny said sitting at his desk. I got up and walked to the front of the classroom, leaning myself on Topanga's desk.

"Is this what you and Cory do everyday after class?" I asked. Why was I opening my big mouth? Did I really want to get myself into more trouble?

"Excuse me?" I guess I did.

"Well, I've noticed everyday how you make Cory stay after class and then teach him something. Is that even normal?" Mr. Feeny paused to think.

"Listen Miss Hart, I've been a teacher for many years and I've always cared about my students as if they were my very own. Please don't tell Mr. Matthews I said that." I nodded. "And so I've come to think that in my many years of teaching, I've developed a sense of wisdom that I feel I can share with my students, so that they can learn from their mistakes, and not make the same ones that I have." I wondered then what he was implying. That the legendary Mr. Feeny wasn't always so perfect? That perhaps, when he was in the sixth grade and his teacher asked him in front of the whole class what he wanted to do in the future, he also said an illegal street artist.

"So why am I here again?" I asked. Mr. Feeny crossed his arms over his chest again like he had done during class.

"Well Miss Hart, I take it from what you have demonstrated in class today, you take your future very lightly." I nodded my head in agreement.

"Yeah. I mean, no disrespect to your beliefs, but I feel like I should just wait and see what ends up happening to me. No planning, no preparation. That way, I don't get disappointed when things don't go my way." It was the way I really thought about my life. No ambition. No anticipation of what things were to come, and in that way, I knew I would end up like my mother. It wasn't a good thing though. And when the first sign of success would come my way, would I leave my daughter too?

"Then how do you plan on aspiring for success? Achieve great things?" he asked in a very passionate voice. I was about to say some smart remark when I realized I had nothing. I took a deep breath.

"I don't," I said before walking out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>During lunch, I didn't really join in on the conversation Riley, Cory, and Shawn were having. I was too busy thinking about 'my future'. Did a future for me really exist? <em>Ugh, what was Mr. Feeny doing to me?<em>

"So Maya, what're dressing up tomorrow for the pre-union?" Cory asked when he saw I wasn't talking.

"An illegal street artist," I responded simply.

"Um, Maya? Don't you think that's going a little too far? I mean Mr. Feeny's gonna get upset and he'll fail you!" Riley stated exaggeratedly.

I shrugged my shoulders. "What about you Hunter?" I asked Shawn trying to change the subject. "Writer or photographer?" I suggested. I felt a kick on my leg under the table. I looked over at Riley. 'What are you doing?' I could imagine her saying. I wasn't supposed to give Shawn any ideas, or he might change his mind and his future would change.

"No, I'm going as a tire salesman." Shawn stated proudly not noticing anything weird going on between Riley and me. I wasn't really worried about Shawn's future changing. If he really enjoyed writing and photography in high school and college, then me trying to encourage him to pursue that earlier than he was ready wasn't going to change that. I just wanted to play with Riley's head a little.

"You're going to show up as a tire salesman?" Cory asked caught off guard.

"Yeah, that's what my dad does." Shawn answered.

"So?"

"I know what to wear. I know how to use a pressure gauge. I can spot a retread from a mile away." Shawn explained. I had only been to Shawn's trailer park that time he got us in trouble for that paint fight, and I never met his dad before. Future Shawn had told me his dad was in and out of his life. He never told me where his dad ended up, and despite how curious I was, he never told me. He just had this sad look in his eyes every time I asked.

"Shawn, you're so boring," Cory said.

"And lazy," Shawn added. "So Riley, what about you?"

"I've had a lot of time to think about that," Riley chuckled. "I'm going as a social worker." Wow, I had never once heard Riley make up her mind so fast. She always had trouble with what she wanted to be. She always worried so much about her future.

"You're perfect for that Riley," I smiled.

"What are you going to go as?" Shawn asked Cory.

"Cory Matthews: center fielder for the Philadelphia Phillies." Cory stated with a satisfying smirk on his face. Riley had that same 'I need to change things' look she seemed to be getting more of since we got here.

"What about teaching?" Riley blurted, not able to hold in her mending. Now it was my turn to kick Riley under the table because of the puzzled look Cory was giving her.

"What about teaching?" Cory said scrunching up his nose. "I don't wanna end up like Mr. Feeny. His job is even more boring than Shawn's."

"Oh, don't be too sure about that Cory. You handled us pretty well that week you filled in for Mr. Feeny," Riley said.

"Yeah, thanks for all that riot, maybe we should do it again sometime," Cory said sarcastically and then he turned to look at his best friend. "Come on, Shawn, let's be what we really want to be. Are we going to be men or are we going to be men with boring jobs?

"We're going to be men!" Shawn said slamming his fist on the table. Then they started barking like dogs and cheering each other on. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, you guys are so weird."

* * *

><p>I told Riley I needed to stay after school to finish painting one of my best masterpieces in art class and to tell Nurse Millar that I was sorry for not helping out with the kids today, but I was really going over to Shawn's place and nobody knew. Not even Cory, I hoped.<p>

When Shawn and I arrived at the trailer park, we settled our things down on the chair in the corner of the room.

"Want anything to drink?" Shawn asked me as he ran to his kitchen and looked inside his almost empty fridge. "Uhh," he stuck his head looking embarrassed and I could tell there was nothing to drink.

"I'm good with water," I responded quickly, not trying to make him feel bad and to make the tension less awkward.

"Okay," he said filling up a plastic cup of water from the sink and handing it over to me. I had a half full water bottle in my backpack, but I took the plastic cup and chugged it all down anyway. Because I wanted to be nice.

"So, you didn't invite me over here for history lessons, right?" I asked, settling myself down in a chair in the kitchen table beside Shawn. "Because believe me, I've never tutored anybody before.

"No, not really," Shawn confessed. His face turned red. It was then that I realized we were really all alone. And nobody knew I was here. It marked the second time I was alone with a boy before, the first time being when I came over to change after the paint fight. No, I refused to think of Shawn as anything more than a friend. He was like my mentor for god's sake! _Well...that was the future Shawn Hunter. This was a different Shawn. Wait, what was I thinking?!_

"What are these?" I asked curiously referring to a pile of letters on the kitchen table. Shawn quickly gathered them up and tried to hide them from me. "Come on, what are they? You writing love letters to a secret girlfriend or something?" I teased.

"No!" Shawn defended himself. He sighed, giving up and then handed me one of the letters. "I have a rich half-brother named Jack and I write letters to him. He's like three years older than me and I want to know what he's like. He hasn't responded to any of my letters though. It's stupid, right?"

"No. I think it's great. So you _do_ like writing." I said with a smirk on my face. Shawn scoffed.

"I do not! Writing's for wimps. And I'm not a wimp. I'm gonna be a tire sales man." I got out of my seat.

"Can I read this?" I asked dangling the letter above his head. Shawn got up from his seat.

"No, Maya. Come on, give me the letter back," he stuck out his hand. I gave him a pouted face, and pretended like I was going to give the letter back by sticking out my hand to hand it back, but then I pulled my hand back and stuck out my tongue at him. I then began to ran all over the living room giggling madly with Shawn chasing me. There wasn't a lot of space to run around so I ended up tripping and falling back on his couch. Just as Shawn also tripped and accidentally fell on top of me, the door opened and a really tall man with a rounded belly came through it. My eyes widened.

"I don't wanna know." The tall man said in a deep rough country accent. I pushed Shawn off of me.

"D-dad! This isn't what it looks like," Shawn stuttered as we both got off the couch.

"Ha, I told your grandparents the exact same thing, and here you are." Ew, what was he implying?

"Why are you back so soon?" Shawn asked blushing a little, brushing off his dad's extremely embarrassing comment.

"Well, I was given the afternoon off and I decided to come home and spend time with my boy!" Shawn's dad said wrapping his big arm around Shawn's neck and squeezed him tightly. "But I can see you're busy with something else," he whispered but I could still hear it. Shawn whispered something back to his dad that I didn't catch.

"H-hi Mr. Hunter," I waved awkwardly. "I'm Maya, a friend of Shawn's from school."

"Well lookie here. Shawn's never mentioned he had any female friends. He spends most of his time with that curly-haired kid. Rory?" Shawn's dad guessed.

"Cory, dad," Shawn corrected him.

"My Shawnie boy here is growing up!" Shawn's dad said proudly. "Well, as long as you kids aren't getting into any trouble, I'll let you be," Shawn's dad said about to go back outside. It reminded me of my mom when she avoided trying to be near my friends, she would say any excuse to get herself out of the room.

"No, that's alright Mr. Hunter," I said grabbing my backpack from the chair. "I should be going now...Riley's grandparents might get worried. Thank you for having me," I said politely and walked out of trailer park.

"Maya, wait up!" Shawn said coming after me. He closed the trailer park door as we made it outside. "It's not like we were doing anything wrong. It was an accident. Sorry about my dad though."

"Don't worry about it. He reminds me of a boy I used to know," I said automatically thinking about Lucas because of Shawn's dad's country accent. Ranger Rick. God I missed teasing Lucas and calling him Ranger Rick. I also missed Farkle and his attempt to flirt with me. I know, I was starting to feel homesick. "I'll see you at the pre-union writer," I joked.

"Please don't tell _anybody_ about the letters. Not even Cory knows about my half-brother."

"Okay, I promise," I waved and walked back to the orphanage.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, I was dressed in a tie-dye purple shirt, ripped blue jeans, and I had my hair tied back in a ponytail. The first person I saw when I walked into the classroom was Shawn dressed in a blue jumpsuit, wearing a grey cap, and had a pillow stuffed under his jumpsuit to make himself look fat. I walked up to him.<p>

"Hey Hunter, I thought you were gonna be a baseball player like Cory." Shawn shook his head.

"Nah, I'll let Cory be the baseball player. Besides, my dad helped me with this costume. So what are you?" Shawn asked looking at me up and down.

"I'm a street artist," I said taking out a small can of spray paint from my back pocket. "Get it?" Shawn nodded, seemingly impressed.

"Very cool." Just then, Cory walked up to us wearing a red and white baseball uniform. He put his hands on his hips and shook his head in disapproval when he took a look at Shawn's costume.

"I can't believe you came as a tire salesman."

"And muffler specialist," Shawn added.

"What's with the big gut?" Cory asked, taking into view Shawn's round belly.

"My dad's fat, my uncle's fat, my grandpa's fat. Let's face it, Cor, I'm going to be fat."

"Very realistic expectations," I included, even though I knew that future Shawn was nowhere near fat. Just then, Riley walked into the classroom wearing a typical woman's black business suit, except she substituted black high heels for a pair of flats. She even had on glasses and her brown hair was up in a bun.

"Wow Riley. Social worker. Very professional," I complimented. She smiled.

"Thanks. Took me all night. Nurse Millar helped me-" I cut her off by clearing my throat. Shawn and Cory heard what Riley said.

"Who's Nurse Millar?" Cory asked.

"Uh, she's Riley's grandparents' nurse. She takes care of 'em when we're at school." Riley looked at as if I had gone crazy. I gave her a look that said, 'Just stick to the story and I'll explain later'.

"Miss Hart," Mr. Feeny called me after he was finished talking to President Topanga.

"What do you think?" I asked referring to my clothes. I took out the can of spray paint. I knew I was gonna get into a lot of trouble for this.

"Oh yes, you're a street artist, aren't you?"

"Oh yeah. I travel a lot so I don't really have a place to live."

"What do you do about food and shelter?"

"Riley's my meal ticket." I answered.

"Did you at least achieved a high school diploma?"

"Nope, I just go around spraying paint," I answered simply.

"Vandalism, I see." Mr. Feeny put on his reading glasses and wrote something down on his clipboard. "Well Miss Hart, I can see you didn't put much effort into your future. I'm going to let you try again, so therefore I'm giving you an incomplete mark for now."

* * *

><p>I spent the entire day thinking about my future. Why did Mr. Feeny care so much about my future when I barely did? He hadn't even known me that long. After school, I caught up with Riley at the bus stop.<p>

"Hey, what'd Feeny give you on your future?" I asked Riley. She smiled proudly.

"An 'A'. He said I had a well thought out future and that I should stick to what I want to do." This was crazy! Most of the time, it was Riley who was very insecure about change and she was never sure about what she was good at and what her 'thing' was.

"That's nice," I said. Riley raised an eyebrow.

"So what'd the deal with you telling Cory and Shawn we live with my 'grandparents'?"

"Oh, right. Sorry Riles, I just didn't want anybody thinking we're not normal."

"Maya, we're not normal. We're from the future."

"Yeah, but don't go around bragging about that," I said. Then an idea popped into my head. "Hey, do you mind telling Nurse Millar I can't-" Riley cut me off.

"It's alright Maya. Go. You need to speak to Mr. Feeny right?" I nodded. "He lives next door to Cory," I hugged my best friend before I got on the bus.

* * *

><p>I got off the bus when I hit Cory's neighborhood. I walked into Cory's and Mr. Feeny's jointed backyard. Immediately I spotted Mr. Feeny knelt down behind a picket fence. I walked over to the picket fence and looked down at Mr. Feeny garden.<p>

"Mr. Feeny?" Mr. Feeny stood up and dusted his knees off.

"Miss Hart, what a surprise. Are you here to see Cory?" I shook my head.

"No, I wanted to talk to you. You know, about my future."

"What can I help you with?"

"Well, you gave me an incomplete on my future. Does that mean you think my future is incomplete?" I asked, beginning to care.

"Miss Hart, you're future will remain incomplete until you start taking action toward it. Embrace it by doing good."

"Who am I, Mr. Feeny?" I didn't mean to, but suddenly a tear started to escape my eye. I wiped it away.

"I can't answer that for you Miss Hart. Only you know who you are."

"Well then," I began. "I'm going to start by doing good. I'm not going to be an illegal street artist. I'm gonna graduate high school and go to college. I may not know what I want to do yet, but I won't take my future for granted." I guess it was going to take a lot longer for Riley and me to find our way back to our time, but now I was glad at least for once, someone other than the Matthews believed and cared about me. A smile finally formed on Mr. Feeny's face.

"Well done Miss Hart."

* * *

><p><strong><span>IMPORTANT<span> Author's Note:**

**I read these couple of _interesting _reviews and I am going to try this new thing where I have a little Q&A at the end of each chapter starting from this one. Then at the bottom, I have a very important question to ask you guys. Let's see how it goes!  
><strong>

**From nerdybookgirl: Mimi1239. This is a great story so far! I love the plot you created For everyone who reads it. You will definitely enjoy it if you love boy meets world girl meets world.**

**Me: (I know this is not a question but I thought this was really sweet). Thank you so much nerdybookgirl! I really am trying to write this story to satisfy those who enjoyed Boy Meets World and now Girl Meets World. Hope you stick with this story and I'll look forward to hearing more from you!**

**From Ariel (Guest): omg please please please can you have Shawn and Cory do their handshake/dance thing and when Maya and Riley see if they do their girl handshake from Girl Meets Flaws?**

**Me: You know why I consider this an extremely _interesting _review? Because honestly, about thirty minutes BEFORE you posted this, I was in the shower and that's where I usually come up with new ideas to incorporate into this story, and I was thinking about doing EXACTLY what you just said. It's a little freaky how you sort of read my mind, but when I read your review, I was laughing so hard! Therefore, wish granted! That will be coming up in the next couple of weeks! :)**

**From Gmwbmwfan3552 (Guest): is someone going to adopt Riley and Maya? (Like maybe Turner when you write a chapter about season 2/3 when he takes in Shawn maybe He can take in Maya too) or are they just going to stay at the orphanage?**

**Me: Hmm. Another _interesting _review. I was also thinking about this in the shower thirty minutes before you posted this too. How weird? You also read my mind! And I completely LOVE how you said that Turner should take in only Maya and you didn't include Riley in the mix(not that she shouldn't be taken in too). I guess that means you like Maya/Shawn's relationship? Hopefully, because I am going to talk about that in a few seconds. So back to the question, I've known since the very beginning of the story where Riley and Maya will end up. They definitely will find a home by the end of season 1 and it will be because someone pushed them into it. That will be one of the major changes that leads into season 2, but I cannot give that away just yet or it will spoil the surprise. Wait and find out!**

**CONTINUE READING BELOW:**

**I am very curious so I just want to ask before it goes on any further, do you guys like the scenes between Maya and Shawn? I know about a handful of you have expressed their opinions to me and are all in favor which is a really good thing, but I always have this feeling in the back of my head every time I think about writing a Shawn/Maya scene because some of you may only look at them possibly as father and daughter or maybe mentor and student and it may make you guys feel a little uncomfortable? I just want to know because perhaps if you guys think I am going a little too far and you stop reading the story, (not that I will ever go _that _far if you know what I mean) I _really _don't want to lose any readers. There will be a lot of twists and turns in their relationship especially because of Angela in the later seasons, but that is what makes their relationship so interesting. I have it all planned out in my head, (from beginning to end) and I just cannot wait for you guys to read it! Follow, favorite, and review! :) See ya next Sunday!**

**-Mimi1239**


	9. All I Want for Christmas is

**The episode for Christmas will be split up into two chapters. This one will be from Riley's POV and the next one from Maya's. Taken place during Santa's Little Helper. As I was writing this chapter, I was watching the trilogy of Back to the Future. Thought it was appropriate and that I may get inspired. There won't be any time travelling DeLorean in this story, I can tell you that much! (lol) As you can pretty much tell, this story goes at a fast pace, the characters are already in mid-December. Now that I have gotten all of the feedback from my previous chapter, I will make Maya and Shawn have only a friendship type of relationship, (not that I wasn't going to do just that) but things start to get interesting when people start to believe there is more to it than what it really is (hint hint), and try to fix something that isn't broken. And besides, what's a friendship without its ups and downs? You guys surprise me more with every chapter. I did not expect to receive 18 REVIEWS for Who Am I? Shout out to those who reviewed my previous chapter: Broadwaygirl21, Pebblemist of LightClan, Christinabeal10, Esthernight, Ultrablud2, OTHFAN26, Keeliebaby2001, SEJ95, L.H (Guest), jenna323.m, BagelsandBroadway, Ariel, Guest, LUCAYASHIPPER432 (Guest), Ali6132 (Guest), Hannah (Guest), LoveShipper, and Glee Clue Rock 1251.**

**Thank you guys SO much! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Meets World, or its spin-off series Girl Meets World.**

* * *

><p><span>Riley's Point of View<span>

_**Wednesday, December 15th, 1993, Philadelphia**_

**_Past time, 7:30 A.M_ **

Three days before Christmas break began, it was early in the morning and I was getting ready to go to school. I bumped into Nurse Millar on my way to the bathroom that morning, and there had been something that was bothering me for a long time, and it was then that I had the courage to talk to her about it.

"I know it was like a month ago, but I still am really really sorry for what happened with Matilda. It was all my fault. I should have been more careful," I said, putting all the blame on myself. I felt that I did deserve it after all. Nurse Millar shook her head.

"No Riley. Things like that happen all the time. But I can assure you I won't ever let anybody harm my children, including you Riley. Both you and Maya have been so helpful to me and I cannot thank you two enough for everything. So please don't worry about it anymore Riley. Everything's alright now," I sighed in relief. I was starting to believe that things were looking up for me and that in fact, everything would turn out all right at the end of the day. It would be the day Maya and I returned back home and we would see that nothing had changed in our lives. Oh, but I was so wrong about that.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, I was sitting in Mr. Feeny's classroom listening to Mr. Feeny, along with the rest of the class except for Cory and Shawn who kept talking over Mr. Feeny, read 'A Christmas Carol'. It was a good story. It taught a lesson. Made you reflect. My dad would read it every Christmas morning and I never understood why it was such an important family tradition to us until I saw Mr. Feeny pull out the book today and read it to us. I realized then, it had been my dad's way of always keeping Mr. Feeny in memory with him and my mom since they hadn't seen each other since they moved to New York after college.<p>

"And it was always said of Scrooge that he knew how to keep Christmas well if any man alive possessed the knowledge. May that be truly said of us, and all of us. And so as Tiny Tim observed 'God bless us every one.'" Mr. Feeny closed the book and smiled to himself. "And so ends Dickens' masterpiece 'A Christmas Carol'."

Shawn paused his conversation with Cory. "Wait a minute. That's not the end. Where's the Grinch?"

Yeah," Cory agreed, turning himself to face the front. "Isn't the Grinch supposed to show up now and, like, take everything?" I slapped my hand against my forehead. It was a little embarrassing when I was doing better in the class than my own father.

"How come it's called 'A Christmas Carol' anyway?" Shawn wondered.

"Yeah. There was nobody in this story named Carol," Cory stated. Maya chuckled.

"Man, you guys are so clueless." Maya said. Mr. Feeny tried to ignore that comment by making my parents trade places with each other.

"All right," Topanga remained in her seat and closed her eyes. "I am a hyperactive, underachieving, 11-year-old boy." A puzzled look formed on my father's face.

"I meant physically." Mr. Feeny explained.

"Oh," Topanga got up from her chair. "Well, that takes less of a psychic toll."

"Why do I have to move?" Cory complained as he moved himself to Topanga's seat.

"We were just giving our view of the book," Shawn said.

"Yeah. I mean, you say literary masterpiece, we say anh!" Cory and Shawn simultaneously gave a thumbs down.

Mr. Feeny shook his head as he got out of his chair and began to walk around the classroom. "Mr. Matthews, I'm less interested in your review than I am that you understand the material. What, in your opinion, was Mr. Dickens trying to express in his Christmas story?"

"That if you're a real butt-head then neat ghosts will take you to cool places." Cory joked, smirking.

* * *

><p>At lunch I couldn't help but think that nearly three months had passed by and it would be the first time that I wouldn't be spending Christmas with my family. Despite the fact that my dad was sitting right across from me, and my mom was just beside our table, it didn't feel the same. They didn't know who I really was. They thought I was just a friend. Well, at least I had Maya.<p>

"Since when did your mom pack you lunch? I thought you liked fish sticks," Maya asked when she noticed that Shawn didn't buy any cafeteria food the way he and Cory did everyday. I think it was then when she started suspecting something wrong was going on in Shawn's life. He was my godfather, but Maya knew him more than I did because of their similar personalities.

"I do, but I think it's cruel how the little fish scream when they rip their sticks off," Shawn joked nervously, avoiding the question. Minkus came up to our table.

"May I sit down?" he asked politely. Both Cory and Shawn said no at the same time. I swear, it was like they were connected somehow.

Minkus ignored their rejection and sat down at one end of our rectangular-shaped table, between Shawn and Maya. "Ah, Christmas. Season of togetherness. Season of brotherhood-" Minkus was cut off by Cory.

"Season of wool. Nine out of ten Christmas gifts- wool. It doesn't matter if it's shaped like socks or a sweater it's wool and it's itchy." Cory stated as Shawn nodded in agreement. _Wow, my dad knew so much about Christmas at my age._ The funny thing was the only time Dad _didn't_ get me wool as part of my present for Christmas was the time he gave me my first cell phone. Oh, how I missed my cell phone.

"Hey, let's just say in the future you have kids. You're not gonna get them wool, right?" I asked Cory. He gave me a puzzled look.

"The gift isn't as important as the thought behind it," Minkus responded smartly. Shawn rolled his eyes when he heard Minkus say that.

"I agree with Stuart," Topanga commented as she also walked up to our table holding her tray.

"Oh, no. It's a nerd swarm." Shawn looked from both Topanga and Minkus, horrified. Topanga ignored his insult.

"I just think we often lose sight of the true meaning of Christmas in the frenzy of commercialism. Christmas is the celebration of the winter solstice- an ancient tribal ritual whose origins are lost in time," Topanga reflected. _Whoa, was my mom smart and deep._

"Yeah, we were just talking about that in the bathroom," Shawn answered sarcastically, not caring one bit about what Topanga was saying. After Minkus and Topanga left our table, Cory and Shawn began to gossip about what they were getting for Christmas.

"I think I got my real leather NBA regulation basketball," Cory said excitedly. "It's so major a gift I've been saving up to buy my gift a gift." I guess Dad wasn't so cheap as a kid.

"What're you gonna get it?" Maya asked. Cory pulled out a folded up five dollar bill from his pocket and opened it up to show us.

"A five dollar top of the line imitation nylon net."

"You have five bucks?" Shawn asked incredulously.

"I've been saving up for a month." Cory responded. "If I go buy it now, I'll tip off my parents that I know what I'm getting. Christmas is very delicate. You screw up-wool," he explained. Maya turned to Shawn.

"So Hunter, what're you getting for Christmas?"

"Me? My dad got me, like, everything." Shawn looked down at his food and picked at it for a bit. That was when I figured something was really wrong that he wasn't telling us.

"That's great," I said.

"Yeah. My dad totally came through this year."

Again, Minkus came up to our table, but this time he carried a notepad and a pen and he looked at Shawn. "Speaking of gifts, you haven't yet chipped in your five dollars for the class present to Mr. Feeny." Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Tomorrow."

"You said that yesterday," Minkus insisted.

"Come on, Shawn," Cory encouraged. "Don't think of it as five dollars for Feeny's present. Think of it as five bucks to make Minkus go away."

"Look, Minkus, I just spent my last money on lunch, okay? I'll give it to you tomorrow," Shawn said, fed up with Minkus. He got up and walked out of the cafeteria. Minkus lifted up Shawn's brown paper bag that contained his lunch.

"What? His mother charged him a packing fee?"

* * *

><p>After we arrived after school to the orphanage with all of the kids, Maya and I headed to our room. As usual, I was lying on my bed doing homework, and Maya was lying on her bunk above my bed doodling in her history notebook.<p>

"Hey Riley," Maya called out.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"What do you think is wrong with Shawn? He's been acting strange lately. Do you think he's having family problems or something?"

I shrugged my shoulders even though she couldn't see me. "I don't know. You know him better than I do. Look, if there was any way we could help him, we would, right?" A second later, I heard an unexpected thud on the floor. I looked up to see that Maya had jumped off her bunk and now she had on her 'let's-get-in'trouble' look.

"There _is _a way Riley. What if-"

"No."

"But-"

"Maya! You promised me we wouldn't do anything that would make us look suspicious. If we look in the photo album, we may change the future," I insisted. Before I could stop her, Maya crawled under my bed to where I had hid the photo album about a month and a half ago and pulled it out. I got off my bed after she stood up. The album was covered in dust since it was under my bed for so long. I looked over at Maya's smirking face.

"We can get answers Riley! How many times can you say something as cool as that? We can change the world and prevent something bad before it happens." Okay, so that was starting to get me convinced that it was a good idea to cheat the past a little and figure out what Shawn was hiding. But I still did not like it.

"Alright, but if we get in trouble, I'm blaming you," I warned. Maya brushed off my warning and opened the black book. She flipped through a couple of pages, skimming them until she came across one particular photo. She took the photo out of its plastic slot and showed it to me. It was a picture of Cory and Shawn standing in Cory's backyard. Shawn held Cory's NBA basketball in his hand as he and Cory smiled to the camera. I wondered then who had taken the picture. Maya flipped the picture where there was some writing on it.

"Friday, December 17th, 1993. Hey, Shawn wrote something here, _'I'll never forget the day when Cory first gave me a present for Christmas. It happened two days before this picture was taken by Mr. Feeny. Cory called me over to his house and he handed me this big green box with red bow on top. He was so eager for me to open it that he did it himself! He reluctantly told me, after he gave me his major real leather NBA basketball present, that he didn't want me to not have anything for Christmas since he had heard my dad got fired from his job. I took it then he meant I was just his charity case, and so I was mad at him for two days until Minkus told me Cory paid Minkus the five dollars I owed him for Mr. Feeny's present.'"_ Maya paused, indicating the entry concluded there. I paced around our room._  
><em>

"That means my dad is probably calling Shawn over to give him his present right now. They're gonna get angry with each other and then what if they never make up? We can't let that happen!" I panicked. Maya stuffed the picture inside her back pocket.

"That's what Shawn's been hiding from us. He was embarrassed that his dad got laid off," Maya said in realization. "Let's go." We grabbed our sweaters and were able to sneak out the orphanage without Nurse Millar or anybody else catching us. We made it to Cory's backyard just as Cory gave Shawn the big green box with the red bow on top. We decided to hide in the bushes to not interrupt Cory and Shawn's conversation.

"It's not going to blow up, is it?" Shawn asked, giving Cory a strange look as if he were crazy.

"Open it! Open it!" Cory demanded excitedly. "Here, let me open it," he snatched Shawn's present, sat on a step, and took out his basketball from the box. "A real leather NBA certified- dribbles like a dream basketball." Cory handed the ball to Shawn. "I'm giving it to you. Don't you love me?"

"Why'd you give this to me?" Shawn asked, looking at the ball in his hands.

"Because it's Christmas."

"So? We never give each other stuff for Christmas."

"Yeah, but this year's kind of different." Cory answered, avoiding the question.

"Why?"

"Well because..."

"Because why?"

"Because you're my best friend," Cory said smiling nervously.

"But I wasn't last year?" Shawn asked raising his eyebrow, not convinced of what Cory was telling him.

"No, you were, it's just-" Cory was about to reveal the truth when Maya unexpectedly came out of the bushes and revealed herself.

"Just accept the gift Hunter. Cory's your best friend and he just wanted to do something nice for you," Maya blurted out. I walked out of the bushes and stood behind her. Yeah, that was my best friend. She could pretty much say anything she wanted and was fearless about it. She didn't beat around the bushes, well, except a little for this time.

"Alright fine." Shawn gave in. "Does that mean you're expecting me to get you something?" he asked worriedly. Cory shook his head. Shawn sighed in relief. "Thanks man. I wouldn't have been able to get you anything anyway...because...well my dad got laid off a few days ago," Shawn revealed solemnly. It wasn't anything new to us, but we pretended to be surprised.

"We understand Shawn. It's okay. You can tell us anything and you don't have to be embarrassed about it," I explained. The others agreed with me. Cory's mom came outside and invited us all in for a snack.

"Hi, I'm Cory's mother, Amy," Mrs. Matthews said introducing herself to Maya. Maya smiled knowingly.

"Hi, my name is Maya Hart. I'm a friend of Cory's from school." We all sat around the kitchen table as Mrs. Matthews got behind the counter and took out some pieces of bread and jam and began to prepare jam sandwiches for us. I heard some footsteps coming down the stairs and turned around in my seat to see it was Eric. He walked over to Mrs. Matthews, not noticing that we were all sitting at the table.

"Hey mom, the little weasel won't come out of the bathroom. I've even tried giving her your makeup. She took it and now she still doesn't want to come out." I made a wild guess and assumed the 'weasel' Uncle Eric was talking about was my four year old Aunt Morgan. My grandmother stopped what she was doing and looked up at Eric.

"You gave her my makeup?"

"Yeah, you said you would let her play with it if she came out," Eric answered nonchalantly.

"Yes, but I didn't mean she can play with it _without _my supervision!" Mrs. Matthews hurried up the stairs. Eric took an apple that was sitting on the counter and bit into it. He hopped on the counter and it was then when he noticed us for the first time. He pointed his finger at me.

"Hey! I know you! You were here a while ago with Cory's hippie girlfriend," he said quickly, with wide eyes, his mouth full, and with pieces of apple flying out of his mouth.

Cory rolled his eyes in annoyance. "She's _not_ my girlfriend Eric."

"Then is this girl your girlfriend? Ooh, my little bro's got _two _girlfriends," Eric joked happily. I shuttered.

"Oh, no! I'm _not _his girlfriend." I clarified. The thought of people believing I was dating my father just made me want to puke.

"So, Shawn. What about you? You dating any of these pretty little girls?" Eric teased. Shawn looked over at Maya. He didn't say anything but just simply stare at her. I raised an eyebrow in suspicion. _What was that about?_

"Nobody's dating anyone here, now get out," Cory said attempting to push Eric out of the room with his small form. Eric chuckled.

"Oh Cory. You know I love you and all, but I can still kick your butt any day." As I watched the two brothers argue, I felt a tug on my shoulder. I turned myself to see Maya giving me a panic and worried look.

"What is it?" I whispered so that Shawn, who was sitting right across from us wouldn't overhear anything that we were saying. No words came out of Maya's mouth, so she dragged me outside to the patio and pulled out Shawn's photo. She was white as a sheet and looked as if she had seen a ghost. Maya began to pace around and it reminded me of what I would do when I felt nervous and scarred.

"Maya, what happened? Why are you so freaked out?"

"Look at this!" she shrieked anxiously forgetting that there was a possibility Mr. Feeny could hear us next door. Maya handed me the photo. I flipped it back and forward. _Oh no. What have we done?!_ There was nothing. The picture that once was, was now blank.

* * *

><p><strong><span>VERY IMPORTANT<span> Author's Note: Ooh, cliffhanger! Remember how I started a Q&A section last week? I decided since I want to really communicate with each one of you who review my story, I created a Tumblr account to answer all of your reviews. This means that all of the reviews I get I will make a blog and respond to each one of them! My first blog which is for all of the reviews I received from my previous chapter is in a link posted in my profile. Please check it out and tell me what you think of this idea! :) This chapter was inspired by Ultrablud2 who gave me the idea to how the events turn out in the end. This significant chapter is the beginning of the alteration of the past vs. future for Riley and Maya. Girl Meets World began season 2 filming last Tuesday and I'm really excited for that. I found out a few days ago that Home For the Holidays premieres on December 5th! ****I don't think there are enough words in the English dictionary to express my gratitude toward all you loyal readers! I always look forward to Sundays and getting feedback from you guys because I know you guys are so smart and creative that you give me great advice. 18 reviews in one chapter! Made me look forward to writing this one.**

**P.S- Don't forget to watch Girl Meets Friendship next Friday!**

**-Mimi1239**


	10. A Gift from Santa

**Hey guys! This chapter is the continuation of my previous chapter, All I Want for Christmas is... I hope you enjoy it then. Last week was the beginning of something big, and by the time we hit Christmas, something even bigger will happen. Ever since Girl Meets World came on and I started coming to this site a lot and read the fanfictions, I noticed there was something missing that nobody was really doing at the time- a story about Girl Meets World meeting Boy Meets World. I'm grateful to have come this far with everything else going on in my life and I thank all of you who are reading this. Therefore, with great honor, I present to you chapter 10! And I can assure you there will be many more to come :) Okay, so about this whole Maya/Shawn thing, I've been receiving a lot of reviews saying that I shouldn't have them romantically, but in contrast there have been many reviews that say I should. I've decided to listen to my heart and stick to my very first original plan. Trust me, there will be some balance between the two and you will get the best of both worlds and hopefully you are all satisfied with that because I know I am :) Lots of Shawn/Maya moments in this chapter. Shout out to all who reviewed my previous chapter: Guest, Broadwaygirl21, nerdybookgirl, pepper401, Guest, L.H, jenna323.m, Kelse56, Guest, OTHFAN26, Pebblemist of LightClan, Ali6132, Christinabeal10, Esthernight, and LoveShipper.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Meets World, or its spin-off series Girl Meets World.**

* * *

><p><span>Maya's Point of View<span>

_**Wednesday, December 15th, 1993, Philadelphia**_

_**Past time, 4:15 P.M **_

Riley and I had to excuse ourselves from Cory's house once we shockingly discovered that we had altered the past and now the picture that I once had in my back pocket, well the image was blank. We really screwed up, we realized once we snuck back into the orphanage.

"How could this happen Maya? What does this mean for us now?" Riley panicked as she flapped the blank photo around in our room.

"I don't know, but Shawn's entry said that he and Cory made up two days later, so maybe nothing will change after all." I really tried to sound confident in everything I was saying, for Riley's sake. She wasn't good at handling bad news and she always acted as if it was the end of the world. Maybe this time it was, so I had to mask my fear so that she wouldn't worry.

"I'm still blaming you if my parents don't end up together," Riley threatened pointing her index finger at me. I couldn't really take her seriously. This time it was all my fault, and I couldn't blame her for being angry with me. We ended up hugging instead of arguing any further. I needed her as much as she needed me. All afternoon long we reminisced about our lives before we got stuck in the past. We even tried to figure out what transported us into 1993.

"I knew there was something weird about that abandoned warehouse. You never noticed anything strange, Maya?" I shook my head. I'd been going to that warehouse since I had been ten years old, and despite the horrific stories about weird things going on that I heard around the neighborhood, I still went there anyway. Nothing bad ever happened to me there, and sometimes I even felt safe being there by myself. It was only until I took Riley there because I didn't have any other choice when everything changed. I should have listened. "Why did this have to happen? I've always been good. I never break curfew, I eat my vegetables, I do all my homework..." Riley trailed off, listing every single thing she did right. Then I realized something.

"You said you didn't want to go to Philadelphia with your parents! And now here we are." Riley scoffed at my excuse.

"Well, you took me to that warehouse Maya," she said putting her hands on her hips as she stood up from the bed.

"Okay," I admitted. "It's both our faults. And..." I hesitated to say, because now I was going to have to be completely honest with her (sort of), and tell her everything that happened before we got transported. "Before I went to your place and waited for you by your window, something happened at the bakery with my mom...and Shawn." Riley gave me a puzzled look.

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"Shawn took me to the bakery because my mom wanted to tell me something important. She got this part in a show and she was leaving me to go to California," I said solemnly. Riley gasped in shock.

"How could she do that to you Maya?"

"I don't know," I groaned, feeling the tears start to well up in my eyes. "And that isn't even the worst part! Shawn offered to adopt me."

Riley raised an eyebrow in confusion. "But Maya, how is that bad? Shawn was just trying to help-"

"That's not the point!" I blurted, frustrated with myself for not being able to contain my emotions in lately. I wasn't angry at Riley, or at Shawn anymore for that matter. I was angry at myself. I used to be tough as nails and always control of my feelings and emotions.

"It's okay Maya," Riley comforted in a soft tone, sitting back down beside me.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Why did you wait three months to tell me this?" I didn't answer. "You thought I was going to mend right? Well you don't have to worry about that now. We just have to face the fact that we're stuck here for a while," Riley stated calmly. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. Riley had always hated change.

"Riles, do you miss your family?" I asked.

"Of course Maya. I miss waking up in the morning to the smell of pancakes. My parents always having my back and making sure I wouldn't oversleep so that I wouldn't be late to school. I even miss my dad being our teacher!" I had to chuckle a little at that. There was the Riley I knew. My best friend.

"Well I miss picking you up everyday for school and tickling your feet when your mom couldn't wake you up." Riley giggled.

"That explains the Lucas dream."

* * *

><p>The next day at school I couldn't help but think Riley and I really did change everything. My theory was confirmed when at lunch, Minkus came to our table like he had the day before and and again bothered Shawn about the five dollars he still needed from him.<p>

"Shawn, it's tomorrow," Minkus reminded, holding his small notepad and pen as he tapped his foot on the floor impatiently. He was wearing a grey sweater vest over his yellow turtle neck. So that was where Farkle got his sense of style.

"What are you talking about?" Shawn asked, obviously annoyed by Minkus and his persistence.

"I'm talking about the class present. You still haven't paid your five dollars," explained Minkus.

"Fine, I'll give it to you. I just don't have it on me," Shawn promised, trying to get Minkus to just leave him alone.

"I'm going to buy the present tonight so today is the last day to give me the money."

"I said I'll give it to you," Shawn's voice raised. He looked angry and frustrated, and we all knew (except for Minkus) why. Minkus didn't budge. He remained in his spot and in fact looked more determined then ever now.

"If you don't give me five dollars right now I'm _not_ going to put your name on the card and the entire sixth grade of Jefferson Elementary is going to know you're a deadbeat." After a long and awkward pause, Shawn finally responded.

"Fine, then I am okay?" Shawn got up and stormed out of the cafeteria, much like he did yesterday.

"Minkus, leave him alone," Cory said.

"Yeah, he doesn't have the money," Riley included.

"He doesn't?" Minkus asked.

"No." Cory answered.

"Oh. That puts me in an awkward position. I can't put his name on the card if he doesn't give me the money. Rules are rules. I'm the class treasurer-" I interrupted Minkus before he continued to ramble on about his important "job".

"Yeah, okay. That's great Minkus." I fished out five dollars from my pocket. "Shawn lent me five dollars last week and that's why he didn't have the money," I lied. " I have it now, so here." I handed Minkus the five dollars which was the money I was going to use to buy Riley a Christmas present. I hoped Shawn would thank me later for what I was doing.

"Oh, so you're the deadbeat," Minkus smirked.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Yeah, whatever. Just make sure you put Shawn's name on the card, okay?"

"Don't worry," he reassured. "His name, however will have to be last since he was the last one to pay.

"Gee, Minkus, I wonder whose name is first on the list? Does it rhyme with stinkus?" Cory taunted, referring to the fact that Minkus was the unofficial class pet. He was Mr. Feeny's favorite student although Mr. Feeny would never admit it because he claimed he didn't have favorites. After Minkus left, a few minutes later, Shawn returned and sat down.

"Sorry guys. I just needed to cool off," he said pushing his back with both of his hands. We all nodded understandingly, and nothing more was spoken about the five dollars.

* * *

><p>I didn't know why I brought myself to pay Shawn's due. It was supposed to be Cory's job since that was the way it happened. That was the way Cory and Shawn supposedly ended their fight. Maybe it was because I thought it was the right thing to do and that maybe something good would happen to me in return. I ended up fully convincing myself that it was okay the way I played fate a little. That nothing else bad would come out of this dilemma that Riley and I created for ourselves. Wrong again.<p>

During our last few minutes in Mr. Feeny's class on the Friday before Christmas break began, Minkus raised up his hand. "Mr. Minkus," Mr. Feeny noted. Minkus got up and walked to the front of the classroom carrying a Christmas-themed gift bag and settled it on top of Mr. Feeny's desk.

"In my capacity as class treasurer I would like to present you with the sixth grade's Christmas gift."

Mr. Feeny pulled out a big heavy black book. "Oh, my! A dictionary. How wonderful." He opened up the card and read, "'To our admired and respected teacher' from his dutiful and attentive class."

"I wrote that," Minkus smiled proudly. I rolled my eyes.

"Big surprise there," I muttered sarcastically under my breath.

"I never would have guessed," Mr. Feeny commented.

"And all our names are written below," Minkus pointed at the card. I turned my attention from the front of the class for a second to look at Shawn. His forehead was propped up against his balled up fist. He seemed worried, angry, embarrassed, and uncomfortable all in one. I knew that was all going to change in just a few seconds.

"Yes, Minkus all the way down to Hunter. You all seem to be there," Mr. Feeny said scanning the list in the card. Shawn's worried face turned into confusion. "Well, I am very touched. This means a great deal to me, so thank you very much." The bell rung. Everybody scurried out of the classroom just as Mr. Feeny shout out, "Merry Christmas! Have a wonderful vacation."

I was very amused at the way Cory was rushing everybody out yelling, "Hurry! Get out while you can! Hurry!" He then rushed himself out. Riley was one of those people Cory rushed out of the classroom. We both needed to pick up the orphan kids and she was the first one to always get there first on time. Riley liked to be punctual. I would catch up with her later.

The last kid I saw in the class as I walked out was Minkus. Then I was surprised to see Shawn leaning against the wall outside of the classroom.

"Hey, aren't you going home? It's Christmas break!" It was Christmas break for crying out loud! I honestly thought he was going to be the first person to leave the classroom followed by Cory. "What're you still doing here?"

"I'm waiting for Minkus. I need to thank him for something," he answered, seemingly in deep thought. _Oh no._

"Merry Christmas Hunter," I said and then left quickly. He was going to find out what I did for him. I was afraid he would take it the wrong way and think I just did it because I felt sorry for him. Well, I just had to face the fact that he was going to find out eventually. I mean, Minkus wouldn't just _put _his name on the card without receiving the money. I had to do something...

As I walked out of the school, I heard someone calling me my name. "Maya!" The familiar voice was getting closer. I turned around and no surprise. It was Shawn. "Why'd you do that for me Maya? Is it because of my dad?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I didn't want people teasing you. You're my friend so I thought I'd help you out," I explained, trying my best not to say anything that he would consider insulting.

"You didn't have to do that Maya. I don't care that people call me a deadbeat," he said. But I could see his eyes were saying otherwise.

"Yes you do! And I care too. It's Christmas, friends are supposed to help each other out."

"You don't understand." Ha, that reminded me of when I told future Shawn he didn't understand me. The tables were turning on me.

"Of course I understand Shawn." I realized then I couldn't actually tell him how I knew what he was going through. My mom must have gotten fired like a million times before she got a job as a waitress. I could tell even she wasn't proud of her job, since she always told people she was an actress. We barely were able to afford the apartment we had. Mr. Matthews was the person who bought me my first real cell phone.

Shawn seemed unconvinced. "I've lived in a trailer park all my life. I'm not normal. You live with Riley's grandparents probably in some fancy build-into-the-ground house. We are not from the same world." Why did I lie to him? Why didn't I just tell him I lived in an orphanage when he asked me? He would have understood. But it was too late now.

"Trust me. I understand Hunter. But what's your problem? I was going to use that five dollars to buy Riley a present. You should be thanking me for helping you out," I let the last part accidentally slip out. Okay, so that wasn't the best thing to say, but I was starting to get irritated.

"I don't need you charity, _Hart,_" He answered coldly, and then stormed off.

* * *

><p>That afternoon I decided to pay Mr. Feeny a little visit. I even brought Riley along with me. This problem with Shawn was not leaving me alone. I needed someone to talk to that was wise and understanding and was a good problem-solver.<p>

Riley and I entered the Matthews' backyard and all I could hear was Riley's ranting, "Are you sure we should be bothering him right now? I mean he's probably having dinner or something-" Riley's nervousness was cut off by Mr. Feeny standing up from his sort of 'hiding' space behind his picket fence. He probably listened in to a lot of conversations between the Matthews' family without meaning to.

"'He' is still gardening. It's only four in the afternoon Miss Matthews. But what can I help you with?" Mr. Feeny wiped his dirt filled hands with a cloth.

"Um, well I heard you give great advice, so I wanted to ask for your advice about a problem I have," I said. Mr. Feeny's eyebrow raised.

"Is that so? Well, what is your problem Miss Hart?"

I slowly began, "Uh, well I have... this _friend _that I tried helping out, but then he got mad at me and said he didn't need my 'charity'. Where's his gratitude? At least we both know one person who wasn't paying attention to 'A Christmas Carol.'" Mr. Feeny shook his head.

"I can name one too. It's you Maya. A true gift is given with no expectation."

"What's that mean?" Riley asked.

"It means you gave the gift to get the thanks. That's not the way it's supposed to be. Not between real friends."

"So I guess you know who this _friend _is right?"

Mr. Feeny nodded. "Yes I do. Cory's father informed me yesterday about Mr. Hunter. I understand what you tried to do was a pure and good-hearted gesture, but it must only be for generous and selfless reasons. Do not just do it for the gratitude. That's what Christmas is about Miss Matthews and Miss Hart. The act of giving, not receiving." I smiled gratefully. As if on cue, Mrs. Matthews came out holding little Morgan's flour-covered hand while carrying a red box of cookies in the other hand.

"Oh, well hello Riley and Maya. I didn't expect to find you both out here," Mrs. Matthews greeted. "Cory's inside if you want to see him."

"No thanks, Mrs. Matthews. We were just leaving," I declined her offer politely. "Who are the cookies for?" I wondered.

"I helped make them!" Morgan chirped. It was obvious she did considering her whole face and clothes were covered in flour. She looked like a ghost!

"Yes, Morgan and I were about to drop them off to Shawn's family-"

"Maya can do it," Riley offered. I turned to look at her. _What was she doing?_

"Is that alright with you Maya? I would be very grateful if you did because I have to get Morgan cleaned up for dinner and talk to Mr. Feeny about something. Shawn doesn't live too far from here-"

"Yeah, I know where Shawn lives." Riley looked at me with a surprised expression on her face. I never told her about my little visits to Shawn's trailer park. I gave her my 'I'll explain later look' and took the cookies from Mrs. Matthews hand. Mrs. Matthews took Morgan back inside the house. "Not that I don't mind helping, but why'd you do that?" I asked Riley.

"You need to fix whatever problem you have with Shawn, right? Well, go and make things right," Riley smiled encouragingly. I turned to Mr. Feeny.

"Thanks Mr. Feeny. Merry Christmas to you," I said and began my journey to Shawn's trailer park. I stopped at the Hunters' trailer park and knocked on the door. A tall woman with light brown curly hair wearing an apron opened the door.

"Hello! Is there something I can help you with?" The cheerful woman asked in the same southern accent I heard Shawn's dad use when I first met him. This, I supposed, was Shawn's mother Virna.

"Um, yes. I'm Maya, a friend of Shawn's from school. May I talk to him please?" I asked politely. Mrs. Hunter's smile grew wider, if that was even possible.

"Of course sweetie," she said turning her body around and shouted inside the trailer, "Shawn, a pretty little lady is here to see you!" And then she turned back to me and said, "That's the first time I've ever said that before." _Trust me, it wasn't going to be the last, _I thought to myself as Shawn came outside and his mom went back inside to give us some privacy. The sun was setting, and it was starting to get dark.

It felt awkward to be near Shawn in this type of situation. I hadn't realized that I didn't know what to say until it hit me at that moment.

"Hey...Shawn. Cory's mom wanted me to give this to you for your mom," I said handing him the box of cookies. "And I just wanted to apologize. I tried to help you for the wrong reasons. I thought you should have thanked me for what I did. I really do understand you Shawn, even though I can't really tell you how I do." Shawn walked closer to me.

"Well, I shouldn't have been angry with you. You didn't want people to know...about my dad. It's cool. Thanks for the cookies Maya." I looked down and could see Shawn was gripping my hand. I pulled back from the shock and began to laugh nervously. After the awkward moment, I had to ask something.

"So, everything's cool between us?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Hey, when I got friends, I can get through anything." I smiled.

* * *

><p>"Did you work things out with Shawn?" Riley asked me once I arrived at the orphanage. After we talked, Shawn invited me to a small dinner he was having with his parents. I got to know a lot more about the Hunter family. To sum things up, they were good people.<p>

When I finished changing into my PJ's, I answered, "Yes Riley. Thanks for fixing things like you always do," I joked. I climbed up my bunk and got into bed. Riley shut the lights off and got into her bed. There was still about a week left till Christmas. From the light of the moon shining so bright outside the window close to my bed, I decided it was a good time to take out two pictures I had hidden under my pillow. The first one was a picture that the Matthews family had taken about an hour ago. Mr. Feeny was there also, dressed as Santa Clause. The picture was taken in the kitchen. Everybody except for Morgan was looking at each other as if somebody said something unpleasant before the picture was taken. I found it funny because Morgan was the only one smiling into the camera.

The second picture which I hid under my pillow, was one I hid away from Riley for a few reasons. It was the Christmas photo future Shawn gave me before my mom told me she was leaving me. I kept reading the back message: _Maya, you don't have to be blood to be family, Love Shawn. _I still didn't know what it meant.

The tables really turned on me this time. Cory was the one who was supposed to learn the meaning of Christmas from Mr. Feeny, but instead I ended up in his situation and got the advice from Mr. Feeny. _At least this whole, 'we changed the future' problem is over_, I thought to myself, relieved that everything was finally fixed. But in reality (and little did I know), the problem that Riley and I created was far from being solved.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yep, more to come soon! The alteration has not stopped yet! This is the last chapter that will take place in 1993 unfortunately. Everything from now on will start from 1994. That's something new :) I found out last week that on the day that Home for the Holidays premieres (Dec 5th) I don't have to go to school (yay!), so I'll probably stay home and continue writing more chapters for this story until the time comes when the episode comes on! It's really exciting for me :) I can't wait for the episode. Guess what? As I was writing this chapter, my dad put on Hot Stuff by Donna Summer and that just made me laugh! All I could think about was that episode of Boy Meets World (Last Tango in Philly) where all of the guys were dancing at the club! That was certainly a highlight for me! By the way, thanks for the 105 reviews that I have received overall! You guys rock! I'm still getting reviews for Who Am I? which I am very happy about! :) And what did you guys think of Girl Meets Friendship? I loved the cute moments between Cory and Topanga! Girl Meets Brother premieres next Friday! See ya next week!<strong>

**P.S- Don't forget to check on my profile for the link to my Tumblr blog for this chapter for those of you who reviewed chapter 9.**

**-Mimi1239**


	11. First Crushes

**Hello! Happy late-Thanksgiving to you guys that had it on Thursday! My Thanksgiving was in October (Canadian), remember? This chapter takes place during She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not. Thanks for all the reviews guys! Just to clarify, season 1 of this story is not over yet. There are still six or seven more chapters after this one that cover the majority and the rest of season 1. Cory/Topanga moments in this chapter and a lot more later :) To clear things up with the Tumblr blogs, I often post the link to my next blog before I post the new chapter just so that I don't forget. Sorry for the confusion, I know some of you thought I posted chapter 11 last week but this is it. I didn't know most of you guys looked at my blog but don't get me wrong, I am VERY happy that you do. It's why I make them. **

**I just want to bring something up before you guys read the chapter, a long time ago I encouraged you guys that love the whole time-travelling concept to make a GMW/BMW story like I did, and then I come across this story that I thought was sort of like mine. Makeup, insecurity, escaping through the bay window, warehouse, orphanage, school of choice...Then I saw Ali6132's review (thanks by the way for mentioning this),_ "Good story. It kind of sounds like the story "Seven Years in the Nineties" by Mimi1239, though_." I could tell the author has read my story, but now I encourage you guys to come up with an original idea to how you think Riley and Maya would go to the nineties. Repetition is boring, right? Shout out to those who reviewed my previous chapter: HK, Awkward Teen, L.H, Nat-Marie, Kelse56, Ali6132, ultrablu2, Pebblemist of LightClan, Esthernight, Glee Clue Rock 1251, Ariel, jenna323.m, and LoveShipper.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Meets World, or its spin off series Girl Meets World.**

* * *

><p><span>Riley's Point of View<span>

_**Tuesday, January 11th, 1994, Philadelphia**_

_**Past time, 8:00 A.M**_

Christmas break ended the first week of January. We were all back in school and the kids were even wilder than before, if that was even possible. Love seemed to be blooming among the "nerd set" as Cory would put it. Minkus was starting to leave Topanga roses on her desk. That was starting to make me nervous. As Cory and Shawn were making fun of Minkus and Topanga, I walked up to the two best friends.

"Hey Cory. Why don't you do something like that for Topanga? Give her a rose or write her a poem," I suggested. Both Cory and Shawn looked at me as if I were insane.

"Why would I do that? It's not like I _like_ her," Cory answered, shuddering at the thought. It was hard work waiting around all the time for my parents to realize they belonged with each other and that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. But no, that only happened in the movies. It was going to take a lot of convincing and planning to make _sure _everything turned out right.

"Good morning, class. I trust you all had a good weekend," Mr. Feeny said as he walked into the classroom just as the bell rung. I went to take my seat. "This morning we have a guest lecturer. The school board feels that since you're all starting the seventh grade next year it would behoove you to have an advanced taste of the experience." Just then, Eric walked into the classroom while looking at a piece of paper he held in his hand.

"Eric?" Cory asked, shocked that his brother was in his class.

"Cory?"

"Mr. Matthews?" Mr. Feeny questioned, with the same level of shock as Cory.

"Mr. Feeny?" Eric walked up to the front of the class. I noticed the way my mom was following Eric's every move. It was sort of creepy. After Eric explained that the reason why he was there was because he wanted to get out of algebra, he began with by saying, "Hi, kids, I'm Eric. I'm in the 10th grade at Adams High, the school you'll all be going to next year."

"At least all of us who pass," Minkus stated, looking over at Cory and Shawn.

After Cory made some farting noises and the class returned to its loud and chaotic mode , Mr. Feeny said, "Please, class, give Mr. Matthews your attention."

"Matthews?" Topanga asked, a smile forming on her face.

"Oh, yeah, I'm Cory's older brother," Eric answered. "I got the good hair. Anyway, next year you guys will be seventh graders or, as we upper class-men will be calling you phlegmballs. Now, there's gonna be a few things you're gonna need to know for survival on the mean streets of high school. Parties are gonna be a lot better because you can stay out later. And, of course, cool clothes are a must. Uh, you're gonna want to know where the parking lot is, too because that's where the most popular kids hang. And you're gonna want to hang with them unless, of course you want to look like a complete nerd," Eric laughed to himself, but then stopped when he saw Minkus' serious face. "No offense, Mink."

Cory and Shawn tried to get Eric to agree that he would drive them to school next year, but of course Eric answered, "Drop dead," and Cory jokingly fell to the floor. What a goofball.

* * *

><p>After school, Cory invited Maya and I to his house with Shawn to hang out and work on some homework together. I thought it was a little strange that he would do that, but I guess they considered us as part of their group now. Nurse Millar gave us the week off from picking up the orphans and told us she would only ask us for our help when she needed it. As we were all sitting around the table with Cory, Shawn, and Maya fooling around, and me doing my homework, there was a knock on the back door and Cory got up to answer it. It was Topanga carrying a container.<p>

"Hi Cory. I have some freshly baked brownies here I thought you might enjoy." Topanga smiled brightly.

"Thanks for dropping them off," Cory said, grabbing the container, but Topanga wouldn't let go of the container.

"I thought perhaps I could stay here and enjoy them with you." My mom kept her forced smile on her face as she walked past Cory and settled the brownies on the kitchen table next to us.

Shawn didn't seem to mind that Topanga was here, as long as she brought food. "Milk's in the fridge, babe," he said taking a bite out of a brownie.

"Hey, these are pretty good," Maya complimented as she tasted the brownie in her mouth. Indeed they were.

"Thanks. I helped Chloe make them," Topanga responded, referring to her mother. Morgan came downstairs and complimented Topanga on her braided crimped hair.

Topanga offered to put a braid on Morgan's hair and before they went upstairs to Morgan's room, Morgan said to Cory, "You know, I'd like to see more of them and less of him." She pointed at Shawn. I thought it was adorable!

Shawn was smirking at Cory once the girls left. "What?" Cory finally asked.

"Comes over with the brownies, tries to get in good with your sister..." Shawn's smirk only grew wider. Now I knew what he was getting at.

Cory still didn't get it. "So?"

"So, Cory and Topanga sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g," Shawn sang.

Cory scoffed and shook his head. "No way. Minkus wants her."

"And yet she's not over at Minkus' house unloading brownies," Maya defended. She did bring up a good point.

"That's just what I want, to be Topanga's boyfriend and then we can name our children Chewbacca and Plankton," Cory answered sarcastically. I imagined what my life would be like if I was named any one of those names and I just stared at Cory in horror.

"Hey, can I get that in writing?" Maya smirked amusingly. I widened my eyes. She just really liked playing with my future.

"Okay future 'social worker'. What's your theory?" Cory put air quotes around social worker.

"Well Cory, it all has to start somewhere," I began, trying to get the horrible names out of my head. "Minkus gets squishy about Topanga. Topanga gets squishy about you. One day your solid as a rock the next day- _squish_." Cory rolled his eyes.

"Riley, Topanga _does not_ have a squish on me." I was glad I came over today. At least my parents' love life was finally getting somewhere, even though my dad refused to believe it was.

"Yes she does," I insisted. "She has a squish on you, you have a squish on her, and pretty soon, the universe will make sense again."

"No, it's more like, I hate her, she hates me, and that's the way the universe works."

"She brought you brownies, dude," Shawn concluded just as Mrs. Matthews walked into the kitchen carrying a bag of groceries. Simultaneously, Eric walked in from the back door just as Topanga and Morgan came down the stairs.

"Mommy! Mommy, look! Topanga made my hair pretty," Morgan said excitedly showing her mom her braided strand of hair.

"She sure did." Mrs. Matthews smiled as she touched the braid.

"Yep," Cory agreed, taking the container of brownies from the table and gave them to Topanga and started pushing her out the door. "Brownies, braids- she does it all but, uh, now she has to do it all at home."

"But I was hoping I could stay-"

"You can't. We're over the legal hair limit of this room," Cory said shutting the door in Topanga's face much like did the first time I came over and Topanga performed her "Doughnut in the Sky" poem. Then he opened the door and took the container out of Topanga's hand and then shut the door again.

"Well, that wasn't very polite," Mrs. Matthews commented giving Cory a disapproving look.

"I can't afford to be polite, Mom. I'm polite- _squish_."

"I hear a lot of men treat the women they love like that," Shawn teased smirking. Everybody turned to look at Cory with a knowing look.

Cory glared at Shawn. "I'll kill you, Shawn," he threatened.

"We got a little girlfriend action going on here?" Eric smirked.

"Yep," Maya said.

"No." Cory said.

"Cory and Topanga sitting in a tree A-B-C-D-E-F-G," Morgan sang.

* * *

><p>During lunch the next day of school, Topanga walked up to our table. "Here comes the future Mrs. Cory Matthews," I announced quietly so that only the four of us could hear.<p>

"Riley, shut up. Topanga doesn't like me." Was my dad always this stubborn and blind? I guess so. "Look, I'll prove it."

"Hey guys. Hello, Cory," Topanga greeted as she arrived at our table. After Cory's lame attempt to avoid Topanga, she offered to loan him her rented tape of Godzilla Goes to College. That made both Cory and Shawn alert and jumpy.

"When can we borrow it?" Cory asked excitedly.

"You can't. It's my cousin's tape. He said I can't let it out of my sight and our VCR is broken. I'll have to bring it to your house."

"All right," Cory agreed reluctantly. "How about 4:00?"

"That will give me time to get home and get ready- I mean get the tape. Bye," Topanga said nervously and left. Aw, my mom wanted to look good for my dad on their "movie date". How cute!

"Oh, man, she's got a _thang_ for you," Shawn snickered.

"Yeah, did you see the way she was looking at you Cory? And the way she slipped up definitely means she likes you," Maya said.

"What are you guys? The 'love experts'? What do I care? All I want from her is brownies and videos," Cory said simply. We all resumed our eating until a very infuriated Minkus stormed to our table.

"You maggot," Minkus spat.

"Huh?" Cory asked confusingly.

"All these years pretending to be my close friend all so you could get to her." Since when were Cory and Minkus "close"?_  
><em>

"Her? Topanga?" Cory shook his head. "I don't think so."

Minkus scoffed. "Oh, please! The whole school's talking about you two." He crossed his arm, his face still red with fury.

"What?" Cory shrugged. "I ate a couple brownies. I said I'd watch a video."

"Do you really care about her or are you just doing this to humiliate me?"

Cory threw his hands in the air. "I give up."

"Don't worry Minkus. You'll find your soul mate and make lots of baby Minkii," Maya reassured. I glared at her while everybody else just stared at her in confusion.

"Be afraid. Be very afraid," Minkus threatened before he left.

"What's going on here? I don't want girls to like me. Why is everything changing?" Cory wondered.

"Trust me. Change is inevitable. Just try to keep up with it," I responded wisely. Yep, ever since I excepted the fact that Maya and I were going to be stuck in the past for a while, my level of wisdom just grew. "Hey, Topanga forgot her notebook," I said picking up the notebook sitting on the edge of the table that Topanga must have forgotten while she was here. Shawn took the notebook from my hands and opened it up to the first page.

"Oh look, it's a heart with a name doodled in swirly things. 'Mrs. Matthews'," Shawn taunted turning to the next page.

"Give me a break," Cory said covering his face with his hand. I took a slip out of my water bottle.

"'Mrs. Topanga Matthews'," Shawn turned flipped the next page. "Ooh 'Mrs. Eric Matthews'..."

"Would you get off my- what?" Cory said in shock. I on the other hand, was coughing up a lung. I was choking on the water that I was drinking just as Shawn said "Mrs. Eric Matthews" while Maya was patting my back. OH MY GOD! MY MOM WAS IN LOVE WITH MY UNCLE!

"Are you okay Riley? It looks like you're more surprised than I am," Cory asked seemingly concerned. After I was able to get some air back into my lungs, I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need some air. Maya, join me," I demanded dragging Maya out into the halls. Since everybody was in the cafeteria eating their lunch, we didn't have to worry about anybody overhearing our conversation. I didn't even know where to begin. "Maya! How could this happen?"

Maya grabbed my both of my shoulders. "No, no Riley. Don't freak out. This is just a phase. You're mom's just going through a phase. It's just a crush. She doesn't really love Eric. She'll get over it."

"How do you know so much? How can you think everything will be okay?"

"I just do. Your mom loves your dad. She just doesn't know it yet."

I still wasn't convinced. My lips formed a tight straight line as I thought about something disturbing. "What if we really did change the future Maya? And now my mom is going to end up with Uncle Eric?"

"Trust me, _we_ won't let that happen. This has nothing to do with what happened before Christmas. This will all blow over by tomorrow."

* * *

><p>I didn't get much sleep that night. I was too worried about my parents. It was hard to pretend like everything was okay when the reality was that everything seemed to be falling apart. The next day at school, though, changed it all. Eric walked into our classroom just as Mr. Feeny was in the middle of reading us some American poems.<p>

"Mr. Feeny? Um, may I come in?" Eric asked uncomfortably.

"Of course."

Eric walked up to the front of the classroom, much like he did two days ago. "Uh, could I speak to your class?"

"Be my guest."

"So, uh, a couple of days ago I pretty much covered the big high school picture but, uh, I left out one little tiny detail. You've all known each other since like, kindergarten. But next year there's gonna be maybe nine or ten other sixth grade classes from different schools making up your seventh grade class and you're not gonna know all those kids. A lot of them are gonna think differently than you."

"What do you mean?" Minkus asked.

"Well," Eric paused his speech to come up with an example, "do you smoke cigarettes?

"No."

"A lot of kids in your new school will. A lot of them are gonna try to pressure you into it. They're gonna tell how cool it is to smoke." Eric turned to look specifically at Minkus. "You want to be cool, don't you?

"More than you could ever know," Minkus answered dreamily.

"Maybe you'll smoke," Eric suggested.

Minkus shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Well," Eric pointed at Topanga, who had a sad expression on her face. "What if she thought it was cool? Then would you smoke?"

"In a heartbeat."

"But that's peer pressure," I realized.

"Yes it is Riley." Eric nodded toward me. He shifted his eyes toward Topanga. "So he smokes. Do you think that's cool?"

"I think anyone who smokes is a disgusting pig," Topanga responded, her voice breaking a little and a look of disgust and hatred formed in her eyes.

Minkus threw his hands in the air in defeat. "I'm trying to quit," he insisted.

"Well. It's not that easy, Minkus. There's all kinds of pressure." Eric walked around the class. He pointed at Cory. "I mean, what about alcohol?"

"What about it?" Cory shrugged.

"What about drugs?" Tension was increasing in the room.

"Hey, calm down, Eric. We're not into that stuff. All we like is baseball and comic books."

"Yeah, that's what you like now. But that's going to change just like you're changing schools. Just like you're going to start feeling a lot of new stuff inside you you're not really gonna understand.

"How do you know what's going to happen to us Eric?" Maya asked.

"Because you're growing up." Eric looked down at Topanga and smiled sincerely. "Some of you have already started." Topanga looked down and smiled to herself.

* * *

><p>During lunch, using the paper flowers he had made for Topanga, Minkus sat at a table by himself and with each petal he ripped from the flower, he chanted, "She loves me, she loves me not. She loves me, she loves me not." Obviously, he was doing that because of Topanga.<p>

"Look at him," I said, feeling bad for Minkus and his misery.

"The love bomb has blown his head off," Shawn said.

"This is big. This love thing could kill us if we let it," Cory said, referring to himself and Shawn. Maya had to go talk to the art teacher about something and that was why she wasn't eating lunch with us. "You and I have to make a deal right now. Let everyone else go nuts."

"We stay the same," Shawn said as he and Cory shook hands, creating a pack.

"Forever," Cory concluded, looking relieved that he had someone on his side.

"You know that's not going to work," I whispered to Cory.

"Why not?" he asked. Just then, Maya came in and walked to our table.

"Hey losers, do you guys know where Mrs. Engles is? I can't find her anywhere." Cory and Shawn were still held their grip on each other's hands representing the force they just made. Shawn looked Maya and gave her this weird-looking lovey-dovey smile and then he looked at Cory.

Cory's eyes widened. "Oh no. We have a deal," he warned Shawn.

Shawn ignored Cory and turned to Maya. "I saw her at the principal's office. I've been there a million times, let me take you." Shawn eagerly got out of his seat, still holding on to Cory's hand. Cory put extra pressure on his grip.

Maya gave Shawn a puzzled look. "Uh, I know where it is too. It's okay Hunter. I can go by myself," Maya said, beginning to walk out of the cafeteria.

"We have a deal," Cory repeated.

"Hey, that's alright. I'll walk with you anyway," Shawn walked out of the cafeteria closely behind Maya and Cory tried to hold on to Shawn and keep him from leaving by holding on to the table.

"We have a deal! We have a deal!" Cory almost ended up flipping the table around. Eventually, Cory let go of Shawn's hand and helped me put the table and chairs back to their places. _Man that was weird. Why was Shawn so fixated on Maya? Did that mean what I thought it meant?_

A few minutes later, Topanga walked inside the cafeteria and sat at a table by herself, far away from Minkus I must add. I got up from my seat and walked to her table. "Hi Topanga, can I sit here?" I asked.

"Of course Riley. You're always welcomed to sit with me." Aw, was my mom sweet! I sat right across from her as I watched her eat her lunch.

I didn't really know how to ask her what I wanted to know, so I just said, "so Topanga, uh are you okay?" I mean, she had no idea the four of us accidentally found and looked inside her "doodling book".

"Yes I am. Thank you for asking Riley. Are you okay?" she asked in her normal slow voice. I guess she was really feeling better if she was acting like herself.

"Yeah, I'm great. So what did you think of Eric's speech?"

She titled her head, and thought about it for a moment. "Well, he was a lot informative about the dangers of high school than he was two days ago. I think he did a magnificent job of opening his soul to us. Could you tell his Ora was glowing?" I didn't know what that meant. but I didn't want to find out.

"Yeah, I could tell. But you don't like-like him, right?" _Oh god, please say no!_

She shrugged her shoulders. "I used to, but I suppose he's too mature for me. I've learned that I shouldn't fall for someone so easily. I will most likely live in abstinence from marriage." I looked over at Cory, who still looked pretty upset because Shawn chose to go with Maya instead of sticking to the pact. Currently, Cory probably wanted to live in abstinence from marriage too. My parents were so alike.

"Don't give up hope Topanga. I'm sure the right guy for you is closer than you think."

* * *

><p>The weekend. I enjoyed the weekend because that meant I didn't have to worry about changing anybody's future since I didn't see Cory, Topanga, Shawn, or Minkus during the weekend. Only during school. Maya and I mostly helped out Nurse Millar with the kids. Without meaning to, we sort of took this motherlysisterly role for them ever since we arrived at the orphanage in mid-September.

I couldn't help but finally feel relieved about everything. The fact that my parents were going to get together was a done deal. It was only my mom's first crush. Nothing Maya and I did really influenced my mom's feelings and she was over her crush on my uncle.

A knock on our bedroom door got me awake at eight in the morning that Saturday.

"Riley, someone's at the door," Maya mumbled from the top bunk. I rolled my eyes. Yep, my best friend was very lazy. I yawned and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes as I got up and opened the door. It was Nurse Millar.

"I'm sorry for having to wake you girls up this early on a Saturday, but there are two boys outside that are asking for you two. They refuse to leave until you girls come out. You better go see who they are," Nurse Millar informed.

I waited for Maya to jump out of her bunk bed, and in our PJs, we followed Nurse Millar to the front door. The two boys, a very big shock to both of us, were Cory and Shawn! _Oh my god. This wasn't happening!_

"Hey guys," Shawn greeted. "We went around the neighborhood asking for you guys and the guys next door said you lived...here," Shawn stopped and looked up at the sign above the door which read, _Needy Kids Orphanage_. Both Cory and Shawn had puzzled looks on their faces. I knew Maya's lie was going to get us into trouble. I winced, knowing exactly what Shawn was going to ask. "Uh, have you guys noticed you live in an orphanage?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Ooh! Another cliffhanger! How do you think they're gonna get out of this situation? Again, this chapter was inspired by <span>ultrablud2<span>. Thanks for suggesting this! Next week, guess what's coming? GIRL MEETS HOME FOR THE HOLIDAYS! Search up the promos on Youtube for those of you who haven't seen it yet. My favorite part of one promo is the last bit when Cory's hugging Shawn and saying, "I told you he was real!" to Riley and Maya. Poor Auggie, getting squished like that! :) My other favorite part was the Farkle/Shawn scene. It would have been so cool if Minkus guest starred for that episode! As I was watching Girl Meets Brother in a live stream on Friday (which by the way, loved the flashbacks and Cory/Topanga moments!) as I usually do, but with my sister for the very first time, she got soooo excited about the new promo (behind the scenes) of Home for the Holidays that she actually dropped my laptop and it hit the floor hard when she saw Farkle coming in through the window and both him and Shawn were so confused! Thankfully, it's alright or I wouldn't be posting this right now :) Unfortunately, she knows when Home for the Holidays premieres and she is going to want to watch it with me, so I have no choice but to let her watch it with me. I'm going to taking good care of my laptop though ;) **

**Next chapter is taken place during Model Family/Risky Business and it will be about how this group of friends become a family. The chapter in which I include "The Fugitive" episode will be the most important chapter from season 1. If you have a twitter and you don't follow the Girl Meets World Writers, I suggest you do because they answer a lot of questions regarding the show. In late September, they mentioned that they would have a "Big Announcement" and this Wednesday, they will reveal to the fans what this announcement is. Hopefully it has to do with Will Friedle reprising his role as Eric on the show! One can dream, right? Till next week!**

**P.S- Don't forget to check out the link in my profile for the Q&A for this chapter!**

**-Mimi1239**


	12. A Family of Friends

**Hi guys! I guess I was right! The announcement the writers made was that Will Friedle (Eric) _will _be reprising his role in season 2! Also, guess who else? Ghost Chet! I am curious and anxious to see how they will do that, but I can't wait! Check out my Q&A Tumblr blog, I answered questions that you guys may have been wondering such as, who do I ship? When did I start watching BMW/GMW? What inspired me to write this story? What did I think about the Holiday episode? By the way, I posted a schedule on my profile for what date I will update every chapter (so that there's no more confusion). Yep, this chapter takes place during Model Family and Risky Business. And no Ariel, I have not forgotten about your wish to have Cory and Shawn do their handshake and then have Riley and Maya to theirs. Your wish will be granted in this chapter. I try my best to include everything you guys suggest to this story, so keep the suggestions coming! 22 reviews this chapter! So proud of you guys! Please keep this up and I promise you you will enjoy the rest of season 1. I'd like to give a shout out to those of you who reviewed my previous chapter: gw24, guest, marque, Alyssa, Esthernight, Broadwaygirl21, L.H, Awkward Teen, Guest, Gamergirlguest, jenna323.m, Guest, samanthasherryanne, Guest, OTHFAN26, Glee Clue Rock 1251, Ariel, FrozenROTGR5, Ali6132, Nat-Marie, Pebblemist of LightClan, and LoveShipper.**

**And now, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Meets World, or its spin-off series Girl Meets World.**

* * *

><p><span>Maya's Point of View<span>

_**Saturday, January 15th, 1994, Philadelphia**_

_**Past time 8:00 A.M**_

"Uh, have you guys noticed you live in an orphanage?"

Why was I a compulsive liar? Why did I push people away? Why did I feel the need to keep only Riley in my life, when there were a handful of other people that I knew very well cared about me too? I couldn't answer those questions at the moment, because I still had Cory and Shawn staring at me in confusion, and Riley clinging to my arm afraid of what might happen.

"Hey, you caught us! This is where Riley's grandparents send us during the weekend to volunteer at this orphanage. Did we not tell you that?" I nervously chuckled. I just couldn't handle being different anymore. I wanted to "pretend" like Riley always did. I wanted to have a loving family that cared about me. I wanted to be normal. Was I that pathetic?

"No...but this is something new. Why are you in your PJ's then?" Cory pointed to both our light blue flannel PJ's the orphanage gave us for Christmas.

"Uh..." I started, not really knowing how to explain why we were in our PJ's.

"It's pajama day! We have those once a month." This surprisingly, was coming from Riley, my moral compass. I raised my eyebrow at her. She was smiling because she came up with a good lie to cover for us!

I looked back at Cory and Shawn. "Yeah, it's pajama day. The orphans love that kind of stuff. But we're really busy so you have to leave now," I was about to close the door in their faces until Shawn stuck his foot in the door.

"Wait! We were gonna ask you guys if you wanted to shoot some hoops with us." _Shoot hoops? _I preferred baseball, but I was also good in basketball in gym class. Ranger Rick and I were always the team captains and we tried to beat each other all the time. Mostly we tied. Ah, I missed those days.

Just as I was about to accept the offer, Riley jumped in, "We really can't today," and she slammed the door shut. I gave Riley a shock look.

"Hey! I wanted to go," I protested.

"Maya, we can't just leave. And besides, I think we shouldn't hang out with them anymore. Who knows what kind of trouble we'll get into? We were lucky to get out of my uncle turning into my dad!" So, she did have a point. As long as we were stuck in the past, it was best that we tried not to change anything else and stay away from Cory and Shawn.

* * *

><p>Although I personally did not like the idea, Riley and I managed to stay away from the boys for three weeks. We could have gone longer, but one morning in Mr. Feeny's class changed everything. What a surprise! (Note the sarcasm?)<p>

After the class finished watching an episode of "Leave it to Beaver", Mr. Feeny turned the lights on and began his discussion.

"Back in the prehistoric 1950s when Cleavers strode the earth The U.S, Census indicated that a model American family had a mother, a father, and two children-"

Cory scoffed. "Leftovers," he said.

"What are you talking about, Mr. Matthews?" Mr. Feeny asked.

"Well, last year in fifth grade we divided up into families and solved problems," Cory explained. "It's sixth grade now, Mr. Feeny. Families are yesterday's news."

Mr. Feeny nodded his head understandingly. "Very well. This year, I shall let you form into urban gangs."

"Cool," I smirked.

"Each gang will have a mother, a father, and two children." The whole class groaned together."In this assignment each participant will help the other to become an ideal family member." As Mr. Feeny spoke, he wrote "Ideal Family" on the board. Then he nodded toward Riley and me. "For instance, Miss Matthews and Miss Hart will be paired as sisters." I smiled at Riley, who turned around in her chair to give me a smile. "Mr. Hunter and Mr. Minkus will be paired as brothers."

"Oh no," Shawn and Minkus slapped their hands against their own foreheads simultaneously, much like they always did when Mr. Feeny paired them up together.

"Trust me. You are going to enjoy this. I know I shall," Mr. Feeny smirked. "Now, each of you will write a profile of a model sibling. Then each of you must become that sibling."

Minkus snickered. "You mean Shawn has to act exactly like I want him to?" Mr. Feeny nodded his head.

Cory chuckled and poked fun at Shawn. "You're gonna be Minkus' brother. I'd hate to be the guy who had them for sons."

Mr. Feeny walked up to Cory's desk. "Funny you should say that, Mr. Matthews or, as I like to call you Dad."

"He's gonna be my father?" Minkus asked.

"He's going to be our father?" Riley asked with the same level of concern and surprise as Minkus. _So much for trying to stay away from Cory..._

"Yes!" Cory smiled in triumph.

"And Miss Lawrence, your mother," Mr. Feeny concluded. Topanga rotated herself in her seat and smiled at Cory.

"No!" Cory protested.

I raised up my hand. "Wait, I thought there were only supposed to be two children. You made our family have four."

"Yes well, this seems to be much better. I'm curious to see how six of you manage to handle a situation like this."

_Why did Mr. Feeny have to teach us a lesson every day? Why couldn't he just be a normal teacher and make us read from a stupid textbook?_

* * *

><p>After school, Riley and I had no choice but to go over to Cory's place to work on our project. This time though, was different because Minkus was with us. Riley, Minkus, Topanga, and I were sitting around the kitchen table with Cory sitting on his kitchen counter and Shawn getting food from the fridge. We each had written a profile of what we expected our partners to become.<p>

"l am Topanga's model husband-" Cory read off his sheet before he was cut off by Shawn's snickering.

"I'm sorry. I'm just flat-out looking forward to this."

Cory rolled his eyes before he continued, "l live my life in harmony with the physical and metaphysical world aligned with the Navajo spiritual path." He nodded uncertainly. "Uh huh. Okay. Um, I could do that. I'd love to do that. There's just one little thing that might throw this off just a smidge."

"What?" Topanga asked.

"I'm not a Navajo!"

"You don't have to be a Native American to be in tune with nature," Topanga argued.

"Don't you hate it when Mom and Dad fight?" Minkus asked.

"No. Into it." Shawn responded.

Riley got up from her seat. "Well, I'm not into it. If we're gonna be a family we have to first learn how to be friends."

"Well, I've got something here that'll take the fight right out of Mom." Cory handed Topanga the profile he made for her. "Read it and weep, little big hair."

"My model wife won't care how dirty my room gets. She will always let me win at video games. She will play street hockey at any time, day or night." Topanga lifted her eyes to look at Cory and Shawn. "Why don't you just marry Shawn?"

Cory and Shawn exchanged disgusted looks before Cory responded, "'cause our kids would look like horses."

I was about to say something, but then Riley caught where I was going with what I was about to say. "Be quiet Maya."

"But Riley, you would look like a horse." Everybody else turned to give me a confused look. I really had to shut up about the things I let slip out. "Uh, I mean, if you were actually her dad. I mean you guys look so alike you could actually be related! With the same last names and everything. But that's...so not possible." Why was I still rambling on? "Right Riles?" She only gave me a disapproving look. "Alright then, my turn." Riley handed me her profile for me. "My model sister will be as corky and happy as me. She will be polite, peppy, and wear bright colors..." Shawn burst out of laughter. "What's so funny Hunter?" I asked.

"Oh, it's just the day you become Riley's model sister will be the day I get an A on a test." _Oh, Maya Hart never backs out of a bet._

"Are you suggesting we should bet on this?" I almost forgot everybody else was in the room listening to both of us bicker. But it just came so natural to us and it was the way we got along.

"Let's shake on it," he said. And we did.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Maya. Why did you have to do that? Haven't you learned anything already? We're not supposed to do things that can change the future for us." Riley was more like a nagging mother than a sister to me. We were back at the orphanage after Eric came in right after Shawn and I made the bet acting like a male model. It was so weird. I mean, I'd never actually met Riley's uncle when we were in the future, except for Josh who I had a massive crush on, but Eric never seemed to visit.<p>

"Come on, it's just a harmless bet. What could go wrong?" I asked as we were both looking through our very small closets trying to find something to wear for our presentation tomorrow.

"Everything." Riley responded. "It's a bet. It's gambling. You can change the course of their lives! _Our _lives."

"Riley, this is not a TV show. Things like that only happen in TV shows." I smirked. I picked up a yellow top Riley had flung over her shoulder and pressed it up against my body as I looked myself in the mirror. "Oh, Hunter's gonna lose this bet." Riley turned to look at me and gave me a stern look.

"What if you make him fall in love with you or something?"

I froze. _God, why did she have to ask me that?_ In the back of my mind I knew there was something going on with the way Shawn acted toward me, but because I was irresponsible, I didn't do anything to prevent it from happening. Why wasn't I stopping Shawn from liking me?

I scoffed nervously. "Don't be crazy Riles. Shawn's only a kid. _I'm _just a kid. There's no way he has feelings for me. I'll prove it to you."

Riley shrugged her shoulders. "Alright. Did you finish writing a profile for me?" I nodded my head and handed her the profile I was too lazy to make beforehand to her. "My model sister will not butt into my life. She will do everything I tell her to do and be a troublemaker. She will want to get a tattoo..." Riley lifted her eyes to look and me and her jaw dropped.

"Hey, your the one that wants me to be 'Peppy Maya'. Now you're going to be 'Rebel Riley'."

* * *

><p>I had been really looking forward to go to school next day. The six of us were going to act so differently and I was looking forward for everything to end up in a disaster. It was going to be my entertainment for the day.<em><br>_

Mr. Feeny picked my group last to go up and present. As we settled ourselves at the front of the class, I could hear Shawn, who was wearing glasses and a tan sweater vest whispering in my ear, "Ready to lose?"

"No, but are you nerd?" I answered back cleverly. For my attire, I was wearing a bright yellow shirt tucked into a pink skirt with pigtails. I might as well have been put into a kindergarten classroom. I looked ridiculous, and yet I still managed to pull off a fake smile the entire time.

"So, this family's crisis- the older, cooler brother and sister want to get a tattoo. Conflicts abound," Mr. Feeny started off. "Take it away, younger, uncool brother."

In a nasal voice, Shawn said, "I can't fathom why any human being in full possession of his faculties would want to render himself permanently disfigured with so-called 'body art'." He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Whoa. I'm such a good geek I scared myself."

"Listen, pinhead, it's my body," a cool, laid back Minkus argued back. "And I'll do whatever I want with it unless maybe you'd like to try and stop me you woodchuck faced, nearsighted underweight, future I.R.S auditor."

"Cheerful younger sister, what do you have to say about this?" Mr. Feeny asked, referring to me.

"Uh," I looked over at Shawn and remembered to put on a forced smile. "Tattoo's are bad. We should appreciate our body for what it gives us and not cover it up with art!"

"I don't have to listen to you ya little runt. I'm older so I'll do whatever I want." Riley argued back.

"Okay!" Topanga said in an annoyed voice, wearing Cory's Phillies shirt. "You live under our roof. We make the decisions. No tattoos. Tattoos, you, no."

"A person's body is his temple," Cory answered in a calm, soothing tone sitting crossed-legged on top of the table. "If our children want to ornament their temple with tattoos, let them worship in their own way."

"I've decided, without benefit of discussion with my spouse- because that's the kind of husband I know you'll be- the tattoo will have to wait." Topanga said. Minkus stood up, then ripped opened up his button shirt like superman would to reveal a dragon tattoo plastered all over his little body.

"Whoa, cool." Shawn said impressed. Then he turned to look at me. "Are you gonna open up your shirt too? Did you get a tattoo?" he winked. I wanted to barf.

I rolled my eyes. "Get help Hunter. But by the way, I win the bet." I smirked. He scoffed.

Topanga smiled. "Stuart, a tattoo. It speaks to me."

"Okay, that's enough. Everybody loves Minkus' tattoo. Can we move on now?" Riley said, evidently uncomfortable with Topanga beginning to show interest in Minkus.

"Minkus, what's the deal? We agreed on no tattoo," Cory said.

"Mr. Feeny's assignment was to solve a family problem and I decided to solve it my way. Well, actually, his way." Minkus pointed to Shawn. "The tattoo is just a press-on."

"Great. Thanks for screwing up the assignment," Cory said sarcastically.

Mr. Feeny shook his head. "On the contrary, Mr. Matthews. Mr. Minkus didn't screw up the assignment at all."

"But we had our family discussion all planned out, and he messed it up," Riley said.

"Yeah, he broke the rules." I added.

"Which is exactly what happens in real families. There is no model household. There are no model parents."

"I think the only way you can judge a family is by how much love there is in the home," Topanga reflected.

Mr. Feeny smiled and nodded his head. "Excellent point, Miss Lawrence. A family is a living, breathing thing that requires constant adjustment and change."

"But Beaver's dad never changed. You always knew what he was gonna say," Cory said.

"Beaver's dad wasn't real. Real fathers have to adapt," Mr. Feeny answered.

"I know you'll adapt Cory." Riley said.

"How do you know?" Cory questioned.

Riley thought about it for a moment. "I just do."

* * *

><p>A week after the model family project occurred (which, by the way we got an A on), Mr. Feeny assigned us another project in which we had to work in pairs and invest an imaginary one thousand dollars in something. Riley and I were paired up (no surprise there), Cory and Shawn were partners also. It was pretty evident they had not done any work on their project on the day we had to present our progress reports. Mr. Feeny made them stay after class for a few minutes to lecture them.<p>

As Riley and I were walking done the halls on our way out of the school, we overheard Topanga and Minkus talking about their great progress on their project.

"I'm glad our company is making money because as the future mother of my children you are going to live in the lap of luxury because I am a provider, babe," Minkus flirted.

Riley looked at me and rolled her eyes. "She's not going to marry you Minkus."

"Yeah, I hate to break it to you little nerd, but everything's gonna change pretty soon," I said. Just then, Cory and Shawn came up behind us.

"Minkus, anyone can draw lines on a chart and say they're making money," Cory spoke.

"You know, you guys are big talk because you're bigger than me but when it comes to using your brains how confident are you?" Minkus asked, standing tall and confident.

Shawn scoffed. "More confidenter than you."

Minkus crossed his arms across his chest and scrunched up his nose. "I say we forget Feeny's imaginary money and we invest real money and see who comes out on top."

"I don't have a real one thousand dollars," Cory said.

"You get an allowance, don't you?"

"That five bucks is sacred. That's my snack money."

"Afraid?" Minkus teased.

"No." Shawn responded.

"Yes!" Cory said.

I got in between the three fighting twelve year old boys. "I wanna get in on this too. Make it ten."

Cory's jaw dropped. "Are you nuts?"

"Fifteen," Minkus challenged.

Cory threw his hands in the air. "Apparently, I'm invisible."

Shawn and Minkus kept on going until Cory had enough. "Topanga, make them stop talking."

"As an equal partner in our corporation I'd like to have a voice in this," Topanga said to Minkus.

"It's me against them in a battle of wits."

Topanga smiled. "Three hundred thousand dollars."

"Ten bucks it is," Riley shook Minkus' hand.

"There's a sucker born every minute," Minkus said to Topanga and then looked back at us. "Four that minute." And then they left.

* * *

><p>We all agreed that we would bet our ten dollars on a horse that Shawn's uncle would pick out for us. That same day we all went over to Cory's house and waited for the results of the horse race.<p>

"We bet our whole week's allowance on a horse. I can't breathe. My lungs can't take it. I gotgastritis." Cory wrapped both his hands around his own throat. I just stared at him. He really was Riley's father.

"Relax drama queen. What's the worst that could happen?" I asked.

"We could get caught for gambling underage and then get sent to jail where we will rot for the rest of our lives," Riley pointed out.

"Oh," I said once I realized she was right. "Well, we're living on the edge. It's risky business but it's worth it."

"I agree with Maya," Shawn smirked at me. I stick my tongue out at him as he picked up a red-heart-shaped-like card from the table. "Hey, who sent you a valentine?" he asked Cory. Oh that's right, Valentine's Day was coming up in just a few days. It made me a little sad, to think that Riley and I were transported on Valentine's Day back in 2015 and so far we still hadn't found a way to get back to our normal time.

I moved myself closer to Shawn and opened up the card. "Dear 'Boom-Boom'?" I asked.

"That's what my dad calls my mom when he thinks no one's listening," Cory explained.

"Boom-Boom?"

"Yeah, it makes me sick, too."

Shawn read out loud, "Roses are red, violets are blue, Valentine's Monday, let's rendezvous?"

Cory shrugged his shoulders. "They're always leaving goofy notes for each other- secret meetings, romantic weekends. When you're a parent, that's all you have left."

"Oh, you'll know pretty soon Cory," Riley smirked.

"Why do you keep implying I'm going to be a parent? I'm going to become a famous baseball player. And baseball players don't have time for kids."

Before the poor and helpless Riley could come up with a come-back, the announcer came on the radio. After the big commotion and excitement Cory and Shawn created, the finally told us we had won ninety-nine dollars. Both of them grabbed each other's shoulders and shouted at the top of their lungs. Mrs. Matthews came into the room.

"We won!" Cory shouted excitedly.

"He means the Flyers. Sudden death overtime goal. Very exciting," Shawn lied, trying to cover up Cory's slip up.

"You guys act like you had money on the game," Mrs. Matthews said.

"They're boys. They get excited over anything that has to do with sports," I said chuckling nervously. Mrs. Matthews nodded her head in agreement. After she found the valentine's card Mr. Matthews had left her, she asked Cory if he could babysit Morgan and he accepted. Then she walked out of the kitchen happily.

"You almost spilled the beans to Boom-Boom," Shawn breathed, pushing his hair back.

"Hey, we just won a hundred bucks," Cory realized. Then, out of nowhere, Cory and Shawn started doing this weird handshake/dance that ended in them sort of disco-dancing. I scoffed at them.

"You call that a secret-handshake?" I mocked.

"Like you can do any better," Shawn challenged.

I looked at Riley and she nodded. We did our hair flip-handshake which always ended up with us saying, "Stop it," and then smiling at each other.

Both Cory and Shawn laughed. "That was pathetic! It doesn't even compare to ours," Cory said.

"Okay, we don't need to go into a battle of best hand-shakes here. Did we really win a hundred dollars?" Riley asked. She was always the peacemaker.

"Yes! Can you believe it?! We can do anything now," Cory smiled happily.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Cory and Shawn gladly presented their progress report to the class.<p>

"After careful market analysis, product testing, and strategic planning, we bet on Tuna Melt to win," Cory pointed to some lines on his graph.

Minkus' jaw dropped. "You gambled with your ten dollars?"

"It's a thousand dollars," Mr. Feeny corrected, unaware of what was really going on.

"What do you think of that Minki? Jealous?" I asked, amused by the way Minkus kept squirming in his seat. He just ignored me.

"You invested your money on a racehorse?" Mr. Feeny asked Cory.

Cory nodded. "And we won."

Minkus began to panic. "Call the police, Mr. Feeny! It's illegal for minors to bet!"

"Get a grip Minkus. It's not real. They didn't actually bet," I smirked.

Minkus glared back at me. "I despise you."

"Matthews and Hunter have demonstrated a basic tenet of American free enterprise- the bigger the risk, the bigger the reward."

"Oh, please," Minkus scoffed.

Topanga smiled admirably while looking specifically at Cory, I might add. "I think they were very bold."

Minkus rolled his eyes. "Gold digger," he spat.

* * *

><p>That same day, we all agreed to bet the hundred dollars we won again and this time, we ended up winning six hundred and eighty dollars. While Cory and Shawn were counting the money over and over again on Valentine's Day, Riley and I were at home getting ready for our final presentation the next day.<p>

"Hey, have you ever thought of what 'Martha the Bean Stock' might be doing right now?" Riley asked me after we finished practicing our presentation. We both secretly nicknamed Martha 'Bean Stock' because of her height. Lately, she hadn't been one of our worries because she mostly stayed in her room all the time so we barely saw her.

"I don't know, planning her revenge on you for tripping her at supper a few months ago?" I suggested. When I saw the look of horror on Riley's face, I wrapped my arms around her in comfort. "Hey, I was just joking. She probably forgot about the whole thing. I mean, nobody can hold a grudge on someone like you for that long." Boy was I wrong.

As we were walking down the hallway on our way out to go check up on Cory and Shawn with the money just in case they didn't get even more crazy and spend it all already, Martha came out of her room and I accidentally bumped into her.

"Watch where you're going you little scum. Don't think I don't know there's something weird going on with you two. Don't think I haven't forgotten you hid something the day I came into your room."

"Calm down Bean Stock," I accidentally let slip. Riley nudged me hard in the ribs. Great, I had done it now.

"Bean Stock? Real clever. You think you're so cool because you've won over Nurse Millar but everybody in the orphanage is going to find out what you're hiding very soon. That's a promise I'll make," she threatened. A cold chill ran down my body, but I tried not to show how much she really intimidated me.

We managed to run out of there without a scratch. Martha was planning something big, I knew it. She was going to do something that could possibly expose us for sure. But I just couldn't tell Riley that. She was scared enough of her already.

We arrived to the Matthews backyard in time to see Cory freaking out about something to Mr. Feeny. "I did a bad thing. I did a terrible thing. I thought I couldn't lose. I took a risk I never should have."

"Calm down, Mr. Matthews. It's just imaginary money."

"No, but it was my real baby sister. I took a chance and left her by herself. Someone broke in and kidnapped her," Cory explained. Riley ran up quickly to Cory.

"Wait, what happened to Morgan?" she asked concernedly.

"Morgan's in the tree house," Mr. Feeny said.

"What? Morgan!" Cory climbed up the tree house and a few minutes later came down with Morgan.

"Gosh, Cory you almost scared me to death!" Riley shouted. She took Morgan inside and Cory came up to meet me at the picket fence with Mr. Feeny. His hands were in his pocket and he was looking at the floor in shame.

"I know what I did was wrong Mr. Feeny. I shouldn't have left Morgan alone. I'm never going to gamble on anything that I can't afford to lose."_  
><em>

"I didn't teach you that," Mr. Feeny said.

Cory shrugged his shoulders. "I know you didn't. I kind of managed to trip over that one myself."

* * *

><p>In the end, Cory and Shawn's investment was the most successful one, and that teared Minkus up inside. Now who says that gambling is a bad thing?<p>

Minkus remained in his seat after school, solemnly reflecting about everything he'd ever known. Just as Riley and I were getting ready to leave the classroom with everybody else gone except for Mr. Feeny and Minkus, Shawn returned and handed Minkus a card.

"You know, Stu, I was so busy counting money yesterday I completely forgot to give you your valentine card. No hard feelings, eh, big brain?" And then Shawn left the room again. But not before winking at both Riley and me.

"They're up to somethin'," I whispered to my best friend. We hung around the door, waiting to see what would happen.

Minkus stared at the card suspiciously. "Should I open it?" he asked Mr. Feeny. "I know it's just going to be insulting and mean."

"Sticks and stones may break your bones but words can never hurt you," Mr. Feeny quoted. When he saw that Minkus didn't get it, he simply said, "I made that up."

Minkus nodded understandingly. He opened the card and read, "Happy Valentine's Day. Turn around." When he turned around, Cory and Shawn came in holding toy guns shooting little tiny balls at Minkus and Mr. Feeny. Minkus took cover as Mr. Feeny took out a toy gun that he had confiscated from the boys a long time from inside his desk. It was fun to be in the presence of all this joy and happiness. I knew Riley felt the same way. But we both knew, deep down inside that we were getting homesick. And the events that were to follow after this were not going to be easy.

* * *

><p><strong><span>VERY IMPORTANT<span> Author's Note: **

**I found out today that Girl Meets World Wiki is holding a Girl Meets World Fanfiction contest and I have decided to enter. My account username is the same one that I have here. If I get a lot of votes my story will continue. This is my Christmas present to you guys! A new story. It has to be based on Riley. I was thinking of making it have something to do with this story? Like write the Christmas episode differently so that it would fit in with this story? It would be like a prequel to what Riley thinks about Christmas and the events that happen before she and Maya get transported one and a half months later. What do you guys think? Please vote for me and I'll publish the story on fanfiction! :) Story is posted now. It's called Home is the Hart of the Holidays. Check it out! More info about this in my profile.**

**I just have to ask, what did you guys think of Home for the Holidays?! Amazing, wasn't it? Too bad there's another hiatus and we have to wait till January for Master Plan (which will include Shawn's second appearance into the show). Please don't forget to check out my next chapter for this story, "Crossing the Line" because it will be the climax of season 1. Yes, that is The Fugitive episode. It certainly changes everything for Riley and Maya and secrets will be revealed to some characters and even to you readers as well! Because it is a very important part, I have decided to make it into a two-part chapter like I did for the Christmas one. Till next week!**

**P.S- Don't forget to check the link in my profile for the Tumblr Q&A for this chapter!**

**-Mimi1239**


	13. Crossing the Line

**Hey readers! I managed to survive this week with three tests, a band practice, and a Christmas concert at my high school! Thanks guys, for keeping me strong and waiting _patiently_ while I do my other things outside of my story. Patient is a virtue, my friends! Cannot wait for you to read this chapter. You will finally find out a major secret about a certain character that I have been hinting to you a few times already. Read and find out! By the way, I watched a short clip on YouTube about an episode of Party of Five Rider Strong guest-starred in a long time ago and there's a particular scene in that that I WILL use in this story. But that won't come till much later though. Try to guess what I'm talking about! I'd like to give a shout out to those that reviewed my previous chapter: Esthernight, Alyssa, OtakuGirl21, georgiaarms 101, L.H, jenna323.m, Guest, Jack, Ali6132, Ariel, Guest, Guest, Twinkletoes626, OTHFAN26, Nat-Marie, Glee Clue Rock 1251, and LoveShipper.**

**P.S: I recommend those of you guests that review my chapters to include a name so that I can at least identify you every time you review :) On with the show now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Meets World, or it's spin-off series Girl Meets World.**

* * *

><p><span>Riley's Point of View<span>

_**Thursday, February 24th, 1994, Philadelphia **_

_**Past time 9:00 A.M**_

Today, I missed the bus because I overslept. I had sworn I set my alarm clock for 7:00 A.M. _Whatever..._ Maya went to school earlier because she said she had a big art project she needed to finish. The thunder storm outside made it difficult for me to run hurriedly all the way to school. I hated being late. When I finally arrived to the classroom, everybody was crowded around in a group except for Maya and Cory gossiping about something. By the looks of it, Mr. Feeny hadn't arrived to school yet.

"What happened to you?" Maya asked me when she saw me enter the class soaked and wet.

"My alarm clock didn't wake me up!" I managed to say as I tried to catch my breath.

"That's probably Bean Stock's doing. I mean I don't want to scare you Riles, but she's after you. After all, she said it herself." My mind almost instantly went back to the threat Martha gave me last week.

"Don't remind me. But I apologized!" I whined. Then I looked behind Maya to see everybody still gathered around each other. "What's that?" I pointed to the other kids.

"Shawn blew up a mailbox yesterday. Nobody's seen him since." Maya looked over her shoulder to make sure nobody was listening. "I think Cory knows something about it," she whispered.

"Why do you say that?" I whispered back.

"Because he's been sweating like a pig ever since Minkus and Topanga brought it up," she replied. "And we're gonna find out what he's hiding," Maya smirked.

I gasped. "You want to sneak into his house?" Maya nodded.

"You don't know anything about it!" Cory said angrily to Minkus and Topanga as they were making fun of Shawn. Mr. Feeny walked into the classroom, a little wet from the rain.

"Sorry I'm late," Mr. Feeny apologized as he settled his brief case on his desk. "I see you've all heard about Mr. Hunter's little stunt yesterday. I just spoke with his parents. Evidently, Shawn didn't come home last night. I imagine no one here has heard from him." He looked directly at Cory.

"I don't know anything!" Cory exclaimed.

"I was referring to the whole class Mr. Matthews," said Mr. Feeny.

"Oh, right. I knew that." Cory chuckled nervously.

The rest of the day went by kind of slow. Cory kept making horrified faces as Mr. Feeny read poems. It was so distracting yet so funny._Poor Dad, he was just like me..._ It was so obvious he knew where Shawn was.

* * *

><p>After school, Maya and I followed Cory home. I know it was sort of weird, but Maya insisted that we find out where Shawn was hiding. Just as we saw Cory walked into his house and close the door behind him, Maya dragged me to Cory's backyard and we climbed up the tree house and into Cory's room. Shawn was just getting out of his hiding spot under Cory's bed just as we entered through the window.<p>

"Well, well, well," Maya smirked. "Look at yourself Hunter. You're hiding from everyone because you're a fugitive and you're wearing Cory's clothes," she teased. I had to admit, Cory's clothes on Shawn was really funny. Because Shawn was taller and bigger than Cory, his clothes hung tight on his body. Cory's shirt and pants were way too small on Shawn.

Shawn glared at Maya. "Oh, that was so funny I forgot to laugh. How'd you find me anyway?"

Maya pointed at Cory who walked into the room. "We followed your little spy home."

"Hey! How'd you know I keep Shawn here?" Cory pouted, sounding disappointed that we were able to figure out his secret.

"You're so transparent Cory," said Maya.

"So you came here to visit because you missed me at school today?" Shawn asked flirtatiously wrapping his arm around Maya shoulder. _Real smooth, Uncle Shawn..._

"Ha, ha. Get real Hunter," Maya said emotionless grabbing Shawn's arm, pushing it behind her shoulder, crossed her arms over her own chest and huffed.

Even in the most serious situations, Shawn still managed to flirt with Maya. And no surprise, she didn't reciprocate his feelings.

Cory rolled his eyes and turned his attention to his friend. "Feeny said your parents came by the school," Cory explained.

Shawn focused his eyes on his curly-haired best friend. "You didn't say anything, did you?"

"Well, he was working me all right, but I was a stone," Cory bragged.

Maya scoffed. "Oh sure you were. You were freaking out the entire day. I'm surprised you didn't spill the beans to everybody already."

"Well, you're not going to say anything right?" Shawn asked, looking worried at the two of us.

I shook my head. "No, we're not going to tell on you. But how long are you going to keep this up? I mean, Cory's parents are going to find out eventually right?"

"I'll run away if I have to," responded Shawn in an angry voice. "My parents are not going to forgive me." Cory shook his head disapprovingly and walked over and sat on his bed. "Cory, all our lives we've done these little things but we've always stayed on this side of the line," Shawn explained, pretending there was an imaginary line on the floor.

"What line?" asked Cory.

"The line that separates the little bad from the big bad- the line I blow up with my cherry bomb," Shawn explained. "I really crossed the line this time guys."

"Cory!" Cory's dad's voice traveled upstairs. "I need to talk to you!"

"I'm alone!" Cory panicked as he pushed Maya and I out the window.

"Go home Hunter," Maya advisedly whispered before we climbed down the tree hastily and thankfully landed on the ground safety. We suddenly realized Mr. Feeny had been watching us the entire time. He was sitting in a lawn chair holding an umbrella behind his picket fence! Both of us stood frozen.

"Hiding Mr. Hunter in Mr. Mathews' room, I see," Mr. Feeny said. I sighed in frustration. Rain dripping down my face.

"He's afraid to go back home Mr. Feeny. Please don't tell anybody he's here," I begged. Mr. Feeny shook his head.

"I don't have to. Mr. Matthews parents and Mr. Hunter's parents already know he's here."

"What? How'd they know?" asked Maya.

Mr. Feeny lightly chuckled amusingly. "This is the only place where Mr. Hunter would run to. But we all agreed to let Mr. Hunter come home at his own will. And we hope that Mr. Matthews will guide him to that decision."

"We hope so too," I stated.

* * *

><p>Maya and I ended up staying at the mall for a few hours. When it started getting dark, we walked home. The thunderstorm was getting worse. We made our way back to the orphanage and arrived just before eight o'clock. For a second I found it strange how everything was suddenly so quiet. Then I realized it was Thursday and Nurse Millar liked to take the orphans to the library across the street every Tuesdays and Thursdays so that they could check out some books.<p>

As we walked down the dark and empty hallway shaking our wet bodies dry, Maya brought up a good point. "We've seen Nurse Millar before Riles. Haven't we?"

"You've noticed that too?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's like she's someone from our time that we've managed to bump into. I mean she doesn't like telling us her first name or anything about herself- hey look!" Maya paused in her tracks stopping in front of Nurse Millar's closed room. "She left her door unlocked," Maya said twisting the knob a little and pushed it open.

Nurse Millar never liked to leave her room unlocked for some strange reason when she left the orphanage, it was as if she was distrusting of something, or _someone._

I shook my head disapprovingly. "Maya, come on, let's not do this. What if she gets mad at us? I don't want to get in trouble! She must have it locked for a reason."

"Yeah, and we're going to find out," she smiled evilly. Maya was just about to enter Nurse Millar's room when I caught her arm.

"Wait!" I sighed in frustration. "You just _love _detective work, don't you?" Maya didn't respond back, but dragged me into Nurse Millar's dark room instead.

"Alright," she said clasping her hands together. "We need to find some type of document that gives us her name and stuff." Maya went directly to a drawer and opened it up. She began to throw some papers behind her shoulder carelessly.

"Maya! Be careful with that! We don't want Nurse Millar to know we were in here."

Maya ignored me for the most part.

"Aha! I've got it. Nurse Millar's passport." Maya pulled out a little black book. She opened it up and with the little flashlight I found on top of Nurse Millar's dresser, we were able to read the identity. "Born in New York, 1965 on August 14-" Maya paused and looked at me.

"She was born in New York. You think that means anything?"

"Her name- is Evelyn. Do we know an Evelyn?" Maya asked.

_"Perhaps someone would like to give their seat to someone older?" the older lady asked the day I met Lucas on the subway. Lucas was about to get up from his seat. "__Oh, not you, sweet potato pie," she smiled sweetly._

_I got up from my seat. "Please don't make me move. __I just want to see where this goes."_

_"I've just worked a 12-hour shift and I just want to see where this goes,"__she slapped her butt. "Mmm-kay?"_

_I nodded sadly understandingly. "Mmm-kay."_

"Oh my god," I said in realization. "Nurse Millar is Crazy Hat Lady! The woman we kept seeing on the subway!"

Maya's jaw dropped. "You're right!"

"I can't believe we figured it out. Wait, what does this mean now?" Suddenly, the door slammed shut, the flashlight fell on the floor and turned off, and the room was dark. This was when everything changed...

"Bravo ladies," a rough voice broke the silence. Perspiration began to race up and down my back. I was terrified.

"What's going on?" Maya demanded in her tough voice. "Who's in here?" Maya rushed to turn on a lamp and it was revealed standing by the locked door was Martha the Bean Stock.

"So this is what you've been hiding huh?" Martha teased, pulling out Shawn's black photo album from behind her back. "I knew you guys were hiding something. What is this? You losers are from the future, right?"

"No!" answered my shaky voice.

"You went into our room Bean Stock? Nurse Millar's gonna hear about this!" Maya shouted angrily.

"Ooh, what you're gonna do? Sneak into my room and look through my stuff? Nurse Millar's gonna hear about _this_," she threatened.

"A lame photo album is not gonna prove we're from the future. And we're not!" Maya argued.

"You pathetic wimps! Don't try to deny it. I'm going to make sure everybody finds out who you are, and get you kicked out of this freaking orphanage!" Martha slapped the photo album to the floor and raced to get a hold of one of us.

I tripped on the rug and landed on the hard floor. A flower vase fell and broke into a million pieces right next to me. I cut my arm and immediately started bleeding as I was trying to get up. Martha got on top of me and wrapped her hands around my throat. Her knees dug into my elbows. I screamed in pain. I began to cough as I felt my wind pipe blocking out the air from entering my lungs. Martha's weight on my stomach and chest wasn't doing much to ease the pain I felt. My vision began to get blurry. I was about to pass out until Maya jumped on top of Martha's back and tried to beat her fists onto her back. Martha sort of got up for a bit to shake Maya off and that gave me enough time to get on my feet and run to the window.

"Riley run!" Maya screamed at me as Martha threw Maya off her back and Maya fell backwards to the floor. I jolted on top of the bed and climbed to the window. Maya surprisingly was right behind me. I safely jumped out and landed on the ground with a "thud". Just as Maya was about to do the same, Martha grabbed a hold of Maya's foot. I tried as hard as I could to pull Maya out.

"Maya!" I shrieked. With her other foot, Maya kicked Martha in the face and that made Martha let go of Maya's foot to clutch her bleeding nose.

"Ah! You bitch!" she shouted. Maya and I both fell on the wet grass but quickly picked ourselves up. The sound of lightening hit my ears harder than it ever had before. I was drenched in rain already. The cut on my arm burned as I hit the ground. I had bumped my head pretty hard but I tried not to show it so that Maya wouldn't worry about me. _We lost Shawn's photo album,_ I thought to myself, feeling tears well up in my eyes. I couldn't believe it. But I had other things in my mind to worry about at that moment. We ran as far away from the orphanage that we had stayed in for months and months as our weak legs could take us. As we did, we had no idea where we were going, but we knew where we were not going back.

We ran as fast as we could into the street and into the dark and stormy night...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Nurse Millar is Crazy Hat Lady! Next chapter, someone else finds out a secret. I was surprised because nobody guessed it right. I guess it was because nobody really told me what they thought, although someone guessed Nurse Millar was Geralyn Thompson (lunch lady) which was a very good guess but I wasn't sure which of the two I should have made to be Nurse Millar. I thought Crazy Hat Lady had more things going as far as her story-line. In the pilot of Girl Meets World, I thought Crazy Hat Lady was a nurse, and thus this character was born. Next chapter: everything changes. It gets crazy!<strong>

**Please don't forget to vote for my Home for the Holidays chapter 1 on the main page of the Girl Meets World Wiki website. It's a poll, you can't miss it ;) You have till December 15 to vote before they announce who gets eliminated. Reminder that I already posted that first chapter in Fanfiction from the contest! Check it out and leave me a review!**

**IMPORTANT SCHEDULING NOTE: Even after I posted a reason on Tumbr (link in my profile) about why I cannot update at least twice a week, I still received reviews insisting that I should. So as I was showering a few days ago (remember I mentioned that's my thinking-place) I came up with a solution! I know you guys are eager to find out what I will do in season 2, as I am anxiously waiting to write those chapters, and season 1 has been dragging long enough I guess, I decided to listen to you guys and publish the remaining chapters for season 1 only TWICE a week. Every Sunday and Wednesday! By the end of the month, season 1 will be over. Since I have exams for semester 1 in the end of January, I will start posting chapters from season 2 once a week again. And I've also got a condition, each of the remaining chapters from season 1 will be a lot shorter because I won't have a lot of time to write them. But trust me, they will be good. Happy reviewing!**

**"GOOD THINGS COME TO THOSE WHO WAIT."**

**P.S- Don't forget to check the link on my profile for the Q&A from last chapter (I spoiled something in it, by the way)**

**-Mimi1239**


	14. Secret's Out!

**Early update, but you guys are worth it for sure! This chapter is particularly significant because of a lot of reasons. Maya starts to take interest in something that sets the ground for who she will be for the main part of the story. We'll start to learn more about Mr. Feeny and the inner battle he has fought with himself for a long time. You can see it a little in the show, but that will be explored more here. 20 years ago today, the Turnaround episode in season 2 premiered. Cory said if anybody asked in 20 years, all of their dates were in the bathroom, remember?! By the way, my prequel story (Home is the Hart of the Holidays) is still in the running! I'll have chapter 2 ready by Sunday hopefully. Thank you to those who voted! I'd like to give a shout-out to those who reviewed my previous chapter: Guest, Broadwaygirl21, jenna323.m, mhernandez5, L.H, HK, Kelsey, lilLaine02, Alyssa, Ali6132, Guest, Waffleslover98, PrincessOfLetFandoms, Glee Clue Rock 1251, Stephanie, and LoveShipper.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Meets World, or its spin-off series Girl Meets World.**

* * *

><p><span>Maya's Point of View<span>

**_Friday, February 25th, 1994, Philadelphia_**

**_Past time 12:03 A.M_**

"Well, I guess the room is empty. What a perfect time to set fire to my desk." That was all it took for me to scramble to my feet and crawl out from under Feeny's desk. Riley, on the other hand, had a bit of trouble doing so because she kept bumping her head under the desk, struggling and freaking out because she couldn't get out. As we both lifted our heads from under the desk, we realized it was just Mr. Feeny.

"Oh, hi Mr. Feeny. What're you doing at school at this hour?" I asked awkwardly, trying to lighten the mood from the horrible situation we were in. My legs hurt like crazy, I had a bloody scar on my right upper cheek (right below my eye) and one on my lip. Riley told me she had one on her arm, a few scratches on her neck, and a headache. When it occurred to us that we couldn't go to the police because there would be millions and millionsof questions being asked, and most of the which we could not answer, we decided the safest place to sneak into was inside our very own elementary school. The part about Feeny coming in and catching us sleeping under his desk was definitely not part of our plan.

"_I _will ask the questions Ms. Hart," Mr. Feeny answered in a stern and strict voice. "What are you two doing here after school hours? What happened?"

I got up from the floor slowly and Riley followed suit. "It's complicated Mr. Feeny. We ran away from the orphanage. And if you want us to tell you why, it's not going to help us at all. You're gonna call the police now, right?" A look of dismay appeared on our six grade teacher's face.

"I cannot do anything until you tell me why you are injured girls. Did something happen at your orphanage? Is it not safe for you anymore?"

Surprisingly, the timid and scared Riley spoke up. "W-we ran away. They don't know we left though. We just need a place to stay and we didn't know where else to go."

"Are you aware the social workers can decide that both of you are unfit for the orphanage and send you farther away? Perhaps to another city?" Both Riley and I froze in realization. Now that we knew Nurse Millar was Crazy Hat Lady, we could not just leave without confronting her about it, and find out the reason why we were transported. I had a feeling she knew answers to our questions.

"They can't do that can they? Please Mr. Feeny, don't tell anybody you saw us here. We'll go back to the orphanage tomorrow, but don't make us go tonight. We'll pretend like none of this happened, but we need a place to stay just for tonight," I begged. Mr. Feeny being Mr. Feeny, I assumed wouldn't go for it and think we were just being like whiny little kids who didn't want to finish their vegetables, but he reluctantly agreed.

"Alright, I can let you stay at my house for the night but I'm taking you to the orphanage tomorrow to sort things out."

* * *

><p>The keys jiggled as Mr. Feeny unlocked his door. It would be the first time Riley and I got to see the inside of Mr. Feeny's house. Little did we know it wasn't going to be our last.<p>

The first thing I noticed when we stepped into the house were the massive amounts of green plants around the living room (I guess Mr. Feeny's garden didn't have enough space for all his plants). The walls, a dark green color. The brown couch and furniture blended in well with the wallpaper color. It all seemed so old and had a sense of elegance and class. I walked over to the brown grand piano Mr. Feeny had beside the couch and glided the tips of my fingers slightly over the surface of the shiny old instrument. I could see my reflection through the clear glass-like material. It was the first time I saw how horrible I really looked like. A green bruise was starting to appear on the left side of my forehead.

"I didn't know you played piano Mr. Feeny," I commented as I absent-mindlessly lifted the fall board which revealed the shiny white and black keys of the keyboard.

"It was my wife Lilian's-" he paused when he realized what he just said. There was no more that was said about the piano after that.

Mr. Feeny made us sit down on his large couch as he tended our wounds. To break the awkward silence, and because I was curious, I asked, "So have the Matthews ever come over?"

Mr. Feeny shook his head. "No, I seldom let anybody in here. I find it better that way, to reduce the rumors that tend to spread around the school about the way I live."

"Oh," Riley said. "I didn't realize you knew about them."

"Well," Mr. Feeny replied, shrugging his shoulders as he applied alcohol to the wound below my eye. I flinched a little as I felt the liquid burn through my skin. Mr. Feeny gently blew on the wound to alleviate the pain I felt. "It happens. I've been teaching for almost forty years and it never fazes me the things I hear from my students."

"But your house is really nice Mr. Feeny," Riley complimented as she looked around. "It would be nice to live in a place like this."

Mr. Feeny abruptly got up from kneeling down in front of the two of us and grabbed the first aid kit. "When you're ready to tell me what happened, we'll do something about finding you a place to live near the school." He walked away into (what I assumed was), the kitchen.

It was then I had a thought. It was crazy, I knew that. Mr. Feeny would never go for it. It wasn't like he ever had any children before...

* * *

><p>I don't remember falling asleep, but I woke up the next morning next to Riley on the couch with a thick black blanket draped over our bodies. The sun shone brightly through the white curtains. It was no longer raining anymore.<p>

It was a new day.

I carefully and cautiously got up from the warm couch and followed the smell of pancakes and waffles into the kitchen. Mr. Feeny held a pan of pancakes to the stove. I stood there, a little speechless.

"Good morning Miss Hart," he greeted when he turned around and found me standing by the doorway. "Are you hungry?"

I only nodded my head. Riley and I had skipped dinner yesterday (for obvious reasons) so the last time we had eaten was lunch the day before. I sat at the kitchen table as Mr. Feeny settled a plate of pancakes right in front of me.

"No syrup?" I asked. He shook his head. "What time is it? Don't we have school today?" I looked around the room for a clock.

"It's only 6:30 A.M Miss Hart. We'll drive to school at 8, alright?" I nodded understandingly.

Riley walked in minutes later and sat down to eat breakfast with us too. Mr. Feeny gave us time to wash up in his bathroom and then we got in his car and drove us to school.

* * *

><p>"It is said that Columbus discovered America in 1492-" Mr. Feeny was interrupted by a knock on the door. A tall blonde woman in a black suit entered the classroom. Everybody turned to look at her. I recognized her as the social worker of the school.<p>

"Yes Mrs. Vautor? Is there anything I can help you with?" Mr. Feeny asked, a look of worry shown in his face.

"It's been brought to my attention that there was a fight at the Needy Kids Orphanage. I'd like to speak to Riley and Maya outside for a minute. It's very urgent," she stated seriously. I tried to keep my emotions in tact, so that the others wouldn't notice what was really going on. _They're going to take us far away from the school. We're never going to see Cory, Mr. Feeny, or Shawn again and yet we would still be stuck in the past. No way to go back home._That was my biggest fear.

"What's going on Mr. Feeny?" Cory asked, looking back and forward from the scared expression on Riley's face, to the stern look the social worker obtained, to Mr. Feeny's worried look. I tried. I really tried to keep everybody from reading my feelings. But when I turned to see the look Shawn was giving me. A look of sadness and concern, I couldn't take it anymore.

I bolted from my seat and took off out of the classroom. I locked myself in the first room I could find. The girls' bathroom. Thankfully, I was alone. I leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. I hugged my knees against my chest and rested my head on top of my knees. I let a small tear escape my eye. It was the only one I was able to let go. I still kept everything bottled up inside, even when I was alone.

"Why's the social worker asking about you Maya?" a boy's voice spoke so suddenly. I thought I had been alone. I lifted my head up and there standing, was none other than Shawn Hunter.

I wiped the tear from my face with my sleeve. "How'd you get in here Hunter?"

"I picked the lock. I'm a fugitive remember?" he smirked and sat beside me. The closer he got, the more I shifted myself away from him.

"You shouldn't be here. This is the _girls'_ bathroom."

Shawn scoffed. "When have I ever followed the rules?" He did have a point...

"So what happened yesterday? Why are you suddenly back at school?"

He looked down at his hands. "Cory convinced me to stop hiding. He convinced me to come back on his side of the line. I did. It was a stupid thing to let that cherry bomb go off."

"Yeah, it was," I agreed.

"Now back to you. What's wrong Maya?"

"It's none of your business!" I shouted, starting to get irritated.

"I like you, so it is my business. I'm involved now," he stated so plainly, as if it were that easy. "What happened to your eye? And your lip?" Shawn Hunter brushed his thumb gently against my busted up lip. He gulped. A tingling sensation grew in my stomach. It was _not_ from the pain. My heart began to beat rapidly. I tried to ignore it by pushing his hand away.

"I fell," I answered harshly.

Shawn didn't say anything for a minute. It looked as if he was busy thinking about something. "This doesn't have anything to do with Riley's grandparents, right?" he finally said.

"What?"

"Look, I understand if you have problems at home. Your life isn't perfect, and my definitely isn't. I live in a trailer park for god's sake! But you have to tell someone if they're beating you-" I quickly stood up.

"It's not like that." _Because they don't exist..._"Because..." It was almost impossible to look him in the eye. "I _don't_ live with Riley's grandparents. Riley Matthews doesn't have grandparents. That orphanage you went to, that's our home."

I could finally let out the breath of air I kept buried deep in my throat for a long time. At least that was what I hoped.

A look of shock appeared on Shawn's face. "So you lied to me? Why didn't you tell me?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. But that's besides the point. Riley and I got beaten and chased out of the orphanage last night and Mr. Feeny found us at school so he let us stay at his house for the night."

His jaw dropped. "You got to see the inside of a teacher's house. _Feeny's _house?" I nodded my head, slightly chuckling a little because I remembered that in a few years Shawn would run a Bed and Breakfast scam inside of Feeny's house.

"It's not as bad as it seems."

"So what's your story Hart? Your _real _story this time."

I looked up at the ceiling as I thought hard about the things I could say to him. I sighed. "I was born in New York. My dad left because he had another family. Um, my mom moved to California to pursue a career in acting. But there was this man who wanted to adopt me, and I ran away."

I was staring directly at the boy who in a two decades would want to adopt me.

"Why?"

"Because I thought he just felt sorry for me, and that he really didn't want me. I was wrong though. You'd like him if you met him." _Lots of irony in that statement..._

"What about Riley?"

"Um, well Riley's parents died in a car crash. We've known each other since kindergarten. We were moved together to Philadelphia to get away from everything in New York..." _Lies, lies, and more lies. _"Hope you're not mad at me for lying to you Hunter."

He shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal. He stood up off the dirty floor and I pressed myself up against him in an awkward embrace. After minutes of him not letting go, I thought, _oh Jesus, what have I done?_

* * *

><p>"No! You can't make us move! We're fine just here. <em>This <em>is where we belong!" a teary-eyed Riley shouted at the social worker outside of the classroom just as I came out of the girls' bathroom with Shawn standing next to me. There were two scary-looking tall men standing next to the woman. Most likely security or something. Mr. Feeny stood by the classroom door, arms crossed over his chest observing the entire scenario.

"Mr. Hunter, get inside right now," Mr. Feeny demanded. Shawn hurried quickly into the classroom, probably already sensing how serious this was going to get. I ran to wrap my arms around my best friend, who looked like she was going to have a break-down. She buried her face in my shoulder.

"Miss Matthews, what occurred yesterday was unacceptable. Although Martha Hill was expelled and taken away from the orphanage and to another city, we feel it is our duty to keep you girls safe. We expect you to have your bags packed by the end of today and we'll be taking you to a group home in Pittsburgh."

"A group home? What'd we do that was so bad?" I asked.

"Miss Hart, you fractured Miss Hill's nose-"

"We'll she deserved it! She was going to KILL US! It was self-defense," I argued back. Mrs. Vautor pushed up the bridge of her glasses in a snobby way.

"Let's go. Right. Now," she commanded harshly. The security guards started pushing us away from the classroom. I noticed Mr. Feeny still standing by the doorway.

"Mr. Feeny, please do something!" I begged helplessly as I bet my hands against a strong man's chest. _God, why was all this happening?_

It seemed like Mr. Feeny had just woken up from shock or a daze or or something, because he shouted, "Mrs. Vautor! I must ask, why must you do all this? The girls can still remain in this school." Mrs. Vautor stopped in her tracks and walked directly up to Mr. Feeny.

"George Feeny, if we haven't already tried contacting every single person who we think is suitable to foster these girls, we wouldn't be doing our job. Now unless you can suggest someone to take it upon themselves to raise these poor young girls, I strongly demand you let me do my job and go back into your classroom."

Whoa, that was the coldest thing I had heard any teacher say to another...

For some reason, I expected Mr. Feeny to back down and go back inside the classroom without another word. Boy was I wrong... Instead, he decided to say the most shocking and greatest thing I ever heard from him.

"As a matter of fact, I do know someone. Me."

I looked over at Riley to see her red teary eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. There really was hope for us after all...

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Riley and I moved into Feeny's house. It was official. He was now our foster parent. Our wounds only slightly healed over the duration of two weeks. It would take a few months for them to do so. We didn't have to go back to the orphanage, but instead the truck movers packed all of our stuff and drove it to Feeny's house. It was better that way.<p>

"So..." Riley said excitedly as we unpacked our stuff in our new room. I looked around what once used to be Feeny's guest bedroom, was now our room. The walls were white, that would have to change once we got settled in. Instead of bunk beds, we got two separate beds this time. Plus a shared closet. "New world."

I smiled back. "Ours now?"

"Yeah, except it's not technically ours. It's my dad's."

"Miss Matthews! Miss Hart! The Matthews family is here to see you!" Mr. Feeny shouted from downstairs.

Riley and I raced downstairs and standing by the doorway was indeed, the Matthews family, including Shawn too.

"George, I think it's appropriate now for you to call us by our names," I smirked. "You know, now that we live together."

Mr. Feeny shook his head. "I am still your teacher Miss Hart, therefore, you are still Miss Hart, and I am still Mr. Feeny."

Mrs. Matthews extended her arms out, and in her hands she held a container of home-made cookies. "We just came by to see how you were doing and to give you these freshly baked home-made cookies." Mrs. Matthews smiled brightly.

Mr. Feeny reciprocated that smile and took the container from her hands. "As always, I thank you dearly Amy." Without hesitating, he extended his arm into the living room and asked, "Would you like to come in?"

"Well thank you George," Mr. Matthews said and the entire Matthews family stepped into the living room. Everybody sat down on the couch or on a cushioned chair. Eric, Morgan, Cory, Riley, Shawn, and I managed to fit on the large couch. I accidentally sat in between Riley and Shawn.

"I'd like to see your room later," Shawn whispered lowly in my ear. I turned around to face him and he winked at me!

I honestly couldn't take his constant flirting much longer. I wanted to get him back, so I rested my hand on his right knee, gave it a little squeeze, and answered flirtatiously, "Sure."

His jaw almost dropped to the floor. He turned beat red. I let go of his knee, and for the rest of the time the Matthews spend visiting, he couldn't even look me in the eye!

After the Matthews family left, it was almost time for dinner. Riley and I went back to unpacking our stuff and waited till Mr. Feeny called us down for dinner.

Honestly, I couldn't help but keep glancing at the piano in Mr. Feeny's living room as Riley and I made our way into the diner. He said it used to be his wife's. The only instrument I learned to play was the guitar, and that was because one of my subway buddies at home taught me.

As the three of us sat around the dining room table at dinner with Mr. Feeny talking a bit about his childhood in the war and sharing some of his wisdom to us about friendship and family, I realized then the family I had pictured and dream so much of having for what seemed like millions of years, was right in front of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: 1. Thanks guys for every review that you have left me. I think of them as tiny steps that help me improve and become better. I'd do anything for you guys, and I'm glad you've waited patiently for me to get ready and be capable of beginning to publish my story twice a week! This is my last week of school before the Christmas break and that's mainly the reason why I have decided to do this. But REMEMBER, it's only temporary. Beginning the second season, I have to go back to publishing every SaturdaySunday simply because exams are coming up soon and I have to study. I will not be like Cory and Shawn in that episode (Life Lessons) when they procrastinate and spend their entire studying time watching movies. I found that really funny, but hopefully, that will not be me :) (Although it's happened before) 2. I got a review saying that the Tumblr links on my profile don't work on iPhones? I tested the links on my iPhone and it worked perfectly. For those of you who are having problems and have an account, can you please send me an PM telling me what's wrong? Thank you! 3. Keep those wonderful ideas coming! I actually write notes on my phone of what I plan to do for each season (most of them are about Shawn and Maya) and recently I got this great idea that I know you guys will like that will go on in season 3 between these two (secret love poem anybody?). Stick around for that! Almost forgot, the scene with Maya and Shawn in the girls' bathroom was suggested by LUCAYASHIPPER432. See ya on Sunday!**

**"IF YOU LET PEOPLE'S PERCEPTION OF YOU DICTATE YOUR BEHAVIOR, YOU WILL NEVER GROW AS A PERSON." -MR. FEENY**

**P.S- Don't forget to check out the link on my profile for the Q&A from last chapter!**

**-Mimi1239 **


	15. Birthday Boy

**School's out! And it's Sunday ****again! I know I'm a little late publishing this but I haven't been feeling well. I have a cold so I decided to rest instead of writing this chapter. I usually publish this at around 12 A.M on Sunday but I wanted to sleep but I already had half of the chapter completed. Sorry for the wait (it's not really a big wait since it is still Sunday) Thanks guys for the love and support. Wouldn't be publishing my 15th chapter if it wasn't for you guys. I've got some of the best reviews ever last chapter. 206 reviews in 14 chapters. It's all you guys. Congrats! I know some people are still hesitant about Shawn/Maya, but let me assure you, lots of plot twists like the ones in the last two chapter. Nothing will be like it looks like it will. Sorry for being so vague. But nothing gold can stay, am I right? (Robert Frost reference) Don't forget to vote for my second chapter of Home is the Hart of the Holidays when I publish it soon! Voting will occur from December 24th to 29th. I'd like to give a shout-out to those who reviewed my previous chapter: HK, GUEST, Guest, katiekins4799, mhernandez5, EstherNight, katiekins4799, mhernandez5, Guest, Alyssa, Pebblemist of LightClan, Stephanie, Guest, Ali6132, L.H, KaNugget, jenna323.m, Glee Clue Rock 1251, ultrablud2, OTHFAN26, LoveShipper, Nat-Marie, and lilLaine02.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Meets World, or its spin-off series Girl Meets World.**

* * *

><p><span>Riley's Point of View<span>

_**Thursday, March 24th, 1994, Philadelphia **_

_**Past time, 1:30 P.M**_

Two weeks had past after Maya and I moved into Mr. Feeny's house. For the most part, things were going okay. Mr. Feeny gave us a curfew. We were to be at home by seven o'clock everyday (even on weekends). We were to wake up everyday at six o'clock and help him garden his plants. That was part of the many chores we had to do, in which we would get five measly bucks (as Maya put it) every week.

Maya had the most trouble adapting to these rules. Back home, Maya didn't have a curfew and only helped out around her apartment when it got really messy. She never even got an allowance! For me it was a little easier to follow all these rules because they were almost similar to the ones my parents had me follow. Except for the gardening part. That was the most difficult thing for me to do. Because I was so clumsy, I kept accidentally stepping on Mr. Feeny's flowers. He tried his best not to get angry with me, and so I was not surprised when he asked more of Maya's assistance than mine.

As for food, Mr. Feeny did all of the cooking, so Maya always complained about our lunches being too "healthy".

One day, during the last few minutes of class, Mr. Feeny handed each of us a permission form. "The following is a list of exciting extracurricular activities offered to you, the student, by your Philadelphia Board of Education. Each student shall select one exciting activity," he explained as Minkus passed on two permission forms to me and I passed one on to Maya who sat behind me, Mr. Feeny read off the list he had in his hand all of the activities we could join. "All right, Debate Team, Vocabulary Club, Scuba Club, Upholstery Squad..."

"Scuba Club?" perked up my dad. "I'm in."

"Geeh. That's a hard decision to make. I mean the Vocabulary Club and Debate Team just sound _so _exciting, it's going to take me _days_ for me to decide." Maya smirked. Dry sarcasm dripping from her voice evidently.

Mr. Feeny glared at Maya. "Don't get sarcastic with me Miss Hart. Now I want you all to take this seriously."

"Well, I for one plan to stimulate my intellect and will therefore choose between the Vocabulary Club and the Debate Team." Minkus smirked satisfactorily. He reminded me so much of Farkle in many ways.

Topanga smiled brightly. "I would enjoy communing with the creatures of the sea. I choose scuba."

"I choose scuba too!" Minkus announced eagerly.

"Scuba seems like a great way to miss class. I'm in too." Maya chimed in. I turned around in my seat and caught Shawn giving Maya his usual lovey-dovey stare. I rolled my eyes, annoyed by this issue. _Why wasn't Maya doing anything to stop this insanity? It's not like...she liked him back, right? ...RIGHT?_

"Scuba's great. I love bathing suits..." Shawn said and then when he realized everybody was staring weirdly at him, he asked, "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"All the time Mr. Hunter," replied Mr. Feeny.

"You joining us Riles?" Maya nudged me seemingly really excited about this all of the sudden.

I shrugged. "I guess."

* * *

><p>The second the school let out that day, Maya and I went shopping for bathing suits with our allowance. In the end, we both bought a one piece each. Mine was dark pink with sunflowers all of it and Maya's was a simple baby blue color with no designs on it. We both walked outside of the mall and realized it was dark.<p>

"Whoa, what time is it Riles?" Maya asked. I lifted up my arm to look at the watch on my wrist.

"Oh no! It's almost eight o'clock! We were supposed to be home an hour ago!" I panicked and grabbed Maya by the arm and dragged her all the way home. _I wonder what Mr. Feeny is going to do to punish us for being late? Ground us? Detention?_

It took us ten minutes running as fast as we could with our small shopping bags to arrive at home exactly at eight o'clock. _Dang_. We tried our hardest to close the door lightly and sneak upstairs without making any sound. Our plan failed miserably because from the couch, Mr. Feeny asked, "Going somewhere?"

_Busted._

Apology words began to fly out of my mouth. "We're sorry Mr. Feeny! We were just so caught up with the shopping because we don't do it very often and we needed the bathing suits for scuba diving tomorrow!"

"Yeah. Mr. Feeny we're not used to all these rules. The orphanage never gave us a curfew."

Mr. Feeny wrapped his arms around his chest and sternly said, "I'm not the orphanage Miss Hart. I took you both in because I thought it would do well for you to live in a safe and secure environment. If you abide by my rules, we won't have any problems now, shall we?"

I nodded my head, but Maya only stomped upstairs in anger.

* * *

><p>When Maya and I entered the school's cafeteria wrapped in our towels the next day, I couldn't help but for the first time be excited that we were going scuba diving. I mean, I was never really good with anything that had to do with water, although I was a decent swimmer. Maya knew the way I felt with being in a bathing suit while all of the boys (especially Lucas) stared at me back home. It made me feel real insecure when that would happen. Therefore, I avoided the swimming pool as much as possible. Now that Maya sort of made me choose scuba diving, I didn't know why I felt enthusiastic.<p>

While Cory and Shawn were goofing off with the equipment, I remembered that today was my dad's birthday. He was supposed to be turning twelve. I walked up to Cory and Shawn as Maya stayed close behind, gripping the towel wrapped around me tightly so that it wouldn't fall off.

"Happy birthday Cory." I smiled cheeky.

Cory and Shawn stopped what they were doing and turned to look at me.

"Uh, how did you know it was my birthday today Riley?" my dad asked me. _Great, why did I have to open my big mouth? Now he probably thought I was being stalker-ish._

So instead of telling the truth because that was only going to get me into more trouble, I decided to say the first thing that came into my mind.

"You told me, didn't you? I remember you mentioned your birthday once to me...right Maya?" I asked turning my head, seeking for Maya's salvation.

Maya nodded. "Yeah Cor, don't you remember? You even said not to make a big deal about it or something...let's move on now," Maya said trying to change the awkward subject.

Cory still had a puzzled look on his face but he shrugged it off. "Yeah, okay. You know, I was meant for this underwater life because I am...Scuba Boy!" Cory said taking off his robe and put his hands on his hips like Superman would.

Shawn snickered.

"What?" asked Cory.

"Man, Cory, you're the whitest white boy I have ever seen."

Cory's smirk fell off his face. "Oh, yeah? Let's see what you got," he challenged Shawn.

"Think I'm afraid to take my shirt off?" asked Shawn confidently.

"That's what I'm thinking," responded Cory.

"I got nothing to hide."

"I'm thinking that, too." And just what when I thought this back and forth thing between my dad and his best friend would never end, Maya stepped up to the plate.

"Just DO IT Hunter. We're all going to have to eventually," Maya said, annoyed by the long wait.

Shawn only smirked. "Eager now are we?" he asked and yet he still didn't make any motion to remove his shirt.

Maya scoffed. "Dream on. Why do you still have your shirt on then if you aren't scared to take it off?" she asked, a little smirk of her own appeared on her face.

"Well, because otherwise I look like him," Shawn responded taking off his shirt to reveal that he was in fact, whiter than Cory. "But enough about me, it's your turn ladies."

I gave Maya a terrified look. She knew how much I hated boys staring at me while I was in my bathing suit. But this was different now. This was my dad and my Uncle Shawn. This was much worse.

Maya always being the gusty and confident one, unwrapped her towel and settled it on one of the tables. Seconds later, I did the same. Thankfully, nobody was really looking at me, but I was starting to get worried about Maya, with Shawn drooling over her and all.

Since Maya never got a haircut since we got here, her blonde hair was down to her elbows. She looked like a little blonde mermaid. Naturally beautiful despite her rough edges, and she was only getting prettier everyday. I tried not to envy her, because she was my best friend. But then now, I sort of wished someone would look at me the way Shawn was looking at Maya (no matter how creepy that sounded). The way Lucas was looking at me when I had the makeup on. But without the makeup.

"You got a little something...there Shawn," I said motioning for him to wipe off the saliva that was embarrassingly dripping out of his mouth. He wiped his mouth with his naked arm and turned red a little.

"Hey, she's just a girl in a bathing suit. Insult her," Cory demanded, not at all liking where this was going too.

Topanga walked up to us wearing a pink robe. "It's not very evolved to ridicule the human form. Each of our bodies is the master creation of Mother Nature," she stated and then took off her robe to reveal a pink bathing suit similar to mine. Cory and Shawn just stared at her body in awe. Now my dad was the one drooling! "What's the matter? No funny remarks?"

"Uh, you got anything?" a nervous Cory asked Shawn.

"I got nothing."

"Uh, you got anything?" he asked Maya and me.

"Snap out of it!" Shawn said, hitting Cory in the arm. "She's just a girl in a bathing suit. Insult her."

"No. From now on, I'm gonna be insulting you," replied Cory to Shawn.

"Hey, what's with the necklace?" Maya asked Cory just noticing there were small silver mittens dangling from Cory's neck.

"Oh, my dad gave it to me." Cory shrugged, not really caring about the gift. "It's one of those really important father-son gifts that you don't understand what it is."

After Cory and Shawn ridiculed Minkus for walking around looking like a stick of Juicy Fruit, Mr. Feeny came into the cafeteria. He was apparently the dive master, much to Cory and Shawn's dismay.

"I'm a certified dive master and have been for years," Mr. Feeny explained. "Now, the first rule of diving is never dive alone. Therefore, I would like each of you to select a partner to be your diving buddy."

Minkus quickly paired up with Topanga. Just when I was about to ask Maya to be my buddy, Shawn quickly ran up to Maya.

"Buddy?" he smiled widely.

"Sorry Hunter. Riles already asked me," she lied locking her arm in mine. I smiled in relief.

* * *

><p>Our diving time ended up being better than I expected it to be (except for the part about having to share our regulators with our partners). The school's swimming pool was where we did all of our diving. At least it wasn't in a big tank filled of sharks or something.<p>

Maya and I went home to wash up. We went over to Cory's house to see what he was doing at around six o'clock. We bumped into Shawn as he was running out of the Matthews' kitchen.

"Hunter, what's wrong?" Maya asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"No, not a ghost. It's just that Cory's missing and Eric is just about to be killed for this and I didn't want to get in the way. You know, family stuff."

My dad told me the story of the silver gloves a million times. So how could I forget it while it was actually happening right in front of my eyes?

"He's at the school. He lost the silver gloves his dad gave him and he's trying to look for them at the swimming pool," I explained.

"Lets go help him them," Maya said and Shawn agreed. I grabbed Maya's arm before she could leave.

"Wait, it's almost seven o'clock. We'll get in trouble if we miss curfew again!"

"Alright, you can stay here and explain to Feeny why I'm late while Shawn and I go help Cory." Then they both left.

* * *

><p>Mr. Feeny came home at exactly seven o'clock from buying groceries. "Where's Miss Hart?" he asked as I helped him carry the grocery bags into the kitchen.<p>

"Uh, she went out with Shawn- not on a date or anything! I mean..." I couldn't come up with a good enough excuse without getting Maya in trouble.

"Miss Matthews, I understand you are trying to protect Miss Hart, but the truth will always set you free."

Yep, Mr. Feeny was a fortune cookie.

"Okay, so Maya and Shawn went to school to help Cory search for his father's silver gloves in the swimming pool." I closed my eyes expecting him to start yelling or something but he grabbed his car keys and without a single word, he walked out the door...

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, Maya and Mr. Feeny came home.<p>

"Mr. Feeny, we were only trying to help. You said it yourself, never dive without a buddy," Maya said taking off her sweater and hung it up.

"I know what you tried to do was good, but you should have told an adult Miss Hart. Thankfully, you are all alright and I managed to find the silver gloves in the filter."

"Does that mean we're not grounded Mr. Feeny?" I smiled sheepishly, hoping we weren't.

Mr. Feeny shook his head. "No, that means you are grounded for one day. I'll see you girls at my garden 6:00 A.M sharp." Then Mr. Feeny disappeared upstairs.

Maya's jaw dropped open. "Great, more gardening torture by the master himself."

I smiled at my best friend. "This is only the beginning Maya."

We went upstairs to get ready for bed. I couldn't stop thinking about the photo album that Martha stole from us. Could that all be what she needed to prove that we were from the future? I was worried about that. Maybe not, because the concept alone was just crazy. Although we no longer had the photo album, I felt we were doing just fine without it...hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Something life changing will happen to Maya in the next chapter. Since season 1 is coming to an end very soon (only four more chapters left after this one), <span>I thought it would be really cool if for those of you who are new to my story to review my previous chapters, preferably the first few ones. My goal is to reach 300 reviews by the end of the 19th chapter (end of season 1). Do you think that's doable? I don't usually ask much from you guys but it would be really cool if you did this for me. It could be your Christmas present to me :)<span> I'll have a "Did You Know?" segment on the 19th chapter. I'll reveal some trivia to you guys about some of the characters such some background stories of their names (like Nurse Millar). It's actually not that fascinating but I'll do it anyway lol! When I published the last chapter in the middle of the week, as I was going to sleep because I was exhausted from writing, an idea popped into my head about another story that I could write. Sorry but it won't be in this fandom. Do any of you guys know the movie Stand By Me****? It's a great movie for those of you who have never watched it. Anyway, the next story that I will be working on will be about a tomboy discovering that her stepfather is a murderer and runs away from him and finds herself in Castle Rock where she must hide her identity and because everybody thinks she is a boy, she pretends to be one. Then she meets the gang. Tell me what you think about the idea! It's actually been in my head for two years now but I had my own characters for the story. I just didn't know which fandom I should publish this and now I do :)**

** See ya on Wednesday guys!**

**"MINKUS REPRODUCED?" -SHAWN HUNTER**

**P.S- Don't forget to check out the link on my profile for the Q&A from last chapter!**

**-Mimi1239**


	16. First Time for Everything

**Wednesday again! Early update again! On top of that it's Christmas Eve! 230 reviews is exactly the amount I wanted before publishing this chapter! (Mind readers) Last chapter I said that Maya's life would change in this chapter and it will. Probably not the way you expect it to be. Honestly, I did not expect this chapter to turn out as long and complicated as it did, but it did! I even included a character from the later seasons, but still tell me what you think! Thank you to those who are understanding and are wishing me to get better. I feel like one of the things that's helping me recover quickly is each and every one of your supporting and loving reviews. Getting sick on Christmas was not on my wish list for sure. One of you guys send me a funny review about Maya's life changing experience. Yes, she's growing up and all. That's what's life changing and you will find out once I stop this note. Keep up those funny review guys! :) I'd like to give a shout-out to those of you who reviewed my previous chapter: hml1999, stephanieeeee, Georgiaarms101, natosha russo, Kingofclubs8129, jenna323.m, DisneyLover16, L.H, OTHFAN26, sibunalover4934. Guest, GamerGirlGuest, alyssaunicorn, lilLaine02, SilverSeaweedBrains, lovinxoxo, Ali6132, HK, Pebblemist of LightClan, Twinkletoes626, Glee Clue Rock 1251, Stephanie, LoveShipper, and AliciaMae26.**

**You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Meets World, or its spin-off series Girl Meets World.**

* * *

><p><span>Maya's Point of View<span>

_**Monday, April 12th, 1994, Philadelphia**_

_**Past time, 8:17 A.M**_

There were certain things you learned on your own that didn't really need much explaining. There were certain things you needed to ask an adult for help because you were so clueless as to what you were doing. There were millions of philosophical and intellectual questions you could ask a wise man like Mr. Feeny, and he would no doubt give you the correct answer. But how could I, a twelve year old girl, ask him, my foster parent (and don't forget teacher), about getting my first period?

_Yes. I, Maya Hart, was officially a woman now. Wohoo. We can celebrate later._

It occurred today when I woke up this morning and I felt something weird _down there_ if you know what I mean. Soon after I entered the bathroom, I realized I was menstruating. It was horrifying.

My mom never really gave me any talk about sex or anything that I probably should have needed to know. She was always so busy. It was like she didn't have time for me. I didn't really care about "the talk" much before, but now I desperately needed someone to tell me what I needed to do.

I stuck some toilet paper in my underwear and tiptoed out of the bathroom. Riley was frantically getting dressed for school in our bedroom.

"Maya! School starts at 8:30! We're going to be late if we don't leave _right now_!" Riles walked out and shut the door behind her. I was just about to tell her that I was a woman now, and she was worried about being late to school? Ugh! Punctual people.

Mr. Feeny probably left as well, because when I went downstairs, the house was quiet. It felt empty. I walked over to the grand piano and lifted up the fall board. I ran my hands through all of the shiny keys. The piano looked new, but it was probably even older than my mom. It was well-kept, that was what I meant. I wondered how many times Mr. Feeny's wife played the piano. It must have meant something special to her if Mr. Feeny kept it after all of the years since she passed away. I didn't know much about pianos or other instruments except for the guitar. But my eyes were just so fixated on the instrument that seemed to have a lot of history between Mr. Feeny and his wife.

I closed the fall board, grabbed my sweater and left the house through the back door. Instead of going to school, first, I wanted to pay someone a little visit.

I knocked on the Matthews' kitchen door. Luckily, Mrs. Matthews was the one who answered it, for it was her the person I needed to talk to.

"Maya, hi. It's such a surprise to see you here. Um, Cory already left for school honey," she explained pointing her thumb over her shoulder.

"May I come in Mrs. Matthews?"

"Sure," she responded and I went to take a seat in the kitchen table. Luckily nobody else was there. The things I was about to ask her were embarrassing enough as they were. Mrs. Matthews closed the door and sat beside me. "Aren't you going to be late to school Maya?"

"Yeah I know. It's just I needed to talk to someone about this. I know Mr. Feeny's a teacher and all and he knows just about everything there is to know about everything in the whole universe-" I was rambling on too much. I needed to get to the point. "But he can't really help me with this problem I have. You see, I have a _woman_ issue."

"Oh," Mrs. Matthews said, and I assumed she understood what I meant even though we were sort of talking in code. "You want to talk about this, woman-to-woman?"

"Yes."

Mrs. Matthews put her hand on her chest. "Oh, wow. I'm sorry if I seem a little shock by this Maya. It's just that I've never had anybody come and talk to me about their periods. I have two teenage boys and Morgan is only five-"

"That's okay, Mrs. Matthews. I can be like your practice daughter for when Morgan gets her first period." _Why did she have to be more nervous than me? I was the one transforming!_

"Alright," Mrs. Matthews said, letting out a deep breath out. "Let's try this again. Have you told anybody yet?"

I shook my head. "Only you."

"How long have you had your period?"

"I just found out today when I woke up."

"Now the most important question: do you feel okay Maya? Any stomach cramps or pain?"

I thought about it for a moment. "No. Is it going to be bad?" I asked worriedly.

Mrs. Matthews lightly chuckled. "It's alright Maya. You can come to me or even to your school nurse if you have any stomach pains. Are you wearing a pad right now?"

I shook my head once again. "I doubt Mr. Feeny keeps pads."

Mrs. Matthews hurried upstairs and a few minutes later came down holding a small squared package. She handed them over to me. I looked down at the box in question.

"I keep these for when Morgan will start her period. I've sort of been waiting for this for a long time. No mother wants her little girl to grow up, but it's better to be safe than sorry." I nodded thankfully and walked out the kitchen door. "Maya," Mrs. Matthews called back.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to tell Mr. Feeny or should I?"

I groaned. "Do we have to?"

"Of course Maya. It's very important for him to know this as your teacher in case you need to use the washroom in the middle of class." _Wow, were things really this complicated?_

* * *

><p>I reluctantly agreed to let Mrs. Matthews tell Mr. Feeny, but I told her to wait until after school so that I could at least get one more day of him not treating me differently. After I changed and was advised by Mrs. Matthews herself to secretly bring some pads to school and change in the washroom just in case I needed to. I walked into the Jefferson Elementary school building and walked down the halls. I made a left turn before I was about to barge into the classroom, I noticed the lights were off through the door window and peeked inside to see the everybody watching a documentary on a TV.<p>

There were tiny captions at the bottom of the screen and I could catch some words such as hormones, telegrams, roller coaster, and puberty. _Great, just what I need. To walk into the classroom two hours late interrupting a documentary about puberty while I am beginning to have changes myself._

I waited outside for a bit until the class finished watching the documentary and when the lights turned on inside, it was my cue to barge in. Just as I opened the door and walked in, Shawn dropped his pencil and he bend down in his seat to pick it up. Another girl who was wearing a white top with a yellow vest over it, a girl who I had never seen before (and was sitting in MY seat by the way) also bend down to pick up the pencil. Shawn lifted his eyes to look at her and immediately pulled his hand away as if she was burning it or something. She smiled at him and gave him his pencil. He sat there, frozen-like.

And no matter how many countless times Cory kept calling his name, Shawn Hunter would not stop staring at this girl.

"What's going on? Have I been replaced or something?" I asked only slightly joking. Everybody turned to look at me, except for Shawn, who still had his eyes glued to the girl in my seat!

"Miss Hart, glad for you to be joining us today. No, you have not been replaced. We do not have an extra desk for the new girl Miss Hilary Flores and since you were the only one absent today, we thought you wouldn't mind lending her your desk just for today."

"I'm sorry. I understand if you want your seat back. I can move if you want-" Hilary immediately apologized and was getting up from my chair and grabbed her backpack to move.

It seemed like Shawn was just waking up from a daze because his hand flew to the girl's forearm. "No stay!" Shawn shouted as if his life depended on this girl he just met to stay sitting beside him. When Shawn realized he had said it so over dramatically and so loud, he nervously said, "Uh, because Maya doesn't like to be rude. She can find another seat no problem. She's real good at adapting."

"Are you sure?" Hilary asked staring up at me innocently. I folded my arms over my chest and thought for a minute.

I sighed and gave up. "Yeah I'm sure," I grumbled walking to the front of the classroom to Mr. Feeny. "So, Mr. Feeny. Where do I sit?"

Mr. Feeny looked around the classroom, obviously there was going to be a big issue here.

"Um, can you squeeze into a seat with someone? I apologize Miss Hart but there is nothing else I can do for now."

I saw Riley move to the edge of her chair and she tapped the other edge of her chair indicating that I could squeeze in next to her. _Aw, now what were best friends for? _I squeezed in next to her.

"How you doing?" she asked cheerfully.

If I actually had to tell her how I was doing, it would take all day. So I just answered back with the same answer she gave me when we were in that Romeo and Juliet play and Farkle was just about to kiss both of us. "I just don't understand how we end up in situations like this."

I turned around in my seat to see Shawn was still giving the new girl that lovey-dovey look he usually gave me. And she sort of acted like she was ignoring him a bit by not looking at him and pretending she was paying attention to everything Mr. Feeny was saying. Yep, I really was replaced.

_This must end._

* * *

><p>It seemed as if Shawn was struck by a different cupid's arrow. One that made him lunatic over a girl he just met. <em>Was it just me, or was I starting to sound jealous? No, no. That wasn't possible. People are only jealous when someone has something that they don't have. What did this new girl have that I didn't? What did she take away from me? Okay, don't answer that.<em>

At lunch, all Shawn could do was giggle and smile like a little school girl who just got a pony (I don't know, maybe that was a bad example, but you get the point right?).

As the four of us were getting drinks from the vending machine, Shawn asked Cory, "Tell me something. How do you ask a girl out?"

Cory shrugged his shoulders. "Simple. You open the door and say, 'Get out, you're bothering me'."

"No, I mean, like on a date."

I raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Are you going to ask out Hilary?" Riley asked.

Shawn looked down at his feet, embarrassed. "Yeah, I think I'm going to. Maybe you girls can give me some pointers, since you're girls and all."

I shook my head. "No, I'm busy all week. Feeny wants me to do more homework. Busy me," I lied, awkwardly chuckling.

Minkus came up to us right then and after giving Shawn an issues of 'Perky' magazine, I could see Hilary about to enter the cafeteria. I settled my tray of food on the table and bolted up to her.

"Hey, can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

"Sure!" she answered cheerfully.

After we made our way outside the cafeteria so that the gang, especially Shawn wouldn't hear or see us, I asked her, "So, do you like the school so far? Made any friends yet?"

"Well, I think Shawn likes me. He hasn't stopped staring at me since I got here. And I mean, who can blame him really." She tossed her long straight brown hair over her shoulder in a snobbish conceited way.

Instead of saying anything rude or insulting, I simply flashed a fake smile and responded, "Well, Shawn's a really friendly guy. I mean, he's been after me since the beginning of the year when I first came here. He likes to follow me around sometimes, so get used to it if he starts to do the same with you."

She smiled mischievously. "Ooh, well I do like players. Are you guys an item or something?"

I scoffed and laughed lightly. "Me and Shawn? No, of course not! He's free as a bird. He just likes to move on from girl to girl."

Hilary looked over my shoulder inside of the cafeteria to glance at Shawn. "Ooh, that's good then. He's available. I'm going to ask him out right now to go to the movies today." She stepped to one side and tried to get around me but I stepped in front of her again.

"Trust me, you don't want to do that. He has attachment issues. If it ends up not working out, he'll be crushed. He'll move on to another girl alright, but he won't leave you alone for the rest of your life. See these scars?" I asked, showing the scar I still had from Martha on my upper check and lip. "He did that."

It was all a lie. I wanted to scare her so that she wouldn't come near Shawn. But why did I want to do that? Finally he would stop leaving me alone for god's sake! But maybe that was exactly what I _didn't_ want to happen.

She shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal. "It's alright Maya. I can take care of myself. Thanks anyway. Do I look alright though?" she asked smoothing her hair. I furrowed my eyebrows as I got closer to her face trying to find something wrong with her. There was nothing wrong with her. So I had to pretend like there was.

I shook my head disapprovingly. "You've got too much mascara and eyeliner on one eye. You look like a raccoon with one eye."

She stared horrified at me. "But I'm not wearing any mascara or eyeliner."

"Well then now you have a real problem," I said crossing my arms over my chest smirking evilly as she ran frantically screaming to the girls' washroom. I just watched her go in pure amusement, and then headed back into the cafeteria to sit with my friends.

I knew it was a cruddy thing what I just did to the new girl. I was probably going to have bad karma later on. Why did I do it again? I didn't know, perhaps because Hilary reminded me of Missy Bradford and I didn't want her taking Shawn away from us the way Missy almost took Lucas? That had to be it. Or perhaps because I was 'at that time of the month'. I wondered what I would do the next time I got my period? Steal candy from a baby? Push someone in front of a bus?

I thought all my worries were over and that I really did get rid of Hilary for good but then I saw her walking into the cafeteria confidently and smiling. Now she was actually wearing mascara and she looked even prettier than she did before! _Dang it._

"Shawn!" I said grabbing his arm, trying to stop him from locking eyes with Hilary. "I want to ask you something. Will-you-go-out-with-me-today?" I blurted out.

_Whoa, where did that come from?_

Riley began to cough up a lung with the water she was drinking as she heard me ask the forbidden question to Shawn, much like she did when she discovered her mother had a crush on her dad's brother.

"Are you serious? You're asking me out?!" Shawn said excitedly about ready to jump for joy.

"You're asking him out?" Riley and Cory also asked simultaneously, unable to believe what I had just done. I couldn't believe it either.

I was about to say that I was joking, but Hilary kept getting closer and closer to our table and I realized she was about to do the same thing and take Shawn away from me. I mean _us_. "Yes I am." I responded, making sure Hilary heard it. Riley glared daggers at me.

I expected Hilary to walk up to our table and ask in her sweet voice, "Hi Shawn. Would you like to go to the movies with me?" But that didn't happen. So I was shocked when she walked right past by us and walked right up to another boy and asked him out!

_Great, I asked out Hunter for no reason. Now he probably thinks I like him._

* * *

><p>After school, as we were by our lockers, Riley gave me one of her crazy lectures about how I was changing "the future" and if I did anything else to sabotage everything, there was no way we would get home without everything being different.<p>

"Look Riles. Everything is under control. We're just going to the movies. It's not even a date and I'll straighten that out with him when we get to the movies," I reassured her.

Riley grabbed my arm before I could leave. "Wait, what are you going to see?"

"Does it matter? Whatever's on."

"Then what's the point of going? Why'd you ask him out?"

I put on a serious face as I tried to explain. "Remember Missy and how she tried to steal Lucas from us? And how you had this feeling inside of you telling you you didn't want Lucas to be alone with Missy? Well, I think I have that feeling too."

"About who? Hilary? But she's so sweet! She told me she liked my dress!" Riley said spinning around in her dress happily.

"She's majorly twisted, I know she is. Besides, we don't want Shawn and Cory to drift apart right? That's only going to happen if Shawn starts dating."

"But, you're dating him."

"No Riles. It's not a date." I insisted, slamming my locker shut and so did Riley.

Riley picked up her backpack and flung it over her shoulder. "Whatever you say. If you need anything, I'll be at Cory's house working on a lab report for Chemistry."

* * *

><p>I met up with Shawn at his locker and caught him reading the perky magazine Minkus gave him.<p>

"Really Hunter? Perky magazine?" I smirked in amusement.

"Hey, it must work. You asked me out, didn't you?" He smirked back.

"Yeah, about that. Listen, this is _not _a date. Alright? We've got to make that clear before we go out." Yeah, that just sounded like we weren't just about to go on a date.

"Alright fine. At least that means I don't have to pay for everything."

"We'll split it."

"Yeah," I began.

"Yeah," he challenged back. _Really, was this where things were heading?_

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Okay," I gave up. And that was the end of that...

* * *

><p>Shawn and I agreed to sneak into a random movie. We split the popcorn, malt balls and drinks fifty-fifty like we promised we would. As we snuck into the big dark theater room where we were going to watch the movie, we realized there were only about ten people in total there for the movie!<p>

"I guess the movie's not making a lot of money. You don't mind, right? I mean it's free."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I mean who doesn't love free stuff?"

We sat at the top part of the theater and started to eat the popcorn since the movie hadn't started yet and there were playing trailers of other movies. Once our hands touched as we both reached in at the same time for the popcorn, Shawn blushed. It reminded me of something that would happen in a movie.

"You go ahead," he told me.

"No Hunter. You go."

"No, you reached in first."

"But I insist-"

Loud ssh's could be heard all around the theater room. The movie hadn't even started yet and already the ten people were asking us to ssh!

I rolled my eyes and reluctantly agreed to take some popcorn first. A young couple below us caught both our attention. They were probably in their early twenties. The man had his arm around the woman and as he whispered stuff into her ear, she couldn't stop giggling.

Shawn locked eyes with me after we observed the happy couple. I looked away and crossed my arms over my chest as I felt him lean into my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "D-do you want me to put my arm around you?" His breath tickled my skin.

I raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "I think you're the first boy in the history of dating who's ever asked a girl for permission to put his arm around her."

"Sorry! This is my first date. Do I seem nervous?" he asked whipping a bit of sweat from his forehead.

"Completely, but this is not a date remember? You promised you wouldn't call this a date."

"Right."

An idea popped into my head. "Hey, let's kill time by throwing malt balls at people. I want to aim at that happy couple first." I ripped open the candy package and took out a malt ball and put it in my mouth. After I wet it with my tongue, I took it out of my mouth and aimed the malt ball at the woman's head. It stuck on her hair and because she was so concentrated on the things the man was whispering in her ear, she didn't even notice!

Shawn smiled impressed by my mischievousness. "Nice job. Didn't think it was possible to stick it in people's hair. I do this with Cory all the time. This is the first time I've done it with a girl."

"Well, you can learn a lot from me Hunter."

Another couple came into the theater. It was dark so I couldn't quite see what they looked like until they started climbing up the stairs. _Oh no. You've got to be kidding me._

"Hi Maya and Shawn," Hilary waved to us as she led a boy up the stairs holding his hand and sat right next to us! I recognized him as the boy who Hilary asked out instead of Shawn! "This is Gary Brock. He's from the other six grade classroom."

Gary had light brown hair and hazel eyes. He was really thin but really tall and it seemed like he was born with the cocky grin plastered on his face.

"Hi Hilary," Shawn said, a bit dazed by her sudden appearance.

"Hi Shawn," she greeted back and I caught her discreetly winking at him. Gary didn't seem to notice.

"Hi," Gary said to me. "You must be Maya. I've seen you around school."

I faked a smile. "Really? Haven't really seen you before," I answered back as innocently as I could.

"I didn't think you guys liked foreign films," Hilary asked as Gary wrapped his arm around her.

"Why would you think that?" I asked. _I hate foreign films. I liked to watch a movie, not read one._

"Because this is a foreign film? It's in French. See?" Hilary said pointing at the screen just as the movie began. _Great, now I have to sit through a two hour movie with a boy who wasn't my date, a girl who probably hated my guts (although she didn't show it) because I stole her date, and Gary, the kid I have never seen before today._

I yawned five minutes into the movie. Okay, so let me try to break it down for you. The movie was about this French girl who was getting married to a French dude, but then she realized she actually loved his brother who was marrying her sister!_ What kind of movie is this?_

At the part where the French girl says something in French to the dude she was secretly in love with as they stared lost in each other's eyes, the French guy takes her into his arms and french-kisses her passionately. My eyes fell to the young couple in front of us right then who were ALSO french-kissing.

I looked over, about to say something to Hilary when I saw she was also wrapped up in her own love-fest kissing Gary!

From the corner of my eye, I could tell Shawn was staring at me, probably thinking we should do the same. I hoped to God not.

_Lord kill me now._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Remember Gary? ...Think about that for a minute and get back to me on that, okay? :P<strong>

**Just want to note before I begin my rambling that after the end of every season, I will have a special segment called "Did You Know?" (as I have already mentioned before) and at the end of every segment, I will give a special shout out which I call the Loyalest Reviewer award-ish to the people who have reviewed every single chapter so far. I went back and checked carefully to see who can win so far, and so far there is NOBODY yet. Some people have missed just ONE chapter to review and I really want to give out that shout-out (not to mention reach 300 reviews by the end of the season) but I can't do it if nobody has reviewed every single chapter. I advise you if you want to be included in this shout-out to go back and find out which chapters you are missing. Thank you :) **

**I wish you guys a happy and safe Christmas. Don't get too crazy, alright? ;P Maya's life-changing experience was her getting her first period. Sorry if I scared you guys, but this is typically what every girl goes through at that age. Next chapter will be on Riley's POV of this situation, and how she will handle getting her parents to go on their first date. Fun! Girl Meets Game Night airs on January 9th for those of you who don't know. Next chapter will be on Sunday, and then the second last chapter will be published on the last day of 2014. Crazy right? I can't BELIEVE this year is almost OVER! I still remember last year's new year like if it were yesterday. Don't you guys feel the same way? Anyway, review and I'm going to give you guys some advice that my music teacher tells my class every year. Don't eat yellow snow! Lol! Yep, my music teacher is like my Mr. Feeny :) okay see you on Sunday! **

**Merry Christmas guys! :)**

**"BUT IT'S THE TIME OF YEAR THAT YOU CAN THINK BACK AND APPRECIATE THE REAL GIFTS YOU RECEIVED. FRIENDSHIP, FOR EXAMPLE, IS A REAL GIFT. AND IT'S GIVEN WITH NO EXPECTATION AND NO GRATITUDE IS NECESSARY. NOT BETWEEN REAL FRIENDS." -MR. FEENY (Santa's Little Helper)**

**P.S- Don't forget to check out the link on my profile for the Q&A from last chapter! It's a special one just for you guys :)**

**-Mimi1239**


End file.
